The Miraculous Ghost
by Zagtoon Central
Summary: Danny wins a trip to Paris, where he'll meet new friends new enemies, and old sparks.
1. Welcome to town!

**Hey everyone, and welcome to my first ever story! This is a story I've been thinking up for a while so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, Danny is in his last year of middle school like everyone else, and he does have his ghost powers.**

 _ **Welcome to town!**_

Danny slowly opened his eyes, as he heard the flight attendant announce their arrival. He yawned and stretched the best he could. He looked out the window and smiled. _'Finally here. Another hour and my butt would have been stuck to the seat.'_ After a few minutes, the flight attendant allowed everyone to get there bags and soon everyone was allowed out.

As Danny was walking in the tunnel, he remembered when his parents gave Danny the news.

" _I'm going where?!" Danny asked confused. "Paris! We entered you into a contest where if you win, you go to Paris as a foreign exchange student and stay with a really rich family. It was the Agrestes, right Jack?" Asked his mother Maddie. "That's right Maddie! You hear that Danny? You're gonna be with the top. It's servants, golden toilets, and fine bacon from here on out son."_

" _I can't believe you went behind my back and entered me into a contest that separates me from my home for, for… How long am I even staying there?!" Jazz rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so dramatic Danny, it's only until you graduate high school. You'll be back to ghost fetishes and that weird smell coming from the bathroom before you know it." Jazz said, while reading her Algebra 2 honors book (even thou she's in 1)._

 _But what she said brought a thought into Danny's head. "Wait, what about all the ghosts!" Danny thought out loud. Everyone looked at him confused/ Danny never showed any interest in ghost. He realized what he said and quickly fixed his mistake. "I mean, I just started to get into ghost. Are you really gonna take me away from one of the things I lik…love doing?"_

 _Jacks eyes widened. "Wait, did you just say you love ghosts?" Danny nodded. "Maddie I knew it I…" "Jack, remember what we talked about." She said sternly. "But honey…" She gave him a glare, which he understood immediately. "He gulped before looking down. "I'm sorry Danny, but as much as you love ghost, we can't let that ruin this wonderful opportunity." He muttered. It sounded rehearsed. Danny sighed knowing there was nothing he could do. "Alright fine. I'm gonna go pack and tell Tucker. Danny, with his head down, went upstairs._

Danny sighed. He really hoped the family he was staying with was nice, or at least bearable, and he really hoped they weren't the snobby rich kind, there were so many in the world, it'll probably be the case. _'I mean, I knew Sam. She wasn't snobby.'_ After he thought that his thoughts changed to Sam. He hasn't seen her for about a year.

Funny enough, she moved to France, but Danny unfortunately forgot where. ' _What are the chances she's in Paris like me?'_ Danny had to chuckle at that. With his luck, she was on the other side of the country. Sigh, Sam. She used to talk to him and Tucker daily, using video call, but that only lasted a year. She started to talk to them less and less, until she just stopped.

Danny and Tucker tried to call her, but they only talked to her twice after that. Tucker and Danny took this as a sign that Sam had better things to do. It was sad, but they knew they had to move on. Danny had no idea how Tucker felt, but truth be told, he couldn't completely move on. It's hard to believe, but Danny still has… has fee… "Ugh!"

Danny said as he bumped into something big and hairy. He looked up and realized he was right in front of a gorilla in a suit. No wait, it was a person, but Danny could see why he made the mistake. The guy had a completely serious monkey face. He had huge sideburns that grew whiter as you go down, and he was big. Danny could see himself getting thrown to the other side of a football field by this guy, even with his powers.

The guy looked down menacingly, and Danny was about to back up slowly all the way back to the plane, when the guy suddenly held up a sign. _"Fenton"_ "Oh, uh are you Gabriel Agreste?" Danny asked. The gorilla shook his head. "Uh, well do you work for him?" The gorilla nodded. ' _Okay, progress.'_ "Well, I'm Danny. I'm the uh foreign exchange student."

The guy raised one furry eyebrow up, and looked at him up and down, before nodding. He grabbed Danny's bags and without a word, began to walk to the exit. Danny, having his bags just taken by this guy, had no choice but to follow. ' _First day in a new country and I might have just been mugged by a possible gorilla man. Yup, thanks mom and dad.'_

Well so far the gorilla seemed legit. He led Danny into an expensive looking car, which had the Agreste signature on the side. Once everything was put in the back, and Danny and the gorilla were settled in, they were off. The whole ride was accompanied with complete silence. Danny decided not to talk with the big guy, and Gorilla (Danny decided to just call him that. He'll find out his real name when he gets to the house) decided to do the same, if he can even talk.

So after a while of peace, of course there would come destruction. Gorilla had to forcefully stop because something suddenly landed in front of them. "What was that?" "Instead of answering, Gorilla motioned for Danny to exit the car. Danny got out and got a better view of what landed. It was a person who landed. He was big and had a rhino suit that seemed to be stuck to his skin.

(Look up spectacular Spiderman Rhino)Something else interesting about the Rhino was the fact that he had a purple nametag on his chest. The Rhino looked around until he saw Danny. He growled before walking up to him. Danny walked backwards. ' _Who is this guy? What is this guy?! I can't even transform right now.'_ Before Danny could think of anything else, Rhino grabbed him by the collar.

"WHERE IS MARCO?!" "Heh, last I heard he was with Pollo." Danny said timidly. The Rhino roared right in his face, forcing Danny to cover his face. "I'm guessing you heard that one." Rhino cocked his fist back and was ready to punch him, when suddenly a yo-yo with a ladybug pattern, wrapped around the cocked arm, holding it back. Danny moved his head to see who did that, and Rhino turned around and growled.

The girl wore a skin tight suit with a ladybug pattern like her yo-yo. She also had a red with black dots domino mask, masking her identity. "Who is that?" Danny whispered to himself. "Ladybug again?" Rhino growled. _'Ladybug, really? Well I guess I can't make fun, my name is Phantom after all.'_ "Release him Rhino." Rhino just growled again. "Well aren't you clingy."

Rhino turned his head in front of him and all he saw was the black boot, that hit him right in the face, forcing him to drop Danny and stumble back. The attacker, quickly back flipped off of Rhino's face, and landed in front of Danny. This one wore a completely black, skin tight leather suit. He had black boots, black gloves, a bell on his collar, and cat ears. ' _Now who's he!'_ Danny wondered, a bit annoyed, but mostly confused. "Chat Noir, take the kid to safety!" Ladybug ordered.

"As you wish my lady." He said as he bowed. "Wait kid? You guys look way too young to be calling me a kiiid!" Danny was suddenly pulled by Chat Noir until they got into an ally. "Alright, you stay here and try to not get smashed." "But why does this guy want to smash me now?" "I don't know. I gave up trying to understand this guy ten minutes ago."

With that Chat was gone. Danny ran over to the entrance of the ally and peaked around the corner to check out what was going. He watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir, battled the Rhino with everything they got, while dodging his powerful punches. Anytime they were knocked down they quickly got up to help their teammate.

Danny wanted to transform and help out, but he didn't for a reason. He wanted to check these two out, and see what they had, but if he felt like, they were in extreme trouble he would help. Chat noir blocked the Rhino's punches with his staff. After a few blocks, he ducked behind the next punch and extended his staff, hitting his nose.

"Ha, got your nose." Rhino backed up and covered his now bloody nose. "Chat, we need to hurry and get his akuma, he's causing way too much damage." "I know. It's in the nametag right? By the way, aren't we missing someone? Where's Pan girl?" "I don't know, but we can't wait for her. Lets end this now!" She launched her yoyo in the air.

"Lucky…" She didn't get to finish because Chat was knocked right into her and ended up on top of her. "Jeez, the things I do to get close to you." He said dizzily. Ladybug pushed Chat Noir off of her and looked up to see Rhino charging right for them. She widened her eyes. ' _He's too close. He's gonna…'_ Before she could finish that thought, a white metal escrima stick hit the Rhino on the side of his head, causing him to stumble.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, reacted quickly and charged. The both jumped kicked him in the face, knocking him into the park, that was right next to the road, thankfully free of kids. The escrima stick boomeranged right back to its source, which was right on top of a building. The person on top grabbed it, and it quickly turned into a nun chuck, which looked like the other one in the person's right hand.

The only difference was that one was completely white, while the other was black. The owner of the two weapons jumped off of the building, flipped once, and landed on the street, no problem. She wore a zip up jacket, which was black and had panda ears on the hood. While her pants, that stopped at her ankles were white. She also had black boots, white domino mask, black hair, that was in a ponytail, and two holders connected to her black and white utility belt that had a panda face on it. The holders held both of her nun chucks. "About time Pan." Chat said. "I know I know, I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here now so what are we dealing with?" Ladybug decided to just drop the lateness and focus on the enemy. "Mr. Rhino over there. He apparently wants revenge on this guy called Marco. We don't know why, but we do know his akuma is on his name tag, it's on his chest." Pan girl nodded. "Alright I got it. Let's hurry and take this guy down. Ladybug and Chat Noir both nodded and charged at the akumatized villain in front of them.

 **First chapter done! A lot of questions I'm sure. What's up with this Rhino? Who is Pan girl? Will Danny be participating in this fight? Well all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. If you enjoyed, review tell me! If you didn't, review tell me why! And if you liked and have any suggestions, review tell me! But if you have a question that wasn't part of the three questions at the top, then review, and I'll answer them the best I can.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Welcome to town! prt2

**Welcome back to some more Miraculous Ghost. Last time Danny met our miraculous duo, I mean trio and you guys met Pan girl. In this chapter, we'll see the conclusion of the fight. By the way guys, this takes place after episode 4 of Danny Phantom and before episode 1 of Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Welcome to town! Part 2**_

Rhino roared as he backhanded Pan girl into a tree. He turned towards her, and began walking, but was stopped when Chat Noir struck him on the head with his staff. When the staff hit the Rhino's head, it immediately split into two. Chat caught the other half of his staff in mid-air and relentlessly attacked the Rhino, trying to look for his weak spot, but thanks to his tough skin, there didn't seem to be any.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his left arm again, holding him back, and forcing him to slightly tip left. Pan, who recovered from Rhino's last attack, hit his right side over and over with her weapons, trying to knock him off his feet and land on his side, but Rhino saw what they were doing and want gonna make it easy.

He stomped his foot, causing a small shockwave, and causing Chat and Pan to stop their assault. He again backhanded Pan away, and punched Chat, sending him flying into a small pond. He got up and spat some water out of his mouth. "That's one way to get a cat in water." Rhino took the magical yo-yo string and began to spin around. Ladybug widened her eyes comically, and was taken away with her yo-yo.

Rhino spun Ladybug around and around, until ladybug couldn't hold on anymore and let go. When she did she went flying into the air. Danny widened his eyes. "I can't just sit around anymore. I'm going ghost!" A white ring appeared around Danny. The ring separated into two rings, one going up the other down, and as they traveled up and down his body, his clothes turned from his regular style, to his black and white hazmat suit, with a D on his chest.

His hair turned white and his eyes green. He was now, Phantom, ghost hero. He launched into the air, towards Ladybug.

Ladybug was starting to descend and without her yo-yo, she had nothing to stop her fall. She looked down and saw Chat Noir who was looking up. "Ladybug!" Pan looked up and gasped, right before dodging another punch from the Rhino who still had Ladybug's yo-yo around his arm. Chat combined his staff and embedded it into the ground.

He was about to use his staff's ability to extend itself to get to Ladybug, but stopped when he saw someone already caught Ladybug. Ladybug looked up and widened her eyes. "W-who are you?" She asked ' _Another Akumatized villain? No he wouldn't save me if he was, right?'_ Danny smirked. "The name's Phantom. Ladybug right? Ladybug nodded slowly.

"You know how to stop this guy?" Ladybug shook off her confusion and nodded. "We need to get rid of his akuma which is in his nametag." "His…akuma?" "I'll explain later, all you need to know is that we need to get that name tag and my yo-yo if we want to win." Danny nodded. "Hang on." Danny landed next to Chat, who was a little upset that he didn't save her, but was relieved that she was safe.

Danny put Ladybug down, and before he could say anything Chat squeezed in between them. "Hey there Bugaboo. Who's your… friend." Chat said, using his staff's extension to push Danny away a bit. "His name is Phantom and he's gonna help us wrap this up." "Are you sure we need him? I'm sure my catastic strength and good looks are more than enough."

He said while he leaned on his staff and smirked. Of course that pose didn't last long because Pan suddenly crashed into him, sending them both on the ground. Pan sat up. "Ughh, guys can you do less talking and more fighting? We need to… Who's that?" She said pointing at Danny and completely forgetting what she said about talking two seconds ago.

"Oh that's Phantom. He's a hero and he's here to help." Danny offered her his hand and she took it. "Nice to meet you." He said. "You too. We could always use more protectors of Paris." Danny smiled, while Chat hissed. "Some hero. Didn't even help a poor cat up." He said while getting up himself. Danny smirked. "Well I thought you could handle it with your amazing strength and good looks."

"Well i…" "Boys!" Ladybug and Pan said in unison. They both looked at the two heroines. "Rhino first, cat fight later." Ladybug ordered. The two nodded. "We need to end this, but I need my yo-yo." "Oh you mean this little thing?" Pan asked while taking it out of her utility belt. "I got it right before getting rag dolled by big and nutty over there." Ladybug gasped.

"My yo-yo! Great work Pan." "I try." Ladybug smirked with confidence before launching her weapon in the air. "Lucky Charm!" Hearts surrounded the yo-yo. And after just a few seconds something appeared out of thin air and landed in Ladybug's hand. "A grappling hook?" Danny asked. "Is that your Luck Charm?" "Uh, no. it's difficult to explain, but right now we need to figure out a way to capture his akuma."

Ladybug looked around, using her tactical skills to come up with a plan, until she spotted a carousel. "Of course!" Everyone looked at her. "We need to capture that akuma, and in order to do that we'll need to capture the Rhino, and here's how we'll do it."

Rhino watched them talking and sneered before turning around. "Pathetic heroes not worth my time. Need to focus on real enemy." He started to walk towards the park's exit, but was stopped by a mysterious voice in his head. " _ **Those pathetic heroes are you're real enemies Rhino."**_ Rhino growled. "Papillion." " _ **We have a deal. You will get revenge on the one who wrongfully stole your place, but you must first capture the heroes' miraculous.**_

 _ **Once you do, you may do as you please."**_ "But…" _**"But nothing Rhino."**_ Rhino suddenly couldn't control his body, and he started to turn around. _**"Capture the miraculous or you will lose your powers and your position!"**_ Rhino growled ,but he understood. "Yes Papillion." He completely turned around, but was shocked to see no one there. He looked around, but couldn't find someone, but no one was around.

He was starting to think they ran away, when he was suddenly hit with an ecto beam to the face. Rhino turned to see Phantom arms crossed and floating two inches off the ground and in front of the carousel. He smirked. "Here Rhino, Rhino, Rhino. Bet you're scrawny arms can't hit me." Rhino looked at his buff arms and growled. He charged at the floating hero with a cocked fist.

He swung it, but himself and his fist, went right through Phantom without problem. He looked back with a confused face. Phantom became solid again and faked a look of concern. "Oh did I forget to mention I'm a ghost? Well darn." His smirk returned. "Better luck next time." And with that, he went invisible, but Rhino wasn't out of the woods yet.

Standing where Phantom was, was Pan girl. "I guess you think you're some kind of unmovable force huh. Well think again." She extended her arms and her hand suddenly started to glow white. "Air Palm!" She said, screaming out her hidden powers name. ' _I only have three rounds of this, so I better make them count._ ' She brought one arm back and left the other one extended.

She then trusted the first arm, releasing a powerful force, which pushed Rhino back a noticeable length and closer to the carousel. Rhino landed on his back, shocked, but he didn't have much time to think because he was hit again with another air palm. "Arghh!" Yelled Rhino as he flew further away. This time however he landed on his feet, skidding on the ground slightly.

Pan ran towards Rhino. She only had one air palm left before her five minute timer started. She had to make it count. When she was close enough, Rhino swung at her, but she ducked and placed her hand on his stomach. Rhino looked at her and she smirked at him. "I think we both know what happens next." Before Rhino could comment, Pan's air palm launched him all the way into the carousel, where his back was now on a unicorn and brown colored pony.

Rhino put his hand on his head, trying to get rid of the headache that came because of the air palms and crashing into a carousel. Before Rhino could fully recover he heard a whistle. He looked up and saw Chat smiling down on him. "All aboard, and make sure you have your seat belt. Cataclysm!" Black energy surged through his hand.

He landed in front of Rhino and chopped the bottom connection between the beam next to Rhino and the floor. He then quickly wrapped the beam around Rhino's arm and back flipped away and landed next to all the other heroes. "It's over Rhino." Phantom declared. "No! I must get Marco!" Ladybug aimed her grappling hook at Rhino's nametag and fired.

The grappling hook attached itself onto the nametag. Ladybug pulled back and ripped the tag off of the akumatized victim. Ladybug caught the name tag and ripped it in half, forcing the akuma to come out. Ladybug quickly took out her yo-yo and opened it, revealing nothing but light inside. "I'm freeing you from evil!" She spun her yo-yo around and launched it at the akuma.

The vile creature was caught inside of the yo-yo, and the device returned to Ladybug's hand. She opened the yo-yo, allowing the now purified butterfly to go free. "Bye-bye little butterfly." Ladybug threw her grappling hook in the air, where it transformed into millions of ladybugs. The ladybugs flew together and restored the area back to its former glory, fixing anything that was broken during the fight.

Danny looked at the butterfly while it flew away. "That was the akuma?" Pan walked next to Phantom. "Yup, that's the thing giving us all the trouble, but now that it's gone, Rhino should turn back to normal." And sure enough he did. He was now a kid their age, way too small for the restrains created by Chat. Ladybug saw the now normal and put together, name tag, and saw that it was actually a club membership card for… rhino specialist and information club?

Ladybug walked over to the victim, whose name, according to the card, was Ned. Ned looked at her confused. "What, Ladybug? What am I doing here?" "You were akumatized, but your fine now. What was the last thing you remember?" Ned thought for a second before frowning and clenching his hand. "I was just kicked out of my position as president of my club, because Marco spread rumors about me. Now he's president.

I was gonna go give him a piece of my mind… and then now I'm here." Ladybug offered him her hand. "Listen Ned, there are other ways for you to beat Marco that don't include fighting. Find a way to prove his rumors wrong, and I guarantee you'll get your position back." She handed him his card. Ned took it and smiled. "Thank you Ladybug and everyone else of course."

With that he left to go clear his name. Pan, Ladybug, and Chat Noir got ready for a three-way fist bump, when they saw Phantom watching them. "Are you gonna fist bump or not ghost boy?" Chat asked. "Yeah, you helped us out." Pan said smiling. "I don't know guys, this seems like your thing." "Well if you're staying around, it's gonna be your thing to, right?"

Ladybug asked. Phantom sighed, but smiled. "Okay fine." They did a four way fist bump. "Mission complete!" Danny looked over to where Gorilla and the car were. "Guy's I would love to hear an explanation for, well, everything, but I need to go." They all looked at their blinking miraculouses (Pan's miraculous is her belt). "Good idea, but we should totally all meet up somewhere. Get together, get a croissant.

Or maybe it should just be you and me my ladybug." Chat said leaning over to Ladybug, who pushed him away with her finger. "That's a good idea Chat, minus the croissant, and minus just you and me." "Okay, then lets meet up on that rooftop at eight." Pan decided, pointing at a building across the park. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Phantom went back to his ally and transformed back into Danny.

He walked over to Gorilla, who raised an eyebrow at him, questioning where he was. "Uh, giant talking killer rhino's make me hungry, so I went to get something to eat. Uh sorry." Gorilla looked at him for a bit longer before shrugging. He wasn't getting paid to care, as long as Danny was safe, it was fine. Danny got in the back and they were back on the road towards the Agreste's house, as if nothing happened. ' _Well that was something. I guess I'm not out of the hero business, but now instead of ghosts I'm fighting evil butterflies.'_ Danny sighed. ' _My life is so wrong.'_

In a hidden location, infested with butterflies, stood Papillion. "Grr, I almost had them, but because of that new hero… He doesn't have a miraculous I know that for a fact. So who is he and why is he here? Well either way he will be crushed beneath my hooves like the rest of them. And once I have the ladybug , Pan, and Chat Noir miraculous no one, not even this ghost boy will be able to stop me. Hahahaha!" He laughed as his giant window closed.

 **Chapter 2 done! I'd like to say that was good. Tell me what YOU think by reviewing. So as I said (or typed) before, Pan's miraculous is her belt. That miraculous is going to be the miraculous of balance. Kind of like the glue that keeps the other two main miraculouses together.**

 **Tell me if I'm writing Papillion correctly, he is my favorite character, so I especially want to get him down.**

 **By the way, did Adrian's mom leave or did she die. I'd really like to know for the story.**

 **Any questions, just review, speaking of review**

 **Answer Time!**

 **NoSingleBlueScreen- Thank you for the compliment and advice, as you can see I did it immediately. I understand how you feel, there are a lot of fanfics I read where they make their OC basically untouchable, and that irritates me like crazy. But I hope you stick around, and if needed, help me out, and thank you for the advice.**

 **MizoreSnowstorm- I hope you enjoy it, and like I said to BlueScreen, if you feel like I'm going crazy with Pan, and if I believe it too and feel the need to change, I'll do so. Thank you for reading and the advice.**

 **Star Amulet- Thank you for the compliment, and I will do my best! By the way, how did you already find out that Pan was Major Bourgeois? That was only the first chapter!**

 **Secretwhovianpony- He how uh can um Danny understand anyone? Well you see uhhhhh. I'll explain it in another chapter casually. As for Pan, if you believe you have no doubt, just keep reading to find out!**

 **Freya- Thank you! And you'll find out in future chapters.**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing. It really helps me to keep going. Also thank you all for the favs and follows. 9 favs and 17 follows! That's just amazing, seeing as how this is only the second chapter.**

 **Anyways next time Danny finally sees his home for the next five years.**


	3. Introductions

**Hey guys! Back for the last time before Spring Break ends. SO yeah, I think it'll be a good idea to take a break over Spring Break, and come back fresh and ready, when it's over. I hope you understand and have a great break, and if you already had your break, I hope it was a good one. Without further ado, lets a go! (By the way guy's I decided to change something. This will take place after episode 6 of Danny Phantom.)**

 _ **Introductions**_

Danny was in front of the gate and his mouth opened slightly. The house, sorry mansion, was huge. First of all, it was protected by a wall and the only way in was a tall gate. The house itself looked well designed. The front of the house was very spacious, but at the moment people were everywhere, decorating for some kind of event.

Gorilla punched the code in the digital keypad next to the gate, and allowed Danny to go in. Danny guessed there was somewhere Gorilla had to go, because he didn't follow. Danny looked around at all the people hard at work. ' _Is there some kind of party going on here?'_ Danny walked towards the double doors, dodging people and items as he walked.

When he got to the doors, he was about to knock, when another worker, carrying a tangle of lights, suddenly opened the door. "Oh, sorry kid coming through." Danny let him pass, and slipped into the house.

The outside was great, but the inside was better. Expensive furniture, floors, paintings, ect. It was all there. ' _If these guys aren't stuck up, I'll lick the bottom of my right shoe.'_ He saw that there were people in here too. Chefs running from one side of the house to the next, people asking others where they should put things outside, and a strict business looking women with red highlights talking to a semi old man.

He was so amazed, he didn't even notice the person behind him until. "Uh, hi." Danny turned and saw a boy his age. He was blond, had green eyes, wore semi expensive looking clothes, and had a silver ring. "Um, who are you?" The kid asked. It wasn't rude, but he did want to know who this complete stranger was, and why he was in the house.

I mean, he saw strangers coming in and out, but they were workers. Danny didn't look like a worker. "Uh, my name is Danny. I'm…" Danny didn't get to finish because the boy's face suddenly lit up and he cut him off. "You're Danny Fenton?" Danny nodded. "I'm Adrien Agreste, it's great to finally meet you." Adrien stuck out his hand and Danny shook it.

"You knew I was coming?" "Yeah of course. When I found out we were gonna have a foreign exchange stay here, I was pretty excited. "You see I'm usually by myself here and this place isn't exactly Charlie's Chocolate factory for an only child." Danny nodded. This place was pretty big. Danny could understand why Adrien would feel bored. His house was small and full of crazy.

Danny wished he was bored half the time. Danny decided to change the subject to something that's been bothering him since he got there. "What's with all the people? Is there some kind of party going on?" "Actually yeah, for you." Danny widened his eyes. "For me? Uh, it's not my birthday." No no. Don't except one of those." Adrien muttered the last sentence.

"This isn't exactly for you, it's for the foreign exchange student program. It's just a chance for my dad to brag and talk about how his company gives kids a chance to experience something new ect, ect." "Oh, sounds, fun." "Not even close. These kinds of parties are just a chance for really rich guys to talk about how amazing their business is and to brag about their trips, stuff, and more.

Plus if you're the host you have to constantly smile until you can't feel your face. Like this." Adrien smiled so wide, the joker would be impressed. "I don't have to do that, right?" Adrien turned his smile into a smirk. "Welcome to the family." Danny groaned.

Marinette was lying on her bed reading a book, but she could hardly concentrate after what happened earlier today. She sighed and put her book aside. Tikki, Marinette's Kwami, flew over to her. "Marinette, what's wrong?" "It's nothing Tikki, I was just thinking about that boy from earlier." Tikki sat on Marinette's forehead.

"Have you fallen in love with him?" Marinette's eyes widened. "What?! No Tikki, that's not it! No one could replace Adrien!" Tikki giggled as Marinette blushed. "No, I was just thinking about how I've never heard of him before. Where did he come from, what is he?" "He said he was a ghost." "Yeah, but how is that possible? Can ghost actually be real?" Tikki blinked.

"Well, yeah." Marinette got up, forcing Tikki to fly. "Wait what?" "What?" "What you said about ghosts. Are, are you saying they exist?" "Sure. I have some ghost friends and even fought some ghost, well with past ladybugs of course." "So, if they exist, why can't we see them?" Marinette said looking around. "Well they don't live here silly, they live in the Ghost Zone!"

Marinette tilted her head. "The Ghost Zone?" Tikki sighed. She had some explaining to do. "The Ghost Zone is the home to all ghosts. It's where you go after you die to "live" so to say, the rest of eternity." "Wow, this is amazing! So, if that's true, how come Phantom's here?" "Some strong ghosts can open portals into the world of the living. But when I say strong, I mean super strong!"

Tikki said, doing a mid-air somersault when she said super. Marinette nodded. "Well it looks like Phantom is a good guy, so we shouldn't have to worry too much. But someone with that much power could be dangerous. What if Papillion got a hold of him?" Tikki shared the same look of worry. "You'll have to keep a close eye on him. You're meeting him tonight with everyone else no?"

Marinette nodded. "The best course of action would be to befriend him. He might be a potential danger, but he could also be a great ally." Tikki nodded, before they heard fast footsteps. Tikki quickly hid in the closet, right before the door opened. "Eeeeee!" Marinette's friend Alya squealed. Marinette covered her ears, but that did very little.

When Alya stopped, Marinette put down her hands. "Jesus Alya! What was that for?" "What was that for?" Alya asked putting her hands on her hips. "You obviously didn't read the ladyblog. There's a new hero!" Marinette pretended to be shocked, which wasn't hard. She had no idea Alya was near the fight. She was getting better at witnessing the fight without being seen. In a both impressive and scary way.

"No way. What's his name, what does he look like?" "Well I wasn't close enough to hear what they said, but I saw that he wore black and white, and he has white hair. He was tanned, and a bit cute." Marinette had to hold in her laugh. Of course Alya would say that. "Well knowing you, you already started researching this guy." "Yeah, but so far nothing. This guy's a blank slate, at least here.

I might have to start looking internationally." "You might have to think larger than that." Marinette muttered. "What?" "I said I can help you research that." "Oh okay. But first could we get some food. I ran all the way over here on an empty stomach." Marinette giggled. Her friend certainly was unpredictable. One minute she was a reporter with a goal, the next she was a middle schooler with an empty stomach. "C'mon, I can get my dad to whip something up." Alya sighed with relief.

Adrien opened the door to his room and allowed Danny to go in first. When he did, Danny couldn't stop his mouth from opening slightly. "This is your room?" He turned to the rock climbing wall. "You have a rock climbing wall?!" He looked up. "And an upstairs?! Is that a half pipe?!" Adrien scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah. My dad looked up normal teenager's room, found all this stuff, shoved it in my room and said have fun." Danny sat on Adrien's bed. "Are you being serious?" "It wouldn't surprise me." Adrien said, crossing his arms. ' _That sounds like a touchy subject. Better stay away from it for now.'_ Danny decided to kind of change the subject.

"So, how can you get bored with all of this stuff?" Adrien smiled while looking around. "Well first off, I don't even have that much time to use half this stuff." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well I have modeling, Chinese lessons, fencing, and piano. So I don't really have that much time to relax." Danny looked at him. "Oh yeah of course, I completely understand."

"You have a packed schedule too?" "If playing DOOM all night counts as a packed schedule, sure." ' _Plus all those nights patrolling.'_ Danny thought. "DOOM?" Danny blinked at Adrien. "Alright, the first thing I'm going to do here is create a DOOM account for you. They started selling the game internationally, and I doubt you're low on cash."

Adrien had no idea what he was talking about, but he was excited none the less. Danny and Adrien began to walk over to the computer, when suddenly the door opened. The women with the highlights came in. "Danny, Mr. Agreste would like to speak with you. Adrien widened his eyes, while Danny nodded; not knowing this wasn't a common thing.

As they were walking to Gabriel's office, Danny decided to get in some small talk. "So what's your name? You know, so I don't just call you her or Ms. Business." Danny said trying to get her to smile, but she didn't even smirk. ' _Yup, still bad at talking to women.'_ He wanted to face palm, but that probably wouldn't make him look any less of a dork.

"You can call me Nathalie. If you need something _important_ , you can ask me." "Uh, thanks." After a few minutes, they finally arrived, in front of a fancy looking double door. "Well, go ahead." Rachel said. Danny nodded and walked in. The room was nice and bright. Gabriel definitely picked a good room. The lighting was perfect, and really complemented the artwork on the walls, and even the furniture.

It was a big room, with a table and two couches to the right, design plans and demo clothes to the left and expensive looking paintings. At the end of the room was an expensive looking desk and chair. Sitting on said chair, was none other than Mr. Agreste. "Come Daniel." Danny didn't like it when people called him Daniel, but he really didn't really feel like upsetting this guy.

Gabriel Agreste radiated power. He felt like a guy who would do what he felt he needed to, to get results. ' _This guy's just a designer. So why do I feel so, nervous?_ Danny sat down on one of the two chairs in front of Gabriel's desk. "So Daniel, I hope you already know that this party being planned is for the program, and that you will be making a speech,"

Danny widened his eyes "Wait a speech? Mr. Agreste, I, I can't make a speech up in front of people." You won't, you'll write it today and tomorrow. Natalie will read it and if she thinks it's acceptable, she'll give it to me, and if I think it's acceptable, than you will present it." Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just got here, and now he's writing an essay.

"Mr. Agreste, is there any way we could just, skip the speech?" Gabriel looked at him, before getting up and looking out the giant window behind his desk. "Daniel, do you know why I picked you out of all of the candidates?" "Uh, no. In all honesty I didn't…" "It wasn't because you were the brightest student." He looked back at Danny.

"I know you're not, I've seen your records." Danny's face started feeling hot, but Mr. Agreste just looked back out the window and continued. "No, when I saw your records I didn't see a leader, or someone who stood out. I saw someone who came late to school every day. A C student who looked about as average as you can get. Detentions, fights with star athletes, ect."

Danny clutched the seat's arm rest, trying to control his anger. "So why did you choose me?" He asked slowly. Gabriel turned around. "I want to change your record. I want to get you from that messily C student to A. If I succeed, it will make me and in turn my company look good, and it will help you tremendously in the future. But I will not waste my time with someone who cannot even do the simple task of making a speech.

If you don't like it, you can always go back. I can simply get someone else who will complete my orders without question. Is that clear Daniel?" Danny continued to clench the chair and look at the floor. ' _So that's what this is. I'm just some kind of fixer upper that'll make his company look good. Well if that's it Mr. Agreste…'_ "Yes I understand, but Mr. Agreste?"

Danny gulped and took a deep breath. "Don't think you'll get rid of me so easily. I'm gonna make sure I use all five years of my stay here." Mr. Agreste smirked. "We'll see. You are dismissed." Not wanting to stay any longer, Danny left. When he left the office he saw that Natalie wasn't there. He decided to walk back to Adrien's room and set up that DOOM account.

' _Now I get why Adrien has a sour spot for his dad. The guy has one right up the ass.'_ Danny sighed. "Well I can't back out now, because I said I wouldn't. Ugh, why did I say that?" He walked into Adrien's room, and saw that he was fixing his over shirt. "How'd it go?" Danny went straight for his beg and laid there. "Your dad really knows how to get out the worst of someone."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "How so?" "He actually got me to want to study.

 **Chapter 3** **terminé!**

 **I know, no fighting, but not every chapter is going to have fighting. I hope you all understand that.**

 **So Danny meets Adrien, his new roomate. I plan on having a sort of brother relationship between the two, and don't worry, I won't ruin the friendship between Nino and Adrien. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **Next we find out that Tikki knows about ghosts and even fought against a few. We'll see what impact that has in the future.**

 **Finally we have Danny's meeting with Mr. Agreste. Yeah, he was pretty cold, but what do you excpect from someone like him ? He did give Danny the drive he'll need to do well in school, so i guess that's good.**

 **Next episode, it's time for the miraculés team to get together and talk. Not only that, but Danny will be getting a new look and It's party time ! Lets just hope no one crashes.**

 **Answers !**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen- Thank you. I' ll probably keep Pan's powers the way they are. It's just one of those things like i said is** **none negotiable. Thank you for the advice thou!**

 **AngleWing'sRocks- Thank's I'll probably just say that.**

 **Star Amulet- Thank you. I hope you keep reading**

 **ZeroExia- (Shrugs)**

 **DARKPHANTOM13- Thank you, and this takes place after episode 6. That's why not a lot of people know he exists.**

 **Matt- my story? No sorry.**

 **Secretwhovianpony- (I love writing your username by the way) I was joking with Star Amulet so don't let go of your answer, whatever it is.**

 **Sonic Squid- Thank you!**

 **Fezesarecool1011- I hope you enjoy the series and this story and I already have an explanation, I'm just waiting for the right time to explain it.**

 **Love this- Thank you and I agree, I think she's missing. There was something that Adrien's dad said that made me think the same thing. Plus all of you guys too.**

 **Guest- Great minds think alike?**

 **Ichigo-lover-1412- Thank you and Pan Girl is an OC.**

 **Guest- Inventive, but no.**

 **See yeah !**


	4. Party Plans prt 1

**Hello! I said I was going to take Spring Break and just, well, take a break, but I decided, since season 1 officially ended Sunday (for me), why not get a chapter out. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end. By the way, I know I said that this story starts after episode 4, but as you saw in chapter 2, Danny knows how to use his ecto beam. I decided to give to him early, because blaaah. So don't be confused, this still takes place after episode 4 but before episode 5. And to clear up confusion again, Sam left BEFORE Danny got his powers.**

 _ **Party Plans part 1**_

Adrien was setting up his bed, to make it look like he was sleeping in his bed. He probably didn't need it since no one would check on him, but just in case. Plagg flew out of Adrien's over shirt.

"Its sooo late, do we have to?"

"A late night with Ladybug? Yes we have to."

"Remember, Pan Girl and Phantom will be there too." Adrien slumped.

"Oh yeah. Well you can't get it all, and if it makes you feel better, we'll stock up on camembert after."

Plagg's face lit up. "Alright, now you're speaking my language!"

"Great, Plagg, claws out!" Plagg gets sucked into Adrien's ring. One necessarily over the top transformation later, Chat noir stood in the place of Adrien. He smirked, and snuck out of the window, and using his staff, launched from building to building towards the direction of the rendezvous point.

After about twenty minutes, Chat landed on the building, and was greeted by Ladybug, who was holding brown satchel.

"Why hello my lady, it seems we are alone."

"Yay, how lucky." She said with sarcasm.

"What do you have there?"

"Oh nothing really." She took the satchel off of her and carefully put it on the floor. She opened it, and carefully took out a covered up batch of croissants.

"Hey, you actually brought them!" Chat said, surprised.

"It was a good idea, don't make a big deal out of it." She looked at him. "And get rid of that dumb grin on your face." Chat kept the dumb grin, and Ladybug looked away, trying her best to ignore him. Finally Pan arrived, and smiled.

"Food, thanks Chat." She said, thinking Chat brought these croissants, since it was his idea.

"Actually it was Ladybug who brought them." Pan gave a look of shock, before it turned into a sly grin.

"Oh is that so?"

"It was a good idea!" She looked at both of them, and saw them still grinning. Ladybug put her face in her hand. "Ughh, you guys are impossible."

"Speaking of impossible, where's Casper? The whole reason we're here is so we can question him." Chat said, while taking a croissant.

We're not going to question him, we just want to talk, and make sure he's a good guy."

"And ask him about the ghost thing. I want to make sure he's telling the truth."

"I think he is. My Kwami told me about the ghosts she's met, so he's not lying about ghosts existing and if they're strong enough, they can enter our world. But, I actually found something interesting…"

"Hey guys." They all turned and saw Danny flying down onto the ceiling.

They all sat in a circle, eating croissants and talking.

"So you guys started protecting Paris a year ago?"

"Yeah, we protect the city from common things. Mugging, car crashes, helicopter falling, but there are times we have to save the city from akumatized villains." Pan informed.

"Which are like the thing we fought this afternoon right?"

"Exactly. Akumatized victims usually get akumatized when they feel extreme negativity towards something. When they do, a terrible person who goes by the name of Papillion, takes over their minds, and transforms them into a, I guess you can call them a super villain." Ladybug said.

"Papillion? Why name yourself something so innocent?"

"I'm guessing, because he uses butterflies for his **cat** astrophic deeds, but don't think this guy's a push over. He's given us some pretty close calls." Chat said, eating his third croissant. Phantom nodded, ignoring the awful pun. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Ladybug decided to ask Phantom something.

"Danny you're a ghost. I hope you don't mine, but I looked you up a little. I found out, there have been sightings of you in a small town in the United States called Amity Park." Chat and Pan subtly almost choked on their food, but quickly calmed down.

"Wow, I'm surprised you found something on me."

"It wasn't much, but it does make me wonder. Why are you here?"

"Well, uh, I realized my city had enough protectors, so I thought I should leave. Heard Paris was nice, and here I am."

Chat raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He leaned into Phantom, who leaned back. "Yes." He said with his own eyebrow up.

"Chat, what are you doing?" Ladybug asked.

"Nothing." He said, quickly sitting straight, and shoving another croissant in his mouth. "So, how was Amity Park? Is it a dangerous place?" Pan asked

"Uh, well with the ghost kinda, but there are two, slightly competent ghost hunters. Don't worry, I have, no doubt they'll be fine."

Pan nodded. "Good. Wouldn't want to leave a city undefended." Danny nodded.

"One more question Mr. Boogedy." Chat said, swallowing his food. "How did you get here? I heard only strong ghost can open a portal into this world."

Danny had no idea what he was talking about, but he had to come up with something fast.

"Well, I was just flying around in the Ghost Zone, when I saw a portal open, and decided to fly through. Been stuck ever since." The miraculous team looked at each other for a few seconds, deciding whether to believe him or not. Finally Pan opened her mouth to talk, when all four of them suddenly heard sirens. They all looked down at the road and saw a car zooming passed accompanied by three police cars, chasing after it.

"I'm guessing this get-together's over." Danny said, stretching. "Let's go." Ladybug ordered. Everyone used they're respectful skills to follow the chase.

Someone came out of the criminal's car window and began to shoot widely. At the police. Officer Roger poked his head out slightly, wary of the flying bullets, and spoke into his megaphone.

" _Stop and desist! You're only making things worse for you!"_ Before he could say another word, the megaphone was shot out of his hand. "Agh!" He quickly got back into the car. "Don't lose them!" The driver nodded and drove faster. On top of them, the four heroes were right on the bank robber's tail. Ladybug was swinging using her yo-yo, Danny was flying, and Chat and Pan were jumping from building to building.

"We need to get rid of that gunner." Ladybug said, while swinging from building to building thanks to her yo-yo. "Phantom, do you think you can do it?"

"No problem."

"Don't mess up Phantom!" Chat shouts.

"Just sit back and learn Noir." Phantom flew towards the car, still above it so the criminals wouldn't see. He went intangible and flew down.

Inside of the car were four guys. Two were in the front and two were in the back. The criminals were sweating.

"I wasn't expecting this much heat!" Said the driver.

"Craig, keep shooting! Maybe we can make them back off enough to get away." The criminal next to Craig ordered. Craig nodded and was about to start shooting again, when suddenly a pair of hands appeared from the roof of the car and grabbed the gunner by the shoulders of his jacket and pulls him upwards.

"Ahhh!" Everyone but the driver looked at the spot where the criminal was with eyes incredibly wide.

"The hell just happened?!" The driver asked, trying to get a peak of what everyone was looking at, but knew he had to focus on the road.

"I, we, uhhhhh." The bank robber in the back just didn't know what to say.

Outside, Phantom just finished attaching Craig to a wall with his ecto goo.

"Don't even bother trying to get outta that. But don't worry; I'll make sure to get you out so the police can get you. If I don't forget."

"What?!" Phantom shot ecto goo over his mouth. "Mmmmm!"

"And that should keep the local's ears from bleeding." And with that, Phantom flew off.

The other three were still chasing after the runaway car with the police right below. Ladybug looked around, using her abnormal planning skills, she tried to come up with a plan to stop the car. She looked at the front tires of the criminal's car, she turned to Chat Noir and Pan Girl. She then looked at a street lamp, a loose bumper on the car, and finally her yo-yo.

"Guy's I have a plan."

"Great, and here I thought we'd have to keep following them until they ran out of gas."

"No need. Pan, but I will need send you to the buildings across from you." Pan nodded.

"Go for it. Just please don't miss." Ladybug did one more big swing before launching her yo-yo at Pan and wrapping around her waist. She launched her to the other side. Pan landed on her feet, and continued jumping from building to building, still able to catch up with the rest of the team.

"Alright, I'm going to need you two to flip the car you're your escrima sticks. Throw them in front of the front tires, I'll take care of the rest." The two nodded at each other, and sped up. Danny flew next to Ladybug, who was still swinging above the police.

"Gunner down or sideways I guess."

"Good, we have a plan to take down the car."

"Interesting. Do you need me?"

"Soon, just keep up."

When Pan and Chat were ahead of the criminals' car, they nodded at each other. Chat took out his staff and split it, turning them into escrima sticks. He threw one, and Pan threw her white nun chuck. When she did, it instantly turned into an escrima stick. Both sticks were embedded into the road ahead of the car.

The driver noticed, but was going too fast to stop. Both sticks were placed strategically in front of both front wheels. When the driver hit them, the car went into the air, doing somersault after somersault. All three criminals screamed in fear, thinking they were going to land hard on the street. Luckily for them, Ladybug landed on a street lamp in front of them, and readied her yo-yo, spinning it around and around, and when the car came, she threw her weapon at the bumper of the car.

It wrapped around the bumper and Ladybug pulled. The car came to an abrupt stop. Ladybug held on to the car, which was swinging back and forth in mid-air. After just a few seconds, the bank robbers opened the doors and fell out, landing on the floor hard, but that didn't stop them. Desperate to escape, they ignored the pain and got up with their bags of money.

They turned to leave, but suddenly hear their car fall to the ground. They turned around and saw team Miraculous plus Danny standing in front of them triumphantly. "Ahhh shit." One of them says in defeat.

The police finally catch up and quickly exit their cars and run to the villains. They see Paris' heroes and tied in ecto goo were the bank robbers.

"Ahh, are we glad to see you guys." Roger says in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem officer. These guys won't be causing any trouble." Pan said.

"We'll make sure of that. You, get those guys in cars." Two guards nodded and ran up to the criminals. They tried to pull off the goo but it didn't work.

"Oh yeah, that might take a while to get off. Try shoving them all in one car." Danny advised. The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. "By the way, I stuck another guy close by. I'll show you when you're ready."

"Thank you, uhh, who are you?" Chat put his arm around Danny and smirked.

"Meet Invisobill, our new towel boy." Roger raises an eyebrow.

"Invisobill, towel boy? I don't know which one sounds more ridicules." Danny said, pushing Chat off of him. News casts start driving in and reporters immediately run up to the young heroes.

"Ladybug, once again your team saves Paris, any comments?

"Chat Noir, how do you feel having new competition for Ladybugs affection?"

"Pan, how do you feel about a new hero stealing your color pattern?"

"New guy, what's your name? Are you part of team Miraculous?"

When a reporter asked that last question, everyone asked, if not begged, for an answer. Once the heroes calmed them down, Ladybug answered the question.

"This is Phantom, the newest member to our team, if he wants to of course" Danny looked at the three heroes and smiled.

"I can't see why I'd say no." Ladybug, Chat, and Pan smile as they welcomed their new teammate into team Miraculous. Phantom's smile couldn't fade. ' _I think I'm gonna love it here.'_

' _I think I'm gonna hate it here!'_ Danny thought in frustration. "Auggh!" Danny slammed his face on the desk in his room. His room was the same size as Adrien's. He even had a second floor, but the only thing in it was a king sized bed, a walk in closet, a desk, and a computer with three monitors. Natalie said he had permission to customize it to make it feel like home, which he appreciated.

Another important thing to notice was Danny's clothes. He now wore a red expensive looking jacket, over a white t-shirt. He still had wore jeans, and also had expensive shoes, all of these of course from Mr. Agreste's company.

Danny didn't mind the change, but it did annoy him a bit that Mr. Agreste basically said to change his style, because it sucked. Another thing that annoyed him was this speech. The party was today, and he had to memorize this speech he made yesterday.

' _Why did I make this speech so long? I'm never going to memorize this in time.'_ There was a knock on the door, and Danny said to come in. Adrien walked in.

"Oh hey."

"Hey, how's the speech coming?" "I finished it, but memorizing it, that's the problem."

"Well you can take a break. We need to go get your suit."

"Ugh, I almost forgot." He put his face in his hands. "There's so much to do. Is it usually like this?"

"For me kinda, but you won't have to worry about it much. It's just crazy like this because of the party."

"Wow, sorry you have to go through this. It must be torture." Adrien shrugged.

"You kinda get used to it after a while." Adrien got on Danny's bed when a question came to mind. A question he's been meaning to ask for a while, but just couldn't get to it.

"Danny, do you know a hero named Phantom?" Danny stopped trying to memorize and turned his chair.

"Phantom, you mean the ghost boy from the news? Uh, yeah. He was a hero from Amity Park before he came here. Why?"

"Well you're from Amity Park. What if this guys following you? He could be some kind of stalker ghost." Adrien said, waving his fingers for emphasis.

"Heh, I doubt it." Danny said, getting up. He went over to his closet to get his jacket.

"Then how do you explain him being here?"

"Well," Danny looked around trying to think, when he suddenly had a story. "Actually, I accidently got him out of the ghost zone." Adrien widened his eyes.

"Really, you? How?"

"Well you know how my parents are ghost fanatics; they created this kind of ghost portal. A portal that leads to this dimension called the Ghost Zone. Well I turned it on and it worked, but something happened I didn't except. A ghost came out of it, right after I turned it on, and the ghost was none other than Phantom."

"So you think he's following you because he feels indebted or something?" Adrien asked, getting curious. Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I don't understand ghosts."

"Well I guess that explains a few things. I'll be honest for a second I thought maybe you were Phantom."

"Hah Hah, you obviously don't know me that much." Danny said, scratching the back of his head. "I can barely save a cat in a tree."

"Heh heh. Well we should probably start going. Before Natalie gets us by the ear."

They left Danny's room and walked down the hall.

"Natalie, I don't think she likes me."

"Don't worry about it. Natalie might act rude, bossy, and a bit scary, but she's actually a cool person, once you get to know her."

"I'll have to see that for myself." They got to the stairs and saw Natalie talking to that old, but slightly buff man again, but this time they weren't talking as softly as before.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gardel, but Mr. Agreste will not give you a second chance."

"But, I've been planning parties since Adrien was in diapers, how can…"

"That's exactly why. Your style is to old fashion, and this party proves it."

"What?! This party will be amazing, Mr. Agreste would not approve of it if it wasn't."

"Amazing, but not current I'm afraid." The old man turned around and saw a young formal looking woman. She had red hair tied in a bun, glasses, and a smug look.

"Old fashioned?"

"Your style is stuck in the past. How is Mr. Agreste supposed to bring guests over if his parties aren't current?"

"There's nothing wrong with the style I use."

"Well that not what Mr. Agreste is saying." The old man looked at Natalie.

"Natalie please. Can't you convince him?"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. He has allowed you to attend, seeing as how you made the party but…"

"Forget it! If he wants me to leave, then I'll just get my paycheck and do just that!" He walked out of the house, with absolute rage. Adrien and Danny looked at each other.

"Who was that?"

"Christopher Gardel. He's the one who plans all of my father's parties."

"More like was. Sounds like he just got the boot." Adrien looked disappointed.

"Sounds like it. It sucks thou. He's been around for so long, kind of like a part of the family."

"Well I'm sure he'll be alright." Danny said, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien smiled, when suddenly Natalie called.

"C'mon we're going to be late!" She said." The two quickly rushed down the stairs.

Meanwhile back in Chris' apartment, Chris was on his couch and he was angry. More than a decade, he's given his life for the Agreste family, and they just throw him out, like he was… he was just another piece of food that passed his expiration date. How dare they! In front of him was his coffee table which had some random stuff on it.

Chris sent them all on the ground out of anger. Chris, looked at his golden watch, a watch he received from Mrs. Agreste before she… She gave it to him for all his hard work and he's never token it off. He figured he was a part of the family, but today has proven otherwise. Still upset, Chris sat back and looked up at the ceiling, trying his best to relax.

Somewhere in an unknown part of Paris, shutters opened, allowing none other than Papillion to see the beautiful city before him.

"Such sadness, such betrayal, such regret. What a perfect host for one of my akuma. He held out his hand, and a butterfly flew into it. He covered the pure little thing with his other hand and watched as the dark energy consumed it. When it was done, he let it free, and the akuma flew towards the window. "Fly my little akuma and darken his heart!"

The akuma made its way to Chris' apartment and entered his watch, changing it from gold to obsidian. Chris immediately sat up, slouched but attentive. His eyes looked glazed, as Papillion's symbol appeared in his face.

" **Hello Planner, I am Papillion. Your feelings of hurt reached out to me and I know exactly the cure. I can help you get revenge on the ones who left you to rot and those who replaced you, all I need in return are Ladybug's, Pan girl's, and ChatNoir's miraculous, do you think you can do that?"** "The perfect plan is already in my mind!" He said with a huge grin, before darkness consumed him.

Later at night the party began, and it was going well. Guests were arriving one after another, and people were chatting everywhere. Tables were set for the guests to sit down, and there was still space to walk around. Waiters walked around with trays of snacks to hold the guests off until dinner, as well as refreshments.

Gabriel was walking around talking to guests one after another with the same smile on his face, a smile people didn't see often, even if it was fake. As for Adrien and Danny, they stuck together, smiling and thanking any guests that went by. After the last guest they said thank you to left, Danny immediately dropped the smiled and groaned.

"I didn't think your cheeks could hurt so much just from smiling."

"Yeah and the party's just getting started." Adrien said, grabbing water off of a waiter's tray. They talked about stuff, and smiled to any guests, who came to say hi. Danny introduced himself like thirty times to people he would probably never see again, but there was this one guy that stood out from the rest.

Danny had just come from the bathroom inside, and was walking down the stairs, when he accidently bumped into someone. Danny looked up and saw another business man looking guy; this one was on the phone. He had gray long hair, tied in a ponytail.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just on my way inside, I didn't even notice you." "It's fine, it was my fault too Mr. uh"

"Masters, Vlad Masters. You must be the boy who was lucky enough to move to Paris for a whole four years."

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it." Vlad put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it must be whack," Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It must be what?"

"but this is an amazing experience, and you will soon see that as well."

"I hope so Mr. Masters."

"I have no doubt Mr." "Fenton, Danny Fenton." He held out his hand and Vlad hesitated for a second, before shaking it.

"Well, I've kept this guy waiting long enough. I hope to see you in the future, Mr. Fenton." Vlad walked up the stairs, apologizing to the guy on the other end. Danny continued to walk down the stairs thinking about how that guy said whack, and didn't notice Vlad looking back at Danny with curious eyes.

Danny didn't have long to walk around because now it was time for dinner. As waiters told the guests to please find their seats, Danny walked up to the stage, where his, Adrien, and Mr. Agreste's seats were. Once everyone was in their seats, Gabriel stood up.

"Before we begin eating, Daniel would like to say a few words." People clapped, and Danny stood up nervously. People watched him and he looked back at them, desperately trying to remember that long and boring speech he made, finally he sighed.

"Look, I wrote this whole speech that frankly I can't remember and you probably don't want to hear." He earned a few laughs and chuckles. "But I don't need a long speech to say that as long as I'm here I promise to make the most of it and I also promise to hold the Agreste Company's name with pride, since it's all because of them I'm here. I hope to make great friends and great memories here in Paris. I also hope, with Mr. Agreste's help, I can turn from a measly C student to an A."

He looked at Mr. Agreste, and he looked back. Not with anger or happiness, not even shock, just looked.

"So let's give a round of applause for Mr. Agreste, for giving me, a regular kid, the chance to see things I never thought I would." Everyone clapped, and Danny sat down.

"Nice." Whispered Adrien.

"Thanks. Not bad for something I pulled out of my ass at the last minute." When the clapping died down, everyone suddenly heard one lone clapper. They all turned to the clapping, which was coming from the top of the gate. On top of there was a slightly buff man. He had clown make-up his hair was green and slightly curly.

He wore purple pants, a green vest tie, and a purple coat with big sleeves. He kept clapping with a smile on his face.

"What a touching speech, but did anyone else hear all those goals, all of those plans? Plans rarely work out, well unless you're me of course." "Who are you?" Gabriel asked in anger. "Why, I'm the Planner and boy do I have something for you.

 **And we'll end it there. Will the Planner be stopped, or will this night go completely according to plan? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Yes I used Heath Ledger Joker's design. I thought "why not?" and did it.**

 **Also as you can see I have a new style, I'd like to thank NoSignalBlueScreen for the advice. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **So season 1 is over *cries* but that's okay. Now I can write season 1 and blend it in with the story a bit easier. I'm also glad that Alya still has a chance to get the fox miraculous. Let's all hope it happens.**

 **Answers!**

 **\- Thanks!**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen- Thanks for the advice, and I'm glad people don't accept fighting every single chapter.**

 **Star Amulet- More interactions on the way.**

 **Kimera20- Thanks!**

 **S.S Pie- Well it was the Fentons. Gabriel did a thorough background check before picking him of course. Well I think if anyone encountered Gorilla they'd have the same reaction too. As for Pan… Thanks for all the complements.**

 **OceanDaughter7-Thank you, and I frankly hope to see more Danny Phantom Ladybug crossovers in the future.**

 **Timewarp321- Very much so yes.**

 **Featherheart4248- Keep reading and thank you!**

 **There's one more thing. Since season 1 is over, I decided to recommend Miraculous youtube videos that I think really show the series' amazingness. (Not a word, sticking with it.)**

 **So here's the first.** Miraculous Ladybug Season 1 Tribute - French + Engish + Korean Megamix

 **Keep living life, and I hope to see you next time.**


	5. Party plans prt 2

**Welcome back! We are now in part 2 of Party Plans. Funny story, I was going down the list of episodes for this story and apparently by the time I get to episode 16 of this story, I'll only be on episode 5 of Miraculous. So this story's season 1 is going to be looong. Well let's get started.**

 _Part Plans part 2_

Danny widened his eyes.

' _Planner, could he be another akumatized victim? I need to get off stage and transform.'_ Adrien was thinking the same thing. He needed to find an opening to leave. Plagg better be ready, cause he didn't have time to get any camembert with all these innocents here.

"Everyone get on your knees, c'mon lets go." Everyone complied, even the Agrestes and Danny. Adrien took this chance to roll under the white cloth covered long table in front of him and jumped off stage. Luckily everyone was too busy fearing for their lives to notice. He stealthily crawled away from everyone and eventually was able to get up the side stairs and through the side door. He opened up his vest and Plagg came flying out.

"Time to transform Plagg!"

"I don't know. During the whole party you didn't feed me a nibble of cheese." Plagg said turning away and crossing his arms.

"Plagg, I was not going to smell like cheese during the party. Now c'mon, there are civilians out there who need Chat Noir!" Plagg thought about it and sighed.

"Alright, but I want you to know that you're slowly killing me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Plagg claws out!"

Meanwhile Danny was trying to look for a way out himself. Gabriel was focused completely on Planner and Adrien was… He turned around and saw that Adrien was gone!

' _Where is he? Could he have gone into the crowd to not stick out?'_ It was a possibility. Danny just wished he could quietly leave an area like he could. Danny suddenly had an idea. _'I, I could try going invisible in my human form.'_ Danny tried this before and he succeeded, but he had to be in complete concentration, and that was going to be a little hard with all this pressure.

He looked back at Planner. ' _I need to try. All these people could get hurt thanks to this mad man.'_ Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw that he was gone. ' _Perfect, now calm_.' He slowly walked down the stairs and went towards a hedge on the side of the building. When he was behind it, he let go of his invisibility. "Alright," He whispered. "I'm going ghost!"

Marinette was working on a new designing project with her T.V. on, when it suddenly turned to breaking news.

" _We are at the Agreste's residents where an esteemed party was taking place to welcome the new foreign exchange student, when a new villain appeared going by the name 'Planner'. He has luckily not noticed us, but he has ordered all inside to get on their knees. He has not made his demands yet, but it is only a matter of time. Hopefully team Miraculous get here on time, before things get ugly."_

Marinette looked at the T.V., worried.

"Tikki, Adrien is at that party, he could be hurt." Tikki flew over to Marinette.

"The news reporter said that he hasn't done anything yet. If we get there quickly, we can maybe stop him before he does something terrible."

"You're right Tikki! Marinette put her ear on the floor to check if anyone was still awake downstairs. Luckily her parents were both sound asleep. She got back up. "Tikki, spots on!"

Planner looked around, waiting for his prey to come any…

"Well what do we have here," Everyone looked up and saw Chat Noir folding his arms at the very top of the mansion, the moon shining right behind him. "A party crasher?"

' _Bingo.'_ "Chat Noir, so glad you could make it. I have a proposition for you." Chat jumped off of the building and landed on his feet.

"Does it have anything to do with changing that haircut, because if that's the case, I'll do anything." Planner's smile stayed.

"No, it's a lot simpler than that. All I need is your miraculous."

"I thought you said it'd be simple. You must be crazy if you think I'd give you my miraculous." Chat took out his staff and twirled it around a little before getting into a battle position.

"Oh but it is." Planner snapped his fingers and a helicopter came towards the party. When it got there, the mini gun on the bottom of it turned towards the guests. Inside of the helicopter was none other than the crooks team Miraculous put away Friday, or at least two of them. The gunner, Craig, and the driver. "You have two minutes to give me your miraculous and tell me where the remaining ones are, or I will have no choice but to start, crossing names off the guest list."

Chat widened his eyes in shock and Planner noticed.

"You see, easy."

'If I give my miraculous Papillion will be one step closer to his goal, but if I don't…." He turned to his father, crouching behind table. Chat hung his head. Meanwhile, Phantom, invisible, saw the whole thing.

' _While Chat gets flashy I'll do the smart thing and attack from behind.'_ He turned to the helicopter. ' _Let's start with you.'_ He flew towards the helicopter and stopped above the helicopter. "Gunners are usually on the left… or was it the right? Oh boy." He tried his luck with the left and pulled the guy out.

He looked at him with shock.

"Wait you're the gun dude from before, didn't I just arrest you?"

"You can't get rid of me that easy ghost freak."

"Oh brother." Phantom said, rolling his eyes. Planner's smile widened.

"C'mon Chat Noir, don't tell me that piece of jewelry is more important than innocent lives."

"I-I…" Chat stuttered, his usual charm gone.

"Fine! Gunner, mow down half of the guests, hopefully that will make Chat think quicker!" The guests started screaming in fear.

"Wait no…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think 'gunner' should be left in charge of anything." Everyone turned to Phantom. "I don't want to be the one who says it, but he kinda sucks."

"Hey!"

"Oh c'mon you know it's true." The crowd gasped in surprise. Some whispered about the new hero while others took pictures. Meanwhile Vlad Masters just looked up and frowned slightly. _'This feeling.'_

"Ahh, the new flower who just recently blossomed." Planner said creepily.

"If that's a weird way of saying that I'm the new hero on the block, then yeah."

"It looks like your only bargaining chip just got beat." Chat said angrily. "Which means I can give you a good clown beat down. Consider your act, cancelled." Planner just shook his head.

"You think so?" He pointed his hand towards the helicopter. "I think the show requires an encore." Chains shot out of Planner's sleeves and wrapped around the helicopter's landing gear. He then began to pull it downwards. "Plan B, if I can't shoot these guests into Swiss cheese, I'll simply crash the helicopter into them!"

"No!" Phantom and Chat say in unison.

"Last chance Chat Noir. Give me the miraculous and the information I need or everyone blows up!" Phantom quickly put Craig down and flew up to the end of the helicopter. He grabbed on to the end and pulled desperately. Planner noticed, and for a second he snarled.

"Just can't get you to fuck off, can I?"

"Many tried, many failed."

"Then allow me to be the first." He lifted his other arm and three katanas shot out of his sleeves. Phantom dodged all three of them.

"Whoa hey! Don't you know I have serious allergy involving very sharp swords?"Planner just pulled the helicopter closer to the party guests. Chat quickly spun his staff once, and had the end point towards the helicopter. He extended his staff and it hit the front of the vehicle. It began to push it back, and Phantom grabbed the end. While he did so, he found the chain and blasted it with his ecto beam. Phantom smiled and looked down, noticing that Craig was nowhere to be seen.

'Damn!" He whispered. He'd have to deal with that later. "Noir I'm gonna go get rid of this helicopter and the lucky driver inside, take care of this guy."

"Already on it." Chat growled. This guy was gonna pay for threatening his father, and his new friend. "How about you and I take a nice trip?"He extended his staff, hitting Planner in the stomach and sending him flying. Chat soon followed.

Planner landed hard on a rooftop. He slowly got up, just in time for Ladybug and Pan to show up. He smirked.

"Ladybug, Pan Girl, lovely for you two to drop in."

"Planner!" They said in unison. They both got out their weapons and got into a battle stance. Chat landed behind Planner and widened his eyes at the two super heroines.

"Ladybug, Pan Girl!"

"I'm guessing this is the infamous Planner." Pan said, her sight not leaving Planner. Chat nodded.

"Be careful, he can apparently shoot anything out of his sleeves." Planner's grin widened.

"That is my power, I can make anything pop out of my sleeves. Which makes since, after all, what is a planner without his tools?" Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Planner, who had a self attaching shield appear out of sleeves. It attached itself onto his arm and blocked the yo-yo. A pistol came out of his other sleeve which he caught and began firing at Ladybug. Pan got in the way and spun her nun chucks, creating a shield to block the bullets. Chat shoulder checked Planner, causing him to lose his gun.

"I hope you didn't forget about loveable me Planner."

"How could I forget?" A long metal stick flew out of his sleeves and he caught it. Suddenly a curved blade appeared on the top turning it into a scythe. He launched at Chat and swung his scythe. Chat blocked a few swings before back flipping over a swing delivered by the grand weapon and landed on his feet. He launched at Planner who swung his scythe again, this time making Chat duck under it.

He successfully dodged the attack and swung his staff. Planner let his shield hand let go of his weapon and blocked Chat's. He then jumped and delivered a spin kick to Chat's head. It hit and Chat was sent flying. Ladybug threw he yo-yo at Planner and he spun his scythe around, blocking the attack. She tried two more times, both getting the same result.

Pan ran towards him and jumped. He tried to land a kick on him, but Planner blocked it with his scythe. She jumped off his scythe performed a mid-air back flip and threw an escrima stick. It hit Planner across his face, making him a bit unbalanced. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Planner's scythe. Ladybug and Planner played tug of war, but Ladybug's goal wasn't to get the scythe.

Chat took this as his chance and ran towards planner. He jumped kicked him, sending him to the edge of the rooftop. They all crowded around Planner.

"It's over Planner, give us your akuma." Ladybug ordered.

"It's never over for someone with a plan." A smoke pellet came out of his sleeve, and he threw it down, creating a big cloud of smoke.

"Cough Cough! What did he just do?" Chat asked.

"Smoke bomb! He's going to escape!" When the smoke was gone there was nothing but a piece of paper where Planner was. Ladybug picked it up and saw a drawing of the Eiffel Tower. Danny landed on the roof top and walked over to the others.

"Hey guys, how's out planning the planner going?" Ladybug handed him the paper.

"He's leading us like sheep. He wants us to go to the Eiffel Tower."

"And I'm guessing we're going."

"We have no choice."

"Anyone else hear that little voice in their head saying 'trap'?" Chat asked. Everyone looked at him. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Planner stood at the top viewing point of the Eiffel tower. He looked down at Paris grinning, sure of his success. Suddenly he heard a voice.

" **Planner, what are you doing, why are you not going after my Miraculous?"**

"Because my dear Papillion, why run after something when you can make it come to you? I will get you your items."

" **And how do you plan on doing that?"**

"By exploiting the little hero's biggest weakness." Planner looked down and saw team Miraculous making their way up the Eiffel tower. They soon arrived on top in battle positions.

"The game is over Planner, just give up." Phantom said.

"Oh I agree this will be the last of my games, but I won't be the one giving up, I'll leave that honor to you." A button switch came out of his sleeve and he pressed it. Suddenly red dots appeared all over the tower.

"Ladybug, Pan girl, and Chat Noir. This is your last chance, give me your miraculous, or I will destroy the Eiffel tower, killing all of the unfortunate souls around it. This will crush the spirits of millions, and crush the bodies of hundreds!" All three miraculous holders widened their eyes. They looked at each other than back at Planner before hanging their heads. Planner smiled.

"Good, now that you've seen reason…"

"No." Everyone looked at Phantom who glared at Planner. "You think you can threaten them, endanger this city, and skip away scot free?"

"It's not like there's another option right?"

"Wrong! There's actually one more." Ecto energy coated Phantom's hands.

"We beat you, smash your akuma and go on our merry way." Chat, Ladybug, and Pan looked at Phantom, shocked. Did he have enough faith in them and himself to bet the lives of hundreds? Could they actually beat him in time to stop the destruction of the Eiffel tower? He took a deep breath.

"Guy's just remember, we're heroes. Our job is to protect the citizens from harm and we can't do that if Papillion gets your miraculous. We need to take this risk." What they didn't notice was that Phantom was sweating. This was a big gamble and if they messed up… Planner growled.

"I don't think your taking me seriously. I'll show you I'm not bluffing!" He was about the press the button, but Phantom blasted the device out of his hand.

"Hah, now what?" Chat asked.

"Fine, the hard way. Bombs, activate code 343!" Planner shouted. The bombs began to blink. "You have ten minutes! Ten minutes to get rid of nineteen bombs that are scattered around the tower. Now do you feel the weight of the situation?" Phantom turned to Ladybug.

"Ladybug, you and Pan should stay here and deal with Planner while me and Chat try and destroy these bombs." Ladybug nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"C'mon Noir, we have a national monument to save." Phantom grabbed his hand and jumped off of the tower.

"Are you insane?! Wait don't answer that, I'm pretty sure you are!" Chat screamed as they fell. Phantom stopped their fall and floated to the nearest bomb. "Heh oh yeah, forgot about that for a second. You're still crazy thou." Phantom shook his head.

"So how are we supposed to stop this bomb?" Phantom asked. Chat thought for a second before he got it. "I think I got something."

"Hyaa!" Ladybug sent a round house kick towards Planner, who grabbed her leg and threw her at Pan who caught her.

"Ladybug, I think we need a lucky charm."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I'll distract him, go on and do your thing." She ran forward towards planner, while Ladybug took out her yo-yo. She threw it in the air.

"Lucky charm!" A pair of handcuffs appeared and she caught it. "Handcuff's what…"

"Ahh!" Ladybug looked up and saw Pan on the ground clutching her now bleeding arm. Planner, holding a katana grinned. He swung down, planning on ending her, but Ladybug blocked the strike with her yo-yo and wrapped her weapon around Pan's good arm before pulling her towards her. She helped her up and stood in front of her.

"Agh, thanks. What did your lucky charm give you?"

"A pair of handcuffs, but I don't know what to do with them left."

"How long do we have?" "

About six minutes. I hope the boys are having some luck with those bombs."

Phantom held Chat above a line of bombs.

"Are you sure about this?" Phantom asked.

"No, but that's normal so its fine."

"Alright, here you go." He threw Chat at the tower and watched as the cat themed hero activated his power.

"Cataclysm!" Dark energy surrounded his hand as he fell towards the tower. When he was close he placed his hand on the tower as he slid down. He left it there. Every time he passed a bomb, he would destroy it completely thanks to his power of destruction. He was able to take eight bombs out, unfortunately destroying a piece of the tower with it, but sacrifices needed to be made.

Chat jumped and Phantom caught him.

"Alright we got eight, but what about the rest?" Chat asked.

"Hmm, I want to try something."

"Wha- ahhh!" Chat screamed as Phantom suddenly threw him back at the tower right next to the bomb.

"WHY?!"

"Toss me a bomb." Phantom ordered. Chat didn't appreciate getting thrown around, but complied. He dethatched the bomb and threw it at Phantom. Phantom made his hand intangible and had it go through the bomb. He made his hand tangible, destroying the bomb.

"Not bad Casper."

"We'll just have to keep doing this, just in case things don't go as planned." Chat turned serious.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Ladybug and Pan only had four minute left before the bombs went off and they had nothing. Pan had to only provide backup for Ladybug thanks to her injury, while Ladybug herself fought Planner. Ladybug and Planner both swung a punch and hit each other in the face. They both separated.

"Planner, if these bombs go off, you'll die too, and there's a big chance Papillion will lose his precious miraculous in the explosion. You won't gain anything out of this."

"I'll gain the satisfaction of knowing you failed and that my plan succeeded!"

" **Planner, are you defying me?! Stop this foolishness and retrieve my miraculous! If you refuse I'll…"**

"There's nothing you can do Papillion. I accounted for your ability to control me. Even if you force me to do anything, the bombs will go off, and I will still win." Ladybug had to think, she only had three minutes before the bombs went off. She looked at her cuffs, then her eyes wandered over to Planner's sleeves, then to Pan's lips. _'That's it.'_

"You say you can come up with any plan and succeed, but how can you with such limited tools?" Ladybug asked. Planner frowned.

"What?"

"Admit it, you're limited. You can never pull off a huge plan because your sleeves can only produce so much." Planner growled.

"How dare you, my sleeves have the ability to produce anything I need. Something like size could never get in its way to please me." Pan caught on to Ladybug's plan, or at least the insulting part, and decided to try it herself.

"You hear that Ladybug? He's so lying. Those little sleeves probably can't even produce two rocket launchers."

"Oh is that right? Well lets test out your theory. I'll make two rocket launchers on both sides, right now." Ladybug yawned. "Look we have a national monument to save. Can you please not bore us with your tall tales?" Planner left eye was twitching.

"That's it!" his sleeves suddenly grew bigger as it began to pop out four rocket launchers. Ladybug quickly went into action.

"Got you! Pan catch." She threw the handcuffs at Pan, who caught it. She then threw her yo-yo at Planner and wrapped it around his wrists. "Quickly Pan, cuff him from his sleeves." Pan ran towards Planner at top speed and cuffed him at his sleeves. The sleeves continued to grow since the rocket launchers had nowhere to go."

Pan jumped back just in time because the sleeves suddenly exploded, making fabric go everywhere. Pan saw the obsidian watch, which was once covered by the sleeves.

"That must be the akumatized item." She yanked it off of Planner and smashed on the ground, allowing the akuma to fly in the air. Ladybug opened her yo-yo and spun it around.

"I'm freeing you from evil!" She caught the akuma and opened the yo-yo again, allowing the pure butterfly go free. "Bye bye little butterfly.

Phantom threw Chat at another bomb. He dethatched it and was about to throw it when he looked at the time.

"Uh Phantom, this says we only have thirty seconds!"

"What?! Where not gonna make it! What are we gonna…"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The two heroes looked up to see millions of little ladybugs flying around. They all went down the Eiffel tower and made all of the bombs cease to exist, including the one Chat was holding. They then flew off to fix anymore damages made to the city because of the fight. Chat sighed.

"She did it again. Isn't she amazing?" "Uh, don't forget Pan helped her too." But Chat was too far gone in his own little Ladybug world. Phantom sighed and shook his head.

Chat and Phantom made it back up and went over to Ladybug and Pan.

"You guys sure cut it close."

"What can we say, we're dramatic." Pan said, with a now fully healed arm. They all fist bumped and that was when Chat noticed Chris looking dazed in confused.

"Wh-where am I?" He went to feel for his watch, but it wasn't there. "Oh no my watch! Where did it go?" Chat looked around and found the watch, which returned to its original state, on the ground. He picked it up and felt it. This was the watch his mother gave Chris. Chat smiled and walked over to Chris.

"This is it right?" He saw it and smiled

"Yes thank you. This watch is precious to me. It reminds me of something I once had." Chat nodded.

"I understand." _'I really do.'_

Papillion stomped his foot in frustration. "This time you may have won, but my plans are becoming more and more foolproof. Soon I will take the miraculous from all three of you and you will be powerless to stop me!"

After the whole thing, Phantom agreed to drop off Chris and after, went home. He landed behind the house and turned back. He walked back to the front and saw people taking down the big decorations that couldn't stay overnight. All the guests were gone, except for Vlad Masters, who was talking to Adrien's dad. Adrien walked up to Danny.

"Hey where were you?"

"Oh, I was, hiding behind a bush, but I accidently bumped my head and went unconscious. I just woke up." Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Hey I told you I was to clumsy to be a superhero." Adrien laughed.

"Heh, yeah you can say that again. Heh heh heh." Danny lightly punched him in the arm.

"Alright it wasn't that funny."

"I just heh can't stop haha imagining it now." Danny groaned.

"Adrien I swear…" The conversation was cut short when Vlad and Mr. Agreste walked up to the two young boys.

"Boys, Mr. Masters, an old friend, was just informed that he has urgent business here in Paris. I have asked him to stay here, so I want you to show him the same respect you show me. Is that understood?"

"Yes father." Adrien said nodding. Danny just nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't be here for long. I just need to deal with a sudden incident and I should be good to go."

"It's no problem Mr. Masters. Danny informed.

"Yeah, stay as long as you need to." Adrien said. Vlad shook Adrien's hand, then Danny's. When she shook the latter's hand he paused for a second, as if recalling something, but he shook it off.

"Mr. Masters?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about Daniel, I just remembered I need to make a call. Gabriel, if I can have Natalie lead me to my room."

"Yes, she should be inside." They both walked off.

"Well, we should probably sleep too." Adrien said looking at the time. "We have school tomorrow." Danny blinked. With everything that happened tonight, he forgot about school.

"Yeah your right. I need all the sleep I can get now, so I don't get any during school." He adjusted his collar as they walked towards the door. "Man, I can't wait to get out of this tux."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Adrien shook his head.

"No."

The next day, Adrien and Danny were dropped off at the entrance of the school. It was smaller than Danny's city high school, but it felt more cozy I guess is the right word, Danny didn't know, it just felt nice. A boy, dark-skinned, wore a blue shirt with an eye in the middle. He also wore jeans, a bunch of wristbands, glasses, a red hat and orange and gray headphones around his neck.

"Hey Adrien." They fist bumped. Nino looked at Danny. "You must be the new resident in casa la Agreste. I'm Nino, Adrien's best friend."

"Danny, Adrien's roommate, I guess." Nino smiled.

"So, you into tech?"

"Uh no not me. If you want to talk tech, you'll have to go to my best friend Tucker, but I warn you, once he starts, you'll be talking to him for a solid two hours about nothing but tech."

"Sounds like a cool guy."

"Huh, well if you're interested, I can set something up." The bell suddenly rung and Nino sighed.

"Well it's time to start another dull year of middle school."

"C'mon Nino, this is the first day of school, plus it's our last year." Adrien said.

"I know, but summer felt so short this year. Now we have to go and deal with school work and agh Chloe."

"Hey at least she's not all over you."

"Who Chloe?"

"This girl who thinks she's a goddess just because her dad is major. She's like your stereotypical rich girl." Nino informed. "Oh and she has the hots for Adrien." Adrien groaned.

"Nino…"

"Sounds rough."

"You have no idea. He almost has more trouble with girls going all over him than me." Nino said, pointing at himself. Adrien raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay okay, you might have a little more of a problem, but that's only because you're a model dude."

"Heh, if you say so Nino." Adrien said punching him in the arm. Danny did hear that Adrien was a model for his dad's company. Hmm, maybe he should be a model. He thought about it.

' _Nah.'_ They stopped in front of a classroom.

"Alright this is our classroom. Don't worry about making more friends, everyone, minus Chloe, is very nice. You'll get to know them all in no time." Adrien said.

"Yeah, you look cool Danny, you should have nothing to worry about." Danny nodded.

"Thanks guys." He took a deep breath and walked in. He looked around. The classroom looked nice. It was the type of classroom that went up, the further back you went. There were five rows and the seats were filled with people talking to each other. His eyes wandered until he saw someone. She wore a black and purple jacket, a black and green checkered skirt, purple leggings, black boots, and a black belt with a white buckle. She also had a ponytail, a black bracelet and choker. She had beautiful purple eyes and lips.

' _What were the chances she'd be Paris? What were the chances she'd be in my class?'_

 **And that's a wrap. Well Danny saw someone he wasn't expecting. You'll have to see how Danny handles this next time.**

 **How did you like Planner? Was he good was he bad? Tell me, cause this is my first fanmade villain.**

 **Answers!**

 **Star Amulet- Yes cliff hanger. If the show did it to me, then I should do it to you… right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **16- You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **DARKPHANTOM13- Hehehehe.**

 **-Vlad will be around. And since he saw a possible half ghost in front of him, he would most likely want to investigate further.**

 **Kimera20- Thanks, and most likely fruitloop. For now I'll leave his ghost half alone.**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen- Thank you, I like the change too.**

 **Makoto4days- Thank you, and as for Sam and Pan *shrugs***

 **Guest- Made a mistake, thank you for pointing it out. I'll fix it when I can.**

 **Ddkeac- I was trying to come up with a Papillion pun at the last minute, failed horribly.**

 **Phantom Fan 21- Well I'm glad I was able to introduce you. This show in my opinion is great. I recommend sitting down with a snack and a drink and just enjoy the show.**

 **(Edit) I forgot to give yo this chapter's suggested Ladybug video. This one shows an alternative to Volpina that would have left us all with wet faces.** WITH OR WITHOUT THE MASK by MeliZbeauty.


	6. One of the same prt 1

_One of the same part 1_

Danny watched as Sam Manson was sitting alone at the left second row table, reading a book, completely engrossed in it. Danny didn't even notice that he started to slowly walk towards her. Adrien and Nino looked at each other, confused.

' _What do I say to her? "Hey Sam, haven't seen you in a while." "Hey there Sam it's me Danny, nice jacket." "Hey there pretty lady, I'm looking for a girl, black hair, vegetarian, likes to where ahh!"_ Danny didn't get to finish that thought because he suddenly tripped on a bag left carelessly in the middle of the first step. He went crashing down and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at this new student who, out of nowhere, fell.

Danny used Sam's table to pick himself up and when he was halfway up he turned and saw Sam looking right at him, eyes widened.

"Uh heh, hey." Sam continued to stare at him.

"D-Danny?" Danny scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about the lame intro, but…" Danny was suddenly interrupted by a long hug from Sam. Danny was surprised at first, but he got over it and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much! What, how did you get here?"

"W-well I was the "lucky" winner of a contest Gabriel Agreste made. The winner gets to study in Paris for four years and well, here I am." Sam stopped the hug and moved back.

"Wait you're the winner of that contest Aidren's dad made?" Danny nodded.

"That's amazing! Wait, if you were the winner, then you were at that party with that akuma victim?"

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that. I'm guessing that sort of thing happens a lot. I was attacked by a Rhino guy when I first got here." Sam widened her eyes. "Wait what?"

"Yeah, he was after this guy named Marco, but when I saw him I kinda made a smart remark and he almost pounded me, but luckily Ladybug Chat Noir, Pan Girl, and Phantom came to my rescue." Sam sighed in relief and smiled.

"Wow, first day here and you got into trouble immediately." Danny smiled. "Well you know how I like to run into trouble." They both laughed. Adrien and Nino walked up to them.

"I had no idea you knew Sam Danny." Adrien said.

"Yeah she was a friend in Amity before moving here. She was actually one of my best friends." He smiled back to her and she blushed a little bit.

"That's great man. Making friends just got five times easier. A friend of Sam is a friend of a lot of people in this class." Nino informed and Sam blushed in embarrassment.

"Nino." Danny smirked.

"Popular, are we?"

"Well a lot of people here aren't jerks like back in Amity, so I can stand them a bit more." Adrien gave a mock bow.

"Why thank you." Everyone laughed, but the good time was cut short when someone started yelling.

"Who knocked over my bag?!" All of them turned to a girl who had blond ponytail hair and wore expensive white pants, a black and white shirt under a yellow long sleeves jacket. Next to her was another girl. She had orange hair, a white blouse under a purple and blue checkered sweater. She wore glasses, blue pants and black leggings. The blonde girl crossed he arms.

"Well?" Danny scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, that was me, sorry. Your bag was kind of in the way."

"That doesn't matter." Said the red head. "If Chloe's things are in one place, you make sure you walk around it. Each of her things no doubt cost more than everything you and your family own."

' _Well seeing as how my parents have a portal to another dimension…'_ "Look I said I was sorry, there's nothing more I can do."

"You can tell me what hole you came out of and why you're here."

"Chloe, can you learn to not insult the first person you see?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sam's right Chloe. This is Danny, a new student who's living with me for the next four years." Adrien said. Chloe and the red head, who's name is Sabrina, widened their eyes.

"Heh, so I guess it's your hole I'm living in Adrien." Adrien smirked at that.

"I just hope you don't mind the bats and the smell."

"Oh Adriekins!" She suddenly went all over Adrien, causing Danny to jump back in shock. The others just sighed, since this wasn't the first time this happened. "I'm feel so sorry for you. To have to take care of someone like… him. _Sigh_ This must be so hard for you."

"It's really no problem Chloe. Danny is a great roommate." Danny smiled.

"Thanks man."

"Now," Sam ripped Adrien away from Chloe. "Why don't you go on and cuddle your mirror instead of Adrien." Chloe huffed and went to sit down.

"Heh, thanks Sam." Adrien said, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem." Sam said while pretending to wipe dirt off of her hands. At that moment two girls walked into the classroom. One had blue hair that was in two pigtails. She wore a white t-shirt with flowers on the top right of her shirt, which was under a black jacket with rolled up sleeves. She also had pink pants and purse. Her purse also had a special flower design and an M on it.

The other girl was brown-skinned with reddish brown hair. She wore jeans with a white thank top underneath a plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes. She also had black rimmed glasses with a white spot on each side.

"Hey guys!" Ayla says waving to the group.

"Hey." Everyone, minus Danny, said in unison. They came into the group circle, and when Marinette noticed she was next to Adrien she quietly yelped and before Adrien could say hi, she switched places with Ayla. Adrien looked at her confused, but quickly shook it off.

"Danny, these are my two other best friends Ayla and Marinette. Guys, meet Danny Fenton, an old friend from my old town Amity Park."

"Ah the famous Danny Fenton, I've been meaning to talk to you." Aliya said, wanting to get down to business.

"Famous?"

"Sam's talked about you and Tucker a lot. She loves telling us about all the crazy things you three used to do back in Amity." Marinette explained. Danny smiled right before Aliya got into Danny's face.

"So Danny, if you're from Amity Park, you must know Phantom." She said, holding her phone to Danny's face.

"Uh, yeah, but in my town he didn't have a name."

"So can you tell me about him? Anything will help the Ladyblog."

"Ladyblog?" Danny asked.

"Aliya has this sick blog about the heroes of Paris. The blog is about all the heroes, but Ladybug is the main topic." Nino informed.

"Sound's cool. Uh, I guess I can tell you everything I know, but it's not a lot. Phantom's not the type of guy that'll sit down and explain his life over a nice picnic." Marinette and Adrien smirked a little. Before anyone could say another word, the teacher, Ms. Bustier came into the room.

"Please take your seats, so we could start our first day of the school year. Everyone went to their seats.

"Danny, the person who sat next to me left during the summer, so you can sit here."

"Thanks Sam." When everyone was in their seats, Ms. Bustier began roll call.

After Danny's first four classes, it was time for lunch. Danny, while going down the stairs with the others, answered any question he "could" about Phantom. When they were in the courtyard Aliya hugged him.

"Thank you Danny! With this info I'll be sure to have a great scoop tonight."

"Anytime Aliya." Aliya and Marinette started to head out of the school, which confused Danny.

"Uh, where are you going?" Danny asked. Marinette turned around.

"To lunch. I found this great place over the summer, and were gonna go check it out."

"Can you guys do that? I thought we eat lunch in the cafeteria." Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, in France, schools let kids go out of school grounds during lunch. So we could go home or to a restaurant to eat. After lunch we come back here." Danny smiled. "You know, France is really growing on me." Sam smiled while rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, I have my own place I want to show you." She said as she dragged Danny out.

Sam took Danny to a nice homey looking restaurant.

"And here I was expecting a gothic poetry place. Never thought you'd come to a nice clean place like this."

"I ate in nasty burger remember?"

"Ehh, I wouldn't call Nasty Burger a nice and clean place." Sam had to agree. One time she got a veggie burger with cockroach instead of a veggie burger with olives. They stepped in where they saw, Sam's dad?"

"Oh, I didn't know your dad worked in a restaurant."

"Not just any restaurant. C'mon." She dragged him to her dad, who was the restaurant's host. He turned towards the two teens and widened his eyes in shock when he saw Danny.

"D-Danny F-F-Fenton? Oh no." He said, whispering the last sentence. Sam frowned.

"Dad, Danny won a contest and is living in France for four years, isn't that great?" She asked harshly. Sam's dad put on a fake smile.

"Oh yeah, that's wonderful. Tell me son, are your parents with you?"

"Uh, no sir just me. I'm living with another family." Sam's dad sighed in relief. He then realized what he did and composed himself.

"I mean, that's a shame. I would have loved for them to destroy- I mean see my restaurant."

"You mean you made this restaurant?" Sam's dad raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Did you think I work for someone? Ha Ha, no this is a family run restaurant, and a successful one might I add."

"Well, congrats sir."

"Thank you." He said wrapped in complete glory. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well dad, we'll take the window seat."

"Sure honey I'll get your brother to get your orders. He just got out of school too and wanted a few extra cash." Sam groaned.

"Great, just great." Sam walked off and Danny raised an eyebrow before following her. They sat down in a booth and Danny looked around.

"I've gotta say, this place is looking pretty good." Sam smiled.

"Thanks, my parents may be annoying, but they know how to make a restaurant. They're both really proud of this place. I help out every once and a while. The people who come in are nice, and this is the only time I can stand my family. When we work together it just feels so smooth and... well I guess fun." Danny smiled, happy for Sam.

"Heh, maybe me and my family should start a restaurant so we could get closer. We can call it BOOsters." Sam laughed, making Danny smile more.

"Aww! Well isn't that precious!" Someone said mockingly. Danny turned around and Sam just sighed. The not needed comment came from Sam's brother. He was a nine year old red head. He currently wore a black tux and a yellow tie, but he usually wore a white t-shirt underneath a red hoody and jeans. Danny remembered this kid when he was seven. He sure has grown, he was a little over half of Sam's height now.

"Hey Grayson." He gave him a high-five.

"Hey Danny, I never thought I'd see you here."

"Yeah, I'm living here for the next four years."

"And you didn't want to waste time and immediately asked my gross sister out on a date." He said tauntingly. Danny just smiled and shook his head, but Sam looked ready to throttle him.

"We're just having lunch as friends, something you'd understand if you had anything."

"I have more friends then you!"

"I doubt it." Grayson stuck his tongue.

"Uh," Danny said cutting in. "Maybe you should take our order Grayson."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Whattya want?" They gave their order and Grayson took their menus.

"Alright, I'll try not to spit in your food Sam."

"And I'll try not to spit in your ear while you're sleeping Grayson." She said with a false sweet tone. Danny just chuckled while Grayson walked away.

"Glad to see you guys have gotten along."

"Hey, I tried, but he makes it impossible.

"Hey, it could be worse, you could have Jazz."

"Are you kidding? Jazz is way better than Grayson. She's not immature and annoying."

"She's not immature, but she is annoying." Danny made one of his hands act like a mouth and put on his "mock Jazz" voice.

"Danny did you know that your kind of mannerisms are signs of clorostopoticisis? No, well if you picked up a book every once and a while, nag nag nag nag nag!" Sam put her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed.

"Danny!" She said, throwing a napkin at him.

"What? It's true!" He said mid laughing.

They kept talking and soon the food came, and after an inspection done by Sam for any spit, they ate. Sam looked up from her said and watched as Danny ate his burger like an animal. Sam just smiled and stared at him. Danny noticed and looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sam quickly stopped and blushed.

"N-nothing it's just… it's really good to see you again." It was Danny's turn to blush.

"I-it's really good to see you too Sam." They stared at their food, not knowing what to say, until Sam had a question.

"I'm kind of interested. How are you able to speak and write French? Did you take a class or something?"

"No, actually it's a funny story. Remember…" Suddenly a blue mist escaped Danny's lips. He looked around with a serious expression.

"Danny, are you okay." He looked at Sam.

"Huh, oh yeah, I just… really need to use the bathroom." Sam blinked.

"Oh, okay. Just down into the hall to the left.

"Thanks." He ran towards the bathroom. Sam raised an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed it.

' _Boys.'_ She continued her salad, when she suddenly heard a loud roar, coming from outside. She looked out the window and saw a weird looking creature. He had an eyeball looking face, with sharp teeth and a green and red eye. He wore high-tech black armor and had blue buff looking arms. Finally he had a blue tale with an eyeball at the tip of it. Sam widened her eyes.

' _An akuma, here?'_ She looked at the hallway Danny entered with a sad look. "I'm really sorry Danny." She whispered. She ran out of the door, luckily her parents were talking in the kitchen and her brother was on the other side of the restaurant. She went into the ally next to the restaurant and pulled on the collar of her hoodie, allowing a panda like Kawami out.

"Torro, an akuma is attacking, here!"

"Oh no, was that what that loud noise was?! Sam, your date, _gasp_ your family!"

"Two things. First of all, that wasn't a date. It was a friend get together date… thing. Second we need to hurry and take action." Torro nodded. "Torro, Synchronize!" Torro was sucked into the belt, making it turn into a black and white utility belt, with a nun chuck on either side and a smiling panda face on the buckle. Her purple hoodie turned into a black zip up with panda ears on the hood. Her pants turned into white shinobi pants that stopped at her ankles. Black ninja boots replaced her regular boots. She glided her hands over her hair creating a ponytail. Finally she put her hands over her eyes and a glow appeared behind her hands. She put down her hand and a white domino mask was covering parts of her face. She spun around for a few seconds, following the energy flow around her, until she stopped in a fighting stance.

Phantom shot an ecto beam at the ghost, but it dodged it easily. It then launched itself at Phantom. It grabbed him heading straight down for the roof of some building. Phantom quickly put his feet on the creature's chest and flipped them both around. Phantom was now standing on top of the creature, while the ghost's back was heading towards the roof.

They crashed onto the roof, causing the ghost to howl in pain. Its tail blasted Phantom off of him. Phantom landed on his back, but quickly got up, and so did the ghost. "You made me leave my… friend get together date thing! You're gonna pay." It was about to go for Phantom again, when Pan rapped the chains of her nun chuck around its neck.

"Stand still!" Instead of doing that, the ghost grabbed Pan and threw her at Phantom. She flipped mid-air and landed on her feet.

"Phantom, what kind of akuma is this?"

"It's not an akuma, it's a ghost." Pan widened her eyes.

"What?!"

"There's no doubt about it, I can sense these kind of things."

"So, how are we supposed to beat him?" Phantom sighed.

"I have no idea." Pan deadpanned.

"You, the ghost fighter, doesn't know how to stop… a ghost?" She turned to him. "Do you know you ridicules that…?" The ghost, tired of waiting, snatched Pan and flew up.

"Damnit!" He flew up, following her. Meanwhile Pan tried to get the ghost off of her.

"Hey, let go, you one eyed, eyeball?" The ghost growled. It held Pan by her shirt and cocked a fist.

"Oh no." He punched her into a window and into an office floor. People stopped what they were doing and looked over their cubicles. Pan shook off the pain and looked around.

"Uh nothing important here folks, just get back to works. Suddenly Phantom and the ghost came in intangibly. Phantom threw the ghost into a cubical wall.

"AHHH!" Screamed one of the employees. The ghost then shot ecto beams out of its tail eyeball and Phantom blocked all of them with his own ecto beams. Unfortunately, the beams that missed hit other random stuff.

"Alright, maybe it's best if you all evacuated." Pan suggested. The citizens didn't need to be told twice, and they quickly ran away. Phantom picked up a printer and threw it at the ghost, who easily went intangible, allowing the device to go right through it. Pan girl ran up to it and jump roundhouse kicked it in the neck. It caused it to stumble backwards, allowing Phantom to fly right into it, destroying another cubicle.

The monster got up angrily and Phantom, still in the air, charged an ecto blast. The ghost narrowed its eyes and charged its eye. They both fired their beam, and they both collided. They were in a beam struggle, and Pan knew she needed to do something to make sure Phantom won. She took out her nun chucks again and charged.

She struck him in the stomach and the knee, causing him to go forward and bend down. It was starting to lose the beam struggle, so Pan decided to do one more thing. She went behind the ghost and jumped on his back. She then back flipped off of it, breaking his concentration and pushing him into the ecto beam.

It got hit and was sent flying. Pan, rolled out of the way and the beast went into a bunch of cubicles before getting shot right out of the building. It landed right in front of a lamppost. It groggily got up, but before it could move any further, a yo-yo tied it up to the lamppost. The monster roared and struggled, but it didn't budge. It turned around to see Ladybug and Chat Noir right behind it, with ladybug holding onto the yo-yo. It snarled at them before going intangible, but it couldn't go through the yo-yo string. It looked confused before continuing to struggle.

"Well what did we catch today?" Chat asked, walking over to the front of the ghost and leaning in. The ghost growls and snaps at him, making Chat stumble back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chat turned around and saw him descend with Pan in his arms. When he landed he put her down, and they both walked over to Chat. Meanwhile Ladybug was still holding the ghost in its place.

"So, where's the akuma?" She asked.

"Nowhere. Short version, this is a ghost."

"A ghost!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison. Phantom nodded.

"I'm sure of it. I don't know what it's doing here thou."

"Aand you don't know how to defeat it either." Pan pointed out. Phantom sighed.

"The ghost hunter doesn't know how to defeat a ghosts?" Chat asked. "That's pretty…"

"Shut it Noir. Pan already pointed that out for me earlier."

"Aww, I thought the mock Phantom position was mine."

"Ugh, guys. This guy is getting harder and harder to restrain."

"Why hasn't this thing gone intangible yet?"

"It did, but I don't think it can go through the yo-yo." Chat informed.

"What, how? Ghost should be able to go through anything."

"Our Kawamis have been fighting ghosts for years. Maybe they found a way to not have to worry about their intangibility." Pan said.

"So then, your weapons are also ghost weapons, the first ghost weapons ever. That's so cool." Phantom blinked, thinking about what he just said. "Wow, sounded a bit too much like my parents there." He said under his breath.

"ROOOAAAR!" All of them, minus Ladybug, who was already looking at it, turned to the ghost, who was trashing and screaming.

"Guys, get ready, he's about to.. break… free!" Ladybug said, right before the monster broke through. It immediately grabbed Ladybug's yo-yo and spun her into a wall. It then went for Chat, who quickly took out his staff. The ghost's fist collided into Chat's staff which he put in front of him for defense. Chat than expertly twirled his staff, before hitting it in the side. He finally extended his staff and launched forward, connecting his foot with the ghost's face.

The ghost back flipped mid-air and landed on its feet. It then raised its tail and fired ecto beams. Everyone dodged them, only getting skimmed here and there. Ladybug charged at it and jumped. She then swung her yo-yo and got him across the face. She landed in front of it and tried to kick him in the stomach, but it quickly caught her leg and lifted her up.

Ladybug took the chance and kicked him in jaw, forcing the ghost to drop her. She then spun her yo-yo around, before launching it at the ghost's chest. It sends him flying, before he landed on his back. Chat went on all fours and charged.

"My turn." When he was close enough, he jumped up, took out his staff, and swung down at the ghost. The creature saw this and rolled out of the way. It then grabbed Chat's leg with its tail and swung him around before sending him up in the air. Before he could land on the ground, Pan caught him. He looked at her, surprised.

"Well this is new. Usually you guys are the falling damsels in distress and I have too…!" Pan "accidently" dropped him.

"Oops, this is all so new to me Chat." Chat rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Why are all the girls on this team so feisty?" Phantom slid back next to Ladybug after getting tail whipped away.

"Alright, we need a way to finish this." He said tiredly.

"Well it may be a ghost, but maybe it can be defeated the same way." Ladybug said. She took a deep breath. ' _I hope this works_.' She launched her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" hearts gathered around and created a black and white thermos. It landed in her hand and looked at Phantom. "I got nothing." Phantom smirked.

"But I do. Hand it over here." Ladybug tossed it, and the ghost saw what it was and widened its eyes. It knew exactly what it was, and knew it needed to stop what they were planning immediately. It launched at the thermos, and just as it was inches away, and air blast pushed it back. Phantom caught it and looked back to see Pan Girl, in her ready position.

He gave a thumbs up and looked back at the ghost.

"Alright, Ladybug? We need to get that ghost in this thermos?"

"What?"

"Again way too long to explain, just know, this is what we're using to capture it."

"A-alright. How?"

"First, we need to weaken it a bit more. Can everyone do that?" Pan girl, who only had two minutes left to use her power and Chat Noir, lined up next to them. Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go!" Ladybug ordered, before everyone charged.

They all attacked the creature with everything they got. It was a lot easier now. The ghost was weakening, and team Miraculous used this to their advantage. Chat used his staff's ability to extend to jump high. He swung down, but the ghost blocked it with both of his arms. He pushed Chat back, who landed back on his feet before charging again.

He swung, parried, and swung again. He hit its side, causing him to stumble back. He bumped into Pan, who smirked when it turned to her. She swung her nun chunks over and over again, forcing him to just dodge and block for a bit. Finally he did a tail swipe, and Pan ducked under it. She threw her black nunchuck at its face.

It, mid-air, turned into an escrima stick and struck it hard in the face, making it stumble back. Chat twirled his staff and had the tip face the monster's back. He extended his staff and nailed the creature in the back, sending him flying forward. The creature landed on its stomach. It looked up and saw Ladybug running towards it.

The ghost's tail rose off the ground and fired. Lady blocked them all with her yo-yo and the ones she thought she couldn't block, she dodged. When she was close to it, Ladybug jumped over the creature and tied her yo-yo to its leg. She spun it around for a few seconds before sending it into a car.

The ghost looked daze now, almost completely out of strength. Phantom landed in front of it and opened the thermos. The ghost knew what was gonna happen next, it's heard of what happened to the ghost that went against Phantom. It gave one last loud roar and Phantom just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if you get back to the ghost zone, here's some advice. Discover toothpaste." He pointed the thermos at the ghost and pressed the button. A blue light beamed out of it and hit the fallen creature. The ghost began to get sucked in, until it was completely inside the small container.

The rest of team miraculous finally arrived and were all equally shocked.

"That, actually worked." Ladybug said in complete shock.

"Hey, you capture butterflies inside of your yo-yo, this can't be any weirder." Ladybug looked at Phantom.

"No, it is." Phantom just shrugged.

"Well I think we learned something important today." Everyone looked at Chat. "Stock up on thermoses."

"This isn't a regular thermos Noir."

"Yeah no shit Casper."

"This kind of thermos was designed by the Fentons, ghost hunters in Amity Park." None of the three miraculous said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing.

' _Fenton? Danny Fenton?'_ Phantom looked at the thermos and found somethings interesting. One was a button next to a picture of a green swirl, and the other one was a button next to a cylinder picture. Phantom pressed the button next to the swirl and the thermos glowed green for a few seconds. Everyone looked at it.

"Alright, what happened to the magic thermos?" Pan asked.

"I don't…"

" _Ghost zone transport successful."_ Phantom blinked.

"Well, I think that's all the fun I WANT from this weird thing. Ladybug, if you'd please." Phantom handed over the thermos to Ladybug, who threw it up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Instead of millions of a million of ladybugs flying around, black, green, and white beams went around the area, restoring everything to what it once was. When it finished, the thermos returned to Phantom's hand.

"Ahh!" Phantom screamed, almost dropping the thermos.

"It came back?" Chat asked.

"I don't understand, all of the items I receive from lucky charm vanish once I activate Miraculous Ladybug."

"This is really weird." Phantom said, stating the obvious. He pressed the other button, and the thermos turned into a small cylinder shape, with a button on the side. "Well, I guess I'm stuck with this thing. Which I guess is helpful in case another ghost shows up."

"We need to talk about this sudden ghost appearance. We never had ghosts before Phantom showed up. No offense of course." Phantom waved it away.

"No problem, but your right, we need to figure this out." Suddenly they heard bells and looked up at a clock tower which read 1:30. All four of them widened their eyes.

"Well I should get going." Chat said before using his staff to propel up onto a roof.

"Funny enough, so should I." Pan said before expertly climbing a building onto the roof.

"Bye Phantom, we can talk afterwards." Ladybug said before using her yo-yo to swing away, leaving just Phantom.

Phantom looked around. Everything about this was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what was going on. He sighed and flew back towards the restaurant.

What the heroes never noticed was that a robotic raven was watching the whole thing, sending a live video to its master, who was sitting in an abandon warehouse. Monitors all around him, as he studied the protectors of Paris, but most of all, studying Phantom. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"This is incredibly interesting. This boy, he has similar abilities to me, but he is untrained undisciplined. I know if he comes with me, I can unlock his true potential, and use it for my plans. Skulker." A robotic looking ghost, with high-tech armor and gear, and had green flames for a Mohawk and goatee stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes Plasmius."

"I need you to collect something for me, I'm sure you know it well." Skulker looked at the screen and smiled.

"Oh yes I know. I never forget past prey."

 **Hey guys! Alright so a few things.**

 **I decided to write the Author's note once here, instead of twice. It just makes it easier, and you guys can get right to the story.**

 **I'm glad to see 49 favs and 76 followers. I honestly never thought I'd get anywhere near this amount for many reasons.**

 **I'm new, and I expected everyone to think my writing is crap**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Danny phantom crossover only had two stories when I started (Happy to see it went up) so I didn't think many people would give this topic the time of day**

 **And just cause.**

 **I'm glad I can entertain you guys with my chapters and I hope you stick with me till the end. So thank you.**

 **Sam is Pan Girl! I know shocker. None of you saw this coming, and I don't blame you. I'm the best at mysteries.**

 **Sam has a brother! Why? Why not?**

 **Also it looks like Plasmius is making his move, how will the encounter go? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Any questions? Just simply review! Speaking of reviews…**

 **Answers**

 **Linkonpark100-** **I couldn't leave Sam, she's awesome. (So is Tucker of course, but you can't have them all.)**

 **DARKPHANTOM13-** **I hope you liked the little reunion. And thank you**

 **Star Amulet-** **Thank you. And I hope enjoyed this one.**

 **Kimera20-** ***Takes a bow* Thank you.**

 **Phantom Fan 21-** **I'm glad you enjoyed it and I read the first chapter, thumbs up! Don't worry, I already have some fun family embarrassing moments planned for Danny.**

 **Ddkeac-** **Thank you**

 **16-** **Vlad just has some business to deal with in Paris, he won't be staying long.**

 **Makoto4days** **\- I try my best, but if you notice something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me.**

 **Panthernoir-** **You called it.**

 **Today's Ladybug suggested video show more than just Marinette and Adrien. Let's give their classmates some love!**

Miraculous Ladybug AMV - YOUTH couples&friends by Serena Rosie


	7. One of the same prt 2

_One of the same part 2_

Phantom quickly phased through the roof of the Manson's building and landed in a bathroom stall. He transformed back into Danny and quickly got out of the stall. Pan Girl landed in the same ally she transformed in and de-transformed. A weak Torro flew back into her hoodie. "I promise I'll get you some celery when I can." She ran back inside. Danny ran back into the booth, just as Sam got inside.

She ran in too, out of breath.

"Sorry, for making _huff_ you wait."

"N-no I'm sorry _gasp_ , for making you wait." They both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They both looked worn out and tired and looking at each other's tired state just made them laugh.

"The bathroom wasn't working so I had to go to another store's, then rush back here."

"That's alright, I decided to get some quick fresh air and took longer than I thought." Sam looked at a clock. "We should probably get back to school. Next is chemistry and that means Ms. Mendeleiev, and she not a big fan of people coming in late."

"Is she like Mr. Lancer? "No, Mr. Lancer will always be a teacher in his own… league of annoying." Danny smirked and they both put their money for the food on the table, Sam grabbed some left over celery, and they both ran back to school.

The rest of the day was simple. Sam, Adrien, Marinette, and Nino helped Danny get settled in easily and introduced him to everyone in the class. Danny saw that this place really wasn't like Amity. Almost everyone was welcoming, something you don't get very often in Casper Middle School.

There was also the fact that opposites really attracted here. Max, a book worm and videogame nerd was best friends with Kim, the all-star. Also there was Rose, the cheerful outgoing girl with Juleka, the shy Goth. It was all really… refreshing. After school, Adrien and Danny said their goodbyes and had Gorilla drive them home.

When they got inside, Natalie stopped them.

"Adrien, in an hour you'll need to go to your Chinese lesson and Danny your French lesson will start at the same time. They both nodded and were about to head upstairs. "Oh and Danny, a package arrived for you, it's upstairs in your room. Danny widened his eyes and smiled.

"Yes! Thank you Natalie." He ran up the stair to his room, while Gorilla, Adrien, and Natalie looked at him with confusion. Adrien opened the door to Danny's room and saw him opening a big package. Adrien sat down on his chair and watched Danny curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's a sort of replica of the rocket Saturn ll. It's tall, I mean 'almost hitting the ceiling' tall. Not only that, but it also comes with a ladder I can put inside of it, so if I ever use the second floor, I can easily get down."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, and you're gonna build it all?"

"I'm gonna try."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I think I got it. If I need you I'll call." Adrien shrugged and went over to the TV. He turned it on and began flipping through the channels. After thirty minutes, Danny was reading the instructions and Adrien turned to the news, where the news reporter was going over today's fight _._

" _Earlier today Team Miraculous stopped another villain whose goals were unknown. Here we have a video of the fight. Shot by a very brave tourist."_ They showed Ladybug, Chat Noir, Pan Girl, and Phantom battling it out against the ghost. After it showed them defeating and capturing the ghost, it turned to the tourist and a reporter. When the tourist talked, they made sure to have what he said translate into French.

" _So tell us what you saw here today."_ The reporter said. _"I was just walking around with my fiancé, when suddenly I heard a commotion. We went over to check it out and we saw something right out of a comic book. Four heroes, team Miraculous right?"_ The reporter nodded.

" _Yeah, they were amazing, and they looked so young. It was all so… amazing! No doubt I'm coming back next year."_

" _You're not worried that you'd get hurt?"_ The tourist smiled.

" _I saw those guys in action and I have no doubt, as long as they're here, Paris is safe."_ Danny and Adrien smiled to themselves. _"Well you heard it here, back to you Jensin."_ Danny went back to his instructions, but his smile couldn't leave. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment from the civilians, so to get this kind of treatment, it felt… nice.

Later that night in downtown Paris, Phantom was on patrol, since it was his night to do so, and he felt great. He flew around with a smile on his face. So many things happened today. He saw Sam again, made new friends, he was getting complements thrown at him rather than insults, garbage, and ecto beams, curtesy of his parents, and he got his Saturn ll.

Yup, things were going great." He suddenly frowned.

' _But my mind still goes back to that ghost.'_ Danny stopped. _'Where did it come from? I didn't think any ghosts were here, Ladybug said there weren't any ghost here before. Are they… following me?'_ Suddenly Phantom's ghost senses went off.

"No way, not another…" Suddenly Phantom was shot in the back with an ecto beam. He landed on his stomach on a rooftop. He got up, ignoring the fresh pain and looked up at his attacker. Phantom widened his eyes.

"H-how?" Skulker looked down at him with a smirk.

"Miss me Whelp?"

"Skulker, how did you get back in your exoskeleton, what are you doing here?!" Skulker laughed as he landed.

"All of these things are because of my employer, someone you'll be meeting soon. So are you going to come easily or will I have some fun?" Phantom got up and they circled each other.

"I wouldn't mind some fun." They got into their fighting positions and launched at each other. Phantom threw a punch, hitting Skulker in the face. Skulker recovered and tried to back hand Phantom, but the latter limboed under it. Phantom, still limboing, lifted his feet up and used his hands to stay up.

He then used his feet to kick Skulker in the chest, sending him in air. Skulker caught himself and stayed in the air. He then aimed his fist at Phantom and his ecto gun gauntlet opened up and he fired mercilessly, forcing Phantom to dodge. After dodging multiple ecto beams, Phantom phased through the ceiling and landed in a big hotel suite.

Phantom looked around, but he didn't have long, because Skulker came in and the minute he saw Phantom, he continued shooting. Phantom dodged the bullets, while running towards the kitchen counter. He slid behind it, using it for cover.

"Skulker, if your room service, you're doing a terrible job." "The only job I have is collecting you."

"Oh, well you're doing a pretty bad job at that too." Skulker growled, stopped firing and phased through the floor. When the shooting stopped, Phantom peeked his head out of the counter. When he saw nothing he frowned.

"What the…" Suddenly Skulker grabbed Phantom by the neck and threw him at the wall. Phantom quickly phased through it and ended up in a bedroom. He landed on the bed and only had a second to get his breath when Skulker came through the wall with a blade sticking out of his other gauntlet.

He thrusted his blade, and Phantom quickly rolled the other way, causing Skulker to stab the bed.

"Whoa, whoa Skulker, dinner first, bed later. Phantom kicked Skulker in the side, sending him off the bed. He crashed through the room's glass double doors and ended up on a balcony. Skulker quickly picked himself up and a crossbow appeared out of his two shoulders. He fired ecto tip arrows, which Phantom blasted with his ecto beam. Phantom than ran toward him and tackled him. They broke the railing and fell into a dark ally.

Back in the living room of the suite, the door opened revealing a hotel worker and a family of guests, woman, man, two children.

"This will be your room." The bellhop turned on the lights and everyone looked at the destroyed suite. They all blinked before the bellhop quickly shut the door.

"Oh my mistake that's are, uh, damaged model room. Your room is actually over there, come along." And with that, he pushed the family away from the "model room".

Both Phantom and Skulker landed on their backs in the alleyway. Phantom groggily got up and looked towards where Skulker landed and got a metal fist to the face, launching him back. He landed, again, on his back and got up to see Skulker gone.

"Game over, Whelp." Skulker said, from behind Phantom. Before he could turn around, he was shot in the back with ecto-tricity, causing him to go on all fours. He was shot again, and landed on his chest. Before passing out, Phantom shot a huge beam of ecto energy into the sky, hoping that at least one of his teammates saw the signal.

Marinetti, who was doing her homework on her balcony. She sat on her lawn chair, comfortably, when she saw a green beam of energy in the downtown area of Paris. She widened her eyes before going down into her room.

"Tikki!" She called, looking around for her Kawami. Tikki came flying off of Marinetti's pillow and went over to her face.

"What is it Marinetti?"

"I'm not sure. I saw a beam of green energy, it could be an attack." Tikki gasped.

"Should we contact the others?" Marinetti thought about it.

"No, I just want to investigate, and if it involves what I think it does, Phantom will already be on the scene." Tikki nodded. _"Tikki, spots on!"_

Phantom slowly opened his eyes. He groggily looked around and noticed that he was in a warehouse. Another thing he noticed was that he was inside of a metal cube. He tried to get out, but he couldn't move an inch.

"Don't bother Whelp, there's no way out." Phantom looked up to see Skulker looking down on him with a smirk.

"I'm sure you're loving this Skulker." Phantom said with a growl. Skulker crossed his arms.

"You have no idea. No more insults, no more lucky ways around it, I have you right where I want you." Phantom rolls his eyes.

"You mean right where your boss wants me."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not technically yours, I'm his. You're just the underpaid lackey. The real bad guy's him." Skulker growled and his ecto-blade came out of his gauntlet.

"Well, will I be the 'real bad guy' if I chop up your head right now and mount it on my wall?!" Skulker grabbed Phantom's hair and put the blade under his chin.

"Enough Skulker." Said a voice in the shadows. Skulker and Phantom looked towards the voice, surprised. Skulker got over his shock quickly and grumbled, as he put his blade back inside of his gauntlet and walked back. Out of the shadows was a blue skin man. He had red eyes, black pointy hair, and fangs.

He wore white pants and long sleeved shirt with black gloves. His shirt is connected via a black belt and stems up to his neck. He wore black boots and finally a high collar cape connected around his neck that is white in the back and red in the front.

"Hello Phantom, I am Plasmius."

"Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I'm kind in a cube. Wanna change that?" Plasmius chuckled.

"Always quick to joke aren't you. No I think my offer will be better told if you were in there." Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"Offer?"

"I want you to become my apprentice." Phantom just stared at him for a few seconds before laughing.

"Heh, wh-why hah, why would I do that?"

"Because I can make you better than you are, stronger. You have only touched the tip of your abilities, I can feel it. I can teach you more." He started showing off to Phantom by splitting into three people, creating ecto shields, creating an ecto energy ball. After he was done, he fused into one person and smirked.

"There is so much I can teach you and I will. All you have to do is pledge your allegiance to me." Phantom frowned.

"You must be, one really messed up frootloop, if you think I'll join you." Plasmius widened his eyes.

"I know your type. You think if you throw some power around I'll come over to you and kiss your feet huh? Well I got news for you pall, I'm not sharing my first kiss with a boot… and I probably shouldn't have admitted that." Plasmius clenched his hand and snarled.

"You'd turn down power?" Phantom glared. "

"If I have to get it from people like you, yeah."

"Fine." He nodded at Skulker and Skulker smirked. He pressed a button on his gauntlet and the cube shocked Phantom, forcing him to transform back. Danny groggily looked up.

"There are other ways to get you to submit."

Ladybug landed in the alleyway and looked around, trying to find any clues in this empty ally. After some searching, she found pieces of what used to be a balcony rail. She frowned and looked up to see balconies for hotel rooms. She uses her yo-yo to go up. She continued to rise until she found the room Skulker and Phantom fought in.

She swung inside and found a bedroom with a terribly messed up bed. She took a peek at the living room and saw that it was a complete mess.

' _A battle obviously happened here, and that green beam could mean that Phantom was already here, or it could be someone else fighting a ghost. Only one way to know for sure.'_ She pulled out her communicator and contacted Chat Noir and Pan Girl.

Sam was in her room, redesigning the new clothes her mom bought her, when Torro suddenly buzzed.

"Uhhh, Sssam? IIII ttthhiinnk Llllaaaddyyybug iiiss ttryyiiing tooo callll yyoouu!"

" _Torro, synchronize!"_ She turned into Pan and pressed her belt buckle, creating a holographic screen in front of her, showing Ladybug and soon Chat.

"Hey guy's what's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering the same thing my lady. When I saw that you called, I hoped it was to arrange a date." He said with a wink. Ladybug's serious expression didn't change.

"Not tonight Chat, we have a problem and judging by the fact that both of you answered, Phantom is in the middle of it."

"What happened?" Pan asked.

"Meet me by La Maison Favart. I'll explain there."

It took them both fifteen minutes to get there, and when they went into the room, they saw how messed up the bed was. Chat whistled.

"Well, someone had a night to remember."

"And the living room isn't any better." Pan said, while looking at the living room.

"Phantom was here, with either a ghost or an akumatized villain, but there both gone."

"If it was an akumatized villain it would have paraded around the city yelling, 'I want the miraculous, give me the miraculous!'"

"And since that's not the case here, it's probably a ghost." Pan said holding her chin in thought.

"But where did they both go?" Ladybug asked. They all were deep in thought, until Chat snapped his fingers.

"That's it!"

"You have a plan Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked excitedly.

"That's right. You can use your lucky charm! It can make a ghost tracer, and we can find Phantom." Pan frowned with uncertainty.

"I don't know. What if it leads us to the other ghost and he's miles away from Phantom."

"Or what if the lucky charm gives me something else like… a toothbrush. We're not in the middle of a fight."

"Well, I've got nothing else." Ladybug thought about it for a while then sighed.

"Well, seeing as how that's the only plan we've got." She threw her yo-yo in the air. _"Lucky charm!"_ Hearts surrounded the yo-yo until a high-tech looking device was created. It landed in Ladybugs hand. It was a small square shaped device with a screen and two small rods coming out of the head. Ladybug found a button and pressed it.

" _Strong ghost energies detected."_ An arrow appeared, no doubt pointing to the source.

"Alright, Phantom could be in danger, let's hurry and find him." Ladybug ordered. Pan and Chat nodded and they all used there respective ways to get to the source.

"Ahhh!" Danny screamed, as Skulker shocked him. When the shocking ended, Danny lowered his head.

"So Danial, what do you say?"

"Huff huff, if this… is all you had planned," He looked up, "You're not getting an assistant any time soon." Plasmius growled in frustration and back handed him. He stepped back, trying to calm himself.

"I don't understand. Why won't you accept my offer?!"

"Simple, I don't work with villains, and someone who uses people like Skulker to get what they want and shock people, is an obvious villain."

"But you'll work with those fools in tights?! What will you get out of working with team Miraculous?"

"You don't get it do you? I don't want anything! I just want to save the day, and change people's lives for the better. I don't want power, fame, or money, out of this, I just want to help the ones that can't help themselves."

"A child's thinking."

"Alright fine, call me a kid I don't care! But what are you? A sad ghost whose only purpose in life is apparently kidnapping people and shocking them until they become there apprentice. I don't know about you, but being a kid sounds way better than what you have."

Plasmius fired a pink colored ecto-beam at Danny, missing him by just an inch.

"Skulker, turn on the…" He suddenly stopped and seemed to be listening to something. He listened closely and heard a sort of zip line sound. Danny couldn't hear it because he wasn't in his ghost form, but he smirked, knowing exactly why Plasmius was quite. He mustered all the strength he could and transformed into Phantom.

Before Plasmius could question why, a window near the roof suddenly shattered. Everyone looked up and saw Chat, Ladybug, who fed her Kawami and was good as new, and Pan smash through the window and land in a fighting pose. They turned their heads to Phantom and widened their eyes.

"Phantom!" All shouted in unison.

"Hey guys, meet my friends, metal nut and frootloop.

"Skulker, deal with them." Plasmius ordered. Skulker cracked his knuckles and launched towards the three miraculous users.

"Chat, free Phantom, we'll handle this guy." Ladybug said. Chat nodded, got on all fours and went towards Phantom. Skulker flew up and opened his gauntlet gun. He fired at Ladybug and Pan Girl and they both used their weapons to defend themselves. After a few shots, Ladybug dived out of the way and wrapped her yo-yo around Skulker's leg.

She pulled him down and made him land on his back. He growled and activated his jet pack. He flew up, taking Ladybug with him. He tried to shake Ladybug off of him, but she held on with an iron grip.

"Aghh, I hate miraculous users!"

Meanwhile, Chat finally made it to Plasmius and Phantom. He took out his staff and jumped up. He swung down at Plasmius, who caught it in between his hands.

"Miraculouses, I was trying to avoid a confrontation with you lot, but it can't be helped" He threw Chat aside and the latter landed on his feet.

"C'mon Noir, I want to get out of this today." Chat rolled his eyes and twirled his staff before charging. He continued to swing his staff, trying to hit Plasmius who was easily dodging the swings. Finally Chat used his staff to spin kick Plasmius away. Plasmius quickly recovered and flew up in the air.

"Child!"

"I swear, that's your only insult." Phantom said, with a deadpan face. Chat activated cataclysm and touched the cube, destroying it.

"And now you owe me."

"In your dreams."

"Fine, but just remember that the next time you inevitably get captured." Phantom glared at him and Chat smirked back. Their conversation was cut short by an ecto blast, which nearly hit them.

Skulker was still flying around with Ladybug hanging on with her yo-yo. Pan Girl looks at a beam and came up with an idea. She ran up the beam and back flipped off of it. She landed on Skulker's back.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to cancel your flight!" Pan then takes out a nunchuck and uses it to break a wing off, making Skulker lose control. He started to descend, something both miraculous users notice quickly. Ladybug de-attached her yo-yo from Skulker's leg and Pan jumped off.

They both landed on their feet next to each other and watch Skulker crash. Skulker groggily got up and his jetpack went back into his back. He clenched his fists and ecto-tricity surged through his gauntlets. He punched the ground and ecto-tricity surged through the floor going towards the two heroines, who both jumped in different directions, dodging the attack.

Ladybug launched her yo-yo at Skulker, hitting him right in the face. Pan ran towards him attacked him with her nunchucks, while he was unbalanced. After a few attacks she jumped and spun kicked, aiming for Skulker's face. Skulker sees this and catches her leg, shocking her because of the ecto-tricity.

Ladybug ties her yo-yo around Pan and pulls her, forcing Skulker to let go of her and making her come to Ladybug. Ladybug looks down at Pan.

"Lucky charm?" Pan looks up.

"Lucky charm." Pan than gets up and notices that one of her nunchucks is on the floor in front of Skulker.

"Distract him for me." Ladybug says. Pan looks at her nunchuck.

"Sure, no problem." She got up and charged. When she got close she jumped and tried to knee Skulker in the face, but he sidestepped and she landed on her feet. She then used her one nunchuck to try and hit him, but he kept moving back, dodging the attacks. However he didn't know that that was Pan's plan.

When he was far enough, she dived for her other nunchuck. She picks it up, rolled and got into a kneeling position. Skulker took two steps back before running towards the kneeling heroin. He then jumped up and cocked an ecto-tricity fist back. When he was close enough he swung, but Pan rolled backwards, causing Skulker to hit the floor, and create a dent.

Pan quickly got up and swung her nunchuck at the, now kneeling, Skulker. Skulker quickly deactivated his ecto-tricity gauntlets and activated his ecto-blades. He used one to block the attack, and the other to try and cut Pan's stomach. Pan jumped back and Skulker got up. They both launched at each other and continue to parry, swing, and dodge.

Meanwhile Ladybug was currently looking at her lucky charm and saw that it was a wrench. She looked around trying to find something to use, but she couldn't find anything. She looked back at the fight and saw Pan Girl strike Skulker with an upwards swing with her nunchuck. That's when she noticed a sort of opening near the neck and the head. Ladybug frowned, trying to figure out why that's there when it finally clicked.

"That's it!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Back with the others, Plasmius was split into three people and was mercilessly firing at Chat and Phantom. Chat was using his staff as a shield, blocking the beams. Phantom concentrated and after a few seconds a ball of ecto energy appeared in his hands. He smiled.

"Chat, move!" Chat back flipped over Phantom and landed behind him. Phantom quickly threw an ecto ball at the left Plasmius, who quickly put a shield up to block it. Unfortunately for him, since he was a clone he was weaker than the original. The ball broke through the shield and hit him right in the stomach.

The clone went flying and was destroyed.

"Hah! I guess I don't need you after all Plasmius."

"Don't be foolish, I can teach you something in a week, while it will take you months on your own."

"Hey, if you did it without help, I don't see why I can't." Plasmius shook his head.

"Enough of this. I will take you with me and force you to join me."

"You really need a lesson in recruitment Plasmius!" Chat said before running on the walls. He jumped off of it. He aimed for the original Plasmius, the one in the middle. He swung down, but was blocked by the other clone. Chat launched upwards, using the clone as a sort of leverage. He then made his staff into a set of escrima sticks, before aiming a kick at the clone.

The clone created a shield, blocking that attack as well. Phantom launched into the air and aimed for the clone. Chat saw this and jumped off of the shield. Phantom rammed into the clone and they both hit the ground. The clone was destroyed on impact. Chat, who was still in the air, swung one of his escrima sticks at the original, who blocked it with one hand.

Chat than kicked him in the chin, causing Plasmius to let go of him and they both landed on their feet. Chat looked at his ring and saw that he was on two paws. Plasmius noticed his worry and smiled.

"You'll be turning back to normal soon right?" Chat looked at Plasmius with shock. "I've done my research on the Miraculouses and I know the basics. How long do you have? You should go and make sure your identity is kept secret." Chat glared at Plasmius.

"You just worry about yourself Count Creeplula. We'll have you packed in a thermos in no time."

"We'll see."

"Pan, create an opening for me." Ladybug said. Pan didn't know what was going on, but she nodded. She continued to attack Skulker, who blocked with his blades and attacked back. Skulker swung one of his blades, which Pan dodged. He then swung his other blade downwards. Pan quickly dropped one of her nunchucks and used the other one's chain as a way to block it.

Confident he'll break it, Skulker continued to put pressure on the chain. Ladybug took this as her chance to act. She charged and took out her yo-yo. She tied it around Skulker's other blade arm and ran behind him, bringing the other arm behind his back. She than tells Pan to move, which she does, and goes in front of him, bringing the string with her as she ran around Skulker.

She continued to do this, tying the string around him more and more, until he was unable to move at all. Ladybug than took out her crowbar and stuck the end part of the tool into the open part of Skulker's suit. After a few seconds, she was able to detach the head from the rest of the body. The body fell lifeless on the floor, still hogtied.

Pan widens her eyes, while Ladybug smirks. After waiting for a few seconds, a green little ghost came out. This surprised both heroines this time. Skulker glared at them.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! Fear meee!" Both miraculous users burst out laughing, only making Skulker madder. Pan wipes a tear and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but… wow. Ladybug, meet the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." This caused them both to laugh again.

Plasmius, with both of his hands radiating ecto energy glared at Phantom and Chat who were also battle ready. Phantom hears the laughter and without looking smirks.

"That sounds like they just beat Skulker." Chat raises an eyebrow, while Plasmius' glare deepened.

' _I can't deal with all four of them, I'll have to retreat and re-strategize.'_ Plasmius smirked.

"Well, I think I have all the information I need. You haven't seen the last of me young Phantom, and when we meet again I know you'll reconsider." Plasmius floats up and teleports using his cape, leaving the fight. Both Phantom and Chat sighed in relief. Chat looked at his ring and saw that he only had one paw left.

They both ran to Pan Girl and Ladybug. When Chat saw Skulker he fell on his back laughing. Skulker, who was in Ladybug's fist, crossed his arms in frustration. After a while he got up and wiped a tear.

"Well, this is snot what I expected to see today." Everyone groaned.

"So what do we do with him?" Pan asked.

"We send him home." Phantom pulls out his little cylinder shaped device and presses the button. It expanded into the thermos and aimed it at the now dangling Skulker.

"Don't thing this is the last time we meet ghost child. Soon I'll have a Ladybug, a Cat, a Panda, and a whelp pelt hanging. On. My. Wall!" And with that, he got sucked into the thermos.

"That last part was disgusting." Ladybug said in disgust

"Yeah, he has a pelt problem he refuses to admit." Phantom said, pressing the button, sending Skulker back into the Ghost Zone. "Oh, ladybug, can you do a Miraculous Ladybug? I kinda made a little mess in a hotel room."

"Yeah we saw your 'little mess' before we got here. Would it have killed you to clean up before getting captured?" Pan joked.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to recommend that, before the bad guy kidnaps me." Phantom joked back.

"Hah, you admit you're gonna get kidnapped again." Chat said, poking Phantom in the shoulder and pushing him back slightly.

"What no I wa- I jus- it was a jo-… _sigh_ , I hate you." Chat smirked at Phantom and crossed his arms. Ladybug rolled his eyes and threw her crowbar into the air.

" _Miraculous Ladybug!"_

A lone teenage hotel employee was working on cleaning the suite that was messed up during the fight between Phantom and Skulker, and he was only half done with the living room. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and looked at everything he still needed to do. He sighed, before suddenly ladybugs came into the suite and started to restore everything to what it once was, all while moving around the shocked employee.

When they were done, they exited the suite. The employee looked around before properly fainting.

Phantom phased through the wall of the Agreste mansion and landed in his room. He transformed and yawned. He then changed into his sleeping wear and grabbed his laptop. He got into bed and turned on his laptop. After a while he was able to face cam his friend Tucker, who yawned when he showed up on the screen.

"What's up dude?"

"Tuck, I have a lot to tell you." Danny told Tucker about everything that happened to him, since he already knew about his secret identity. He talked about team Miraculous, Papillion, akumatized victims, the Agrestes, and last but not least, Sam.

"Whoa wait. Did you say Sam?"

"Yeah dude, she's here!" Tucker didn't know what to say.

"Well, how is she?"

"She's great. She's the same old Sam that we know and love."

"Do you know why she stopped talking to us?"

"Well, no. I didn't want to make it awkward."

"Well there has to be a reason dude. Aren't you curious? There might be a really serious reason why. She might seem like the same Sam, but looks can deceive. You know that better than anyone." Danny thought about it. It was kinda strange how she left the restaurant and she came back tired.

She could be caught up in something dangerous and Danny didn't even think about that at the time. The fact that Sam was right there talking to him was still, surprising to him he didn't even think.

"Your right. I'll ask her, eventually." Tucker nodded.

"Oh one last thing. Are you gonna tell her about your powers?" Danny widened his eyes. Another thing he didn't think about. Should he tell her? She's his best friend, of course he should, but… What will she think? If Tucker's right, and she did change, even a little…

"Well dude?" He looked at Tucker.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

The next day, Danny and Adrien were saying their goodbyes to Vlad.

"I'm once again sorry if I was in the way, the past two days."

"Not at all Mr. Masters you were great, thanks for stopping by." Danny said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry my father isn't here to say goodbye too."

"Ah, he's a busy man, I know he wishes me safe travels. Well I guess I'll be going."

"The Agreste's driver will bring you back to the airport Mr. Masters." Natalie informed, pointing to the Gorilla. Masters nodded.

"Thank you Natalie, and thank you boys." He shook Aidren's hand than Danny's. When he shook Danny's his grip was slightly stronger and Danny felt something… weird, it also made him think of something last night. He couldn't remember it, but he was sure he heard something that now made him unsettled. Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Vlad's welcoming smiling face and dismissed the feeling. Vlad said one more goodbye and walked out the door.

 _The episode ends with Danny taking one last look at the door and outside, Vlad, with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back, smiling as he walked to the car, both of their ghost forms shown above of them._

 **And that's the end of this episode and now time for some news.**

 **I finally have all the episodes planned for season 1. Now I'll tell you right now, there may be some episodes either switched around or just gone. Reason, I feel like it wouldn't fit with my… vision. Lol.**

 **So yeah, Danny's not sure whether to tell Sam if he's Phantom or not and for fair reason. He hasn't seen her for a while and he's not sure how she'd react to the whole thing, so this is something he's gonna have to think about.**

 **Also don't think this is the last we've seen of Vlad. He'll show up again to get Danny and use him for whatever plans he has in mind.**

 **Also at the end, if you're confused, I pretty much did that ending picture thing Miraculous Ladybug has at the end of each episode. Tell me what you think.**

 **Reviews!**

 **16- Thank you for reading. I know, I'm just so good at hiding things and not all of Sam's relatives are jerks. *winks***

 **Linkonpark100- I'll make sure to make a big one just for you buddy.**

 **DARKPHANTOM13- thank you, and yeah I've been thinking about that thermos for a while, it's very convenient. As for Sam and Danny, amour is still in the air after all these years.**

 **Ddkeac- thanks!**

 **xiodan56- thank you! And we will be seeing more Tucker.**

 **Kimera20- thank you, and yes it is!**

 **Slenderbrine- well this is Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **someonestupED- Thank you. I saw that there was a lack of this and couldn't help but make an account and write this story. I thought about it and decided to do it, those two shows can really work with Danny and Miraculous. Thank you for the suggestion.**

 **Here's our story- Aw, your making me blush. But seriously, thank you.**

 **Phantom Fan 21- you'll see, and I hope you get out of your writer's block soon.**

 **RentalHeroNo.45- you think so? I don't think he'd like it.**

 **Freya- She left before he got his powers.**

 **Savirox- Thank you! Yeah these guys are more alike than they think, but you know how it.**

 **Saucyherondale- Thank you and Sam left before Danny got his powers.**

 **Today's suggestion could be a really good way to bring people into the fandom in my opinion.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug: Kim Possible MV by Ria L**


	8. Climatika prt 1

_Stormy Weather part 1_

"The final of KIDZ+! Who will be the lucky girl and become our new weather caster?"

It was a beautiful day as people gathered around the TV studio to welcome two finalists for a contest that would choose Paris's new weather girl. The two contestants came out of a limo. A blond girl in thick-heeled yellow dress shoes, who was also wearing a light blue mini dress, and a dark blued haired Asian girl, who was wearing red flats, white pants and a blue sweater.

The blond girl opened up her umbrella and the two walked down the red carpet as they waved to their fans.

"Only one will be chosen among a total of 5000 candidates! These amazing two talented girls were chosen by the viewers who texted their choices to us. To my right, Aurore Borell" He pointed to the blond. "and my left Mireille Jattee." Alan than pointed to the black haired girl. "Now it's time for you to vote for the winner."

The announcer said, pointing at the audience.

"Number 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. Don't worry, everything is absolutely free."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam and Aliya were walking to Marinette's house, with some pretty good news.

"So, what do you think Marinette's gonna do when she hears the news." Aliya asked.

"Comically freak out?" Sam answered. Aliya laughed as they both passed Marinette's parent's shop. Sam opened one of the double doors and Aliya entered. Sam followed and shook her head.

"When do you think she's going to finally talk to him and tell him how she feels?"

"Well, if we help her out, hopefully soon."

"I just don't see why she doesn't just talk to him, it can't be that hard." Aliya raised an eyebrow as they went up the stairs.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Sam." Sam looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon, I see the way you look at a certain boy from our class." Sam shook her head.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Danny." Sam stopped abruptly.

"Wh-wh-what?" Aliya stopped too and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean what? I see the way you look at him, it's alright to admit it."

"Well there's nothing to admit, so we should just drop it, now." She started walking and even faster than she did before. Aliya just smiled and shook her head before following. When they got to Marinette's door, Aliya rang the doorbell. The two friends suddenly heard banging, crashing, and yelling, before the door opened showing a worn out Marinette.

The two looked at her surprised.

"Sam, Aliya? What are you two doing here?" She asked, out of breath.

"Is everything okay Marinette?" Aliya asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's just fine." Sam and Aliya peeked inside and saw a girl running around as if she was on caffeine. They looked back at Marinette, who face palmed.

"Okay, so everything's not fine."

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"That's Mano, a friend of the families' daughter. Her mom asked me to watch her and…"

"And you couldn't say no?" Aliya asked.

"No." They heard more crashing and giggling. Marinette sighed and looked down.

"Yes, but its okay I don't mind watching her." Mano pulled on Marinette's jacket. She looked down and saw her newly made sun hat ripped in half.

"Oh no, Mano!" She took the hat and glared at the girl, before remembering that Sam and Aliya were in the room too. She looked back at them and smiled while putting the hat behind her back.

"Yup, she's a real angel."

"Well, if you're not too busy with your 'angel', we have something to tell you." Sam said.

"Guys, I would love to talk, but I really need to…"

"It's about Adrien." Aliya informed and Marinette pulled the two in and closed the door.

"Well c'mon guys, make yourselves at home." Sam couldn't help but smile. All three of them sat down on the couch.

"C'mon Sam, tell her." Aliya said, shaking Sam.

"Okay, okay." Aliya stopped and Sam began to tell her story.

"I was working at my parent's restaurant, when this Italian guy came in asking for spaghetti, I mean like a lot of spaghetti. My family and I thought that it was pretty weird at first, but you know what they say, a customer's a customer…"

"Sam, Adrien."

"Oh, right. So anyways the guy went on and on about how he just got hired for a job where he'll be taking modeling pictures for a certain Agreste." Marinette gasped.

"You mean Adrien is modeling, right now? Where?"

"The park just outside!" Aliya informed. Marinette squealed in excitement.

" _Gasp_ , if we go now, we might see him." She then saw Mano heading towards them and sighed. "Wait, I can't, I have to stay and watch Mano." Sam and Aliya turned to Mano who sat on Marinette's lap.

"Well there's a simple solution to that." Sam said. "Bring her with us."

"I can't do that. I won't be able to watch her and admi-uh look at Adrien at the same time." Sam and Aliya looked at each other, before Aliya said,

"Marinette you have two people here who are used to dealing with 'angels'. We'll watch her." Marinette smiled again.

"Are you sure, she can be a hand full." Sam, having enough rolled her eyes.

"C'mon fashionista, you are not getting away from this." Manon, finally giving Sam and Aliya her attention, tilted her head.

"Who are you guys?" She asked. Aliya smiled and leaned towards the child.

"I am a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl and next to me is my assistant Freya, a magical unicorn in training." Sam glared at her, and Aliya pretended not to notice. "We can grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave." Aliya poked Manon's nose, making her laugh.

"You guys aren't unicorns. She blinked, then looked at Marinette.

"Are they?"

"Uhh, sure?" She answered with a shrug. Sam got up.

"Well, let's not waste any time, let's go kid." She picked Manon up and put her on her shoulders.

"Yaaay!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The votes were in and the commercials were over. Now Alan and the two contestants were back on the stage to announce the winner.

"This is the moment we've all been waiting for!" Alan said excitedly. "The viewers at home have made their decision and the new Kids Plus weather girl is, Mirren!" the crowd went wild with cheers and applause. Meanwhile on the stage Aurore stood there, gripping her umbrella in anger. Alan went next to her while still clapping.

"Wow she crushed you. Better luck next time." Aurore growled and walked of stage. "Hey, what's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The shutters opened in Le Papillion's lair, letting in the light, and revealing his butterflies.

"The vibrations are strong. I can feel the emitted anger and sadness inside her." Le Papillion said with a satisfied smile. "This is the moment of weakness of my next victim! Such easy prey for my akuma." Le Papillion let out his hand a pure butterfly flew into his hand. He covered the poor creature and poured dark energy into it. Le Papillion let the akuma go free, and it flew away towards the TV studio.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aurore repeatedly pressed the down elevator button in frustration. After the tenth press, it opened. She walked in and looked down.

"Grr, I should have won. I have the star looks, the talent, everything, but she took everything away from me, they took everything away from me!" She clenched her umbrella, and that's when the lights short circuited and the elevator stopped. Aurore stumbled on her knees and looked around, startled. She turned to the door and saw something trying to get in. after a few seconds it was able to and revealed itself to be the akuma.

Aurore tried to swat it away with her umbrella, but the akuma had a mission and it intended on completing it. It fused itself with the umbrella and Aurore was instantly calm. The lights turned on and she looked down at the ground

" **So correct you are. You should have won, yes."**

"I should have won, yes!" She copied. Le Papillion's sign appeared in front of Aurore.

" **Climatika, I am Le Papillion, I give you the power to seek revenge on those who wronged you, as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the miraculous. Can you do that?"**

"Yes!" Aurore answered, as dark energy began to consume her.

" **That's my weather girl. Show the world a storm that they will never forget!"** The elevator opened revealing Climatika. She wore a dark purple skirt with the same colored pants. She had high white boots and gloves. She also had a lightning bolt symbol on her skirt and two swirl like pigtails. Finally she had a mask that looked like a butterfly.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

You ever agree to something that sounds interesting at first, but you soon find out that you made a terrible, terrible mistake? Well that's what Danny was feeling at the moment. He was, at the moment, laying on a bench in the park while Adrien was modeling near the fountain.

' _Sure, I don't mind watching how the modeling business works, it might be fun. Yeah right.'_ Danny looked at Adrien taking his five hundredth picture and put his head back down and looked at the sky.

' _This does give me time to think about, well whether I should tell Sam who I am or not. On one hand she's my best friend, and someone who's stuck with me, even when I would do something stupid, but that was before she left. Then there was that time she didn't call, video chat, write, nothing. Now I have no idea how much she's changed.'_

He remembered what Tucker said and more and more he was starting to agree. He still wanted to hang out with her, and he still had feelings for her, but… to tell such a secret.

' _Maybe if I talk to her more, at least ask her why she didn't want to talk to us, maybe she couldn't. I shouldn't just jump to conclusion.'_ Danny started to smile. _'It was probably nothing. She was probably just busy. Really busy, and to prove it, I'm gonna ask her the next time I see her.'_ Danny suddenly heard whispering and slightly got up, not too much, but enough for him to look around for the source of the whispering.

He finally found and widened his eyes. Walking close to Adrien, was none other than Marinette, Aliya, and… SAM?!

"What the?" He asked in a whisper The three girls walked past the fountain, with Marinette leading the group, while looking at Adrien.

"We need to act natural. Midway Aliya sighed.

"We couldn't be more invisible." Marinette saw what she met, Adrien didn't even notice them.

"Okay, maybe we should do it again. She went to walk past the fountain again, when Adrien turned around. Sam stopped her and all three waved at him. He waved back, but quickly looked back at the photographer, when the latter growled. It was only for a few seconds, but Marinette was ecstatic.

" _Gasp_! Did you see that? He waved at me!" She said, still waving back, even thou Adrien couldn't see it.

"Uh, yeah I saw it too. Pretty normal since we're in the same class." Aliya answered, before putting Marinette's hand down. Danny didn't notice anything that had to do with Marinette or Aliya, he just stayed focused on Sam.

' _What the heck is going on?!'_

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Mireille went into the elevator, clutching her trophy with a smile. She couldn't believe she won, it was a dream come true. So many people fought hard for the role, so to find out that Paris wanted her as their weather girl really touched her. The elevator finally got to her floor and opened to reveal Climatika.

"What?"

"I am Climatika, the only weather girl that can make her forecasts come to life, and unfortunately for you, I'm predicting a freak icy front moving in." She raised her umbrella and it charged this blue energy. "Right NOW!" She fired an ice beam, freezing the elevator's exit. Mireille pounded on the ice wall desperately.

"Somebody get me out of here! Help!" Climatika just laughed and walked away.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Back in the park, Adrien was still modeling, the girls were still watching him, and Danny was still watching Sam.

' _Alright, just go talk to her, ease the question in. What's the worst that could happen?... aaannnd I just pretty much messed myself up with that question.' "Sigh"_ Back with the girls, Marinette was still watching Adrien and Sam and Aliya were watching Marinette, to make sure she didn't do anything embarrassing.

As they watched Adrien, Marinette's mouth opened slightly. Aliya noticed and closed it. Two seconds later she opened it again and Sam closed it. She opened it one more time, and this time they both closed it and kept their hands there. Sam shook her head, and was about to look back at Adrien, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and, to her shock, saw Danny smiling at her.

"Hey Sam."

"Danny!" She said surprised. "I didn't know you were into watching Adrien model too." She said, joking.

"I'm not. Adrien just asked if I wanted to check out how the modeling world works. Yeah, if you're not actually doing the modeling, it's actually really boring, but I'm surprise you're here."

"Trust me, I'm not here for the show. Aliya and I are here for Marinette." Aliya waved at Danny and Danny waved back. Sam told Danny about Marinette's crush, but made sure to have him swear not to tell anyone, especially Adrien. To be honest, Danny couldn't believe how clueless Adrien was, with the way Marinette acted in front of him.

He didn't know anyone else that was that dense.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Sam?"

"No problem at all, right Marinette?" Everyone turned to Marinette, who was too busy staring at Adrien to say anything.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, just go and have fun." Aliya answered, before giving a wink to Sam. She sighed, and before Danny could ask what that wink meant, Sam pulled him by the back of his jacket.

"C'mon lets go."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Climatika walked out the front door and onto the red carpet. When she got there she was greeted by cheering fans that were cheering for… Mireille. Climatika frowned at the fact that they didn't want her, but her opponent. She than remembered her new powers and smirked.

"For all of you who voted for Mireille, I advise you to move indoors, it's going to get very blustery in a minute. Oh wait, too late." She opened her umbrella and summoned unnaturally strong winds. The citizens were blown away, literally. Luckily, none were seriously hurt. Climatika smiled and walked away with her umbrella on her shoulder.

"It's time I turned Paris into my own personal playground, where I'm the star!" She launched into the air and flew off.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny and Sam were talking. Danny had to admit, he was relieved that Sam wasn't gocking at Adrien with Marinette. Not that it mattered of course, he was just… relieved. Anyways, the two were just talking about stuff. It was a pretty relaxing talk, but Danny couldn't help but remember the question. He had to ask her eventually.

He looked away for a minute and saw that Aliya and was getting on the carousel with Mano, and Marinette was walking towards Adrien. No one was near them, so Danny took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Hey, Sam? Can I ask you something?" Sam looked over to him.

"Sure."

"It's just… we haven't seen or heard from each other in a while and I just wanted to…"

"AHHHH!" Suddenly a random person started screaming. Sam and Danny stopped in their tracks and looked towards the direction of the noise. When they saw that everyone was looking up, they did as well and that's when they saw Climatika, the newest akumatized villain, with her umbrella opened and over her shoulder.

"A perfect place for my own personal snow glob." She summoned a great cold gust of wind that traveled around the carousel and created a perfect ice dome, trapping the carousel, Aliya and Mano, who both looked around in fear. Marinette was the first to react. She went behind a park bench and hit behind it.

"Time to transform!" She opened her bag, allowing her Kawami to get out. "Tikki, Spots On!" Tikki flew into Marinette's earring and transformed her into Ladybug.

Adrien saw Climatika too and ran to his bag to get Plagg. He opened the bag to find no one in.

"What? Plagg? Plagg?!"

"I'm not here, I'm sleeping." A voice coming from one of the boxes answered. Adrien slumped his shoulders and narrowed his eyes slightly. He then pulled out a cube of camembert.

"Well, if you're sleeping I guess I should just give this piece of cheese to someone else." Plagg immediately leaped out of his hiding spot and went for his delicious snack. He grabbed it out of his partner's hand, and ate the cheese on the floor. Adrien raised an eyebrow. Without looking back, Plagg said,

"For the record, I can smell camembert in my sleep." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Alright, snacks time's over. Plagg, Claws Out!" Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring and transformed him into Chat Noir.

Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"Uh Sam?/Uh Danny?," They said in unison.

"I think we should split up and find a hiding spot. I heard that works, despite what horror movies might say." Danny said.

"I couldn't agree more. You go on that side of the park, and I'll find something here." Danny nodded and quickly ran over to the other side of the park and out of site. He sighed.

"Good thing Sam is so agreeable…. Wait, since when was Sam agreeable? Ugh, don't tell me that's changed about her too." He shook his head. "Villain first, Sam later. I'm Going Ghost!" A white ring appeared and turned him into Phantom.

Sam hid behind a tree and waited until Danny was out of site.

"Alright Torro, coast's clear." Torro came out of his jacket and stretched.

"Are you sure your boyfriend's gonna be alright?"

"Torro, for the last time he's not my boyfriend!" Torro widened his big eyes.

"Oops right, sorry." Sam smiled and shook her head. Her Kawami was great, and she wouldn't ask for another one if she could, but sometimes…

"Its fine Torro, but we need to hurry. Civilian are in danger!" Torro pumped his fist.

"Right!"

"Torro, Synchronize!" Torro flew into her belt buckle and transformed her into Pan Girl.

 **Well that took longer than expected, sorry about that. Anyways, we're halfway done with Stormy weather! YAAAY! This was my first episode based chapter, so go ahead and tell me what you think. Next time we'll see the conclusion so get ready.**

 **So I called her Climatika because it sound's cooler than Stormy Weather, but I did keep that name for the title, I will probably do that for the other villains, if I can. I don't know, the French names just sound cooler.**

 **Well I'm done talking, time for the reviews!**

 **Review**

 **Linkonpark100- I don't know what you mean by that.**

 **DARKPHANTOM13- Definitely not the last time, and yes, there will be training.**

 **Kimera20- Thank you!**

 **-Thank you, and yes, I'll be separating them a bit in their normal lives, but I want the four to work together in their superhero career. Also as far as what Danny and Tucker talked about, as you can see, it's affecting Danny a little.**

 **Gold1992- This is slightly following the Miraculous format, so you'll get the backstory in time. Also, I've done what you asked, hopefully it's easier. Thank you for the compliment and the advice.**

 **Ddkeac- Thank you!**

 **Phantom Fan 21- Thank you and always glad to help.**

 **16- Thank you and the reason why Plasmius is interested is simply because he sees a chance to gain more power and help for his goals and decided to take it. Now that he knows it is Fenton, it only gives him more of a reason to have him.**

 **Savirox- Thank you! And is it Le Papillion all the time or… and I hope you don't mind me asking future questions on French stuff if I can't find it myself. If you don't want to, just PM me. If you do… just PM me.**

 **Cartwheellou- Oh God a Pun war! I'll try my best, but it won't be easy.**

 **Freya- You'll see (or read) in time.**

 **Star Amulet- Thank you!**

 **xiodan56- Hah! I think everyone couldn't believe who Skulker really was. Thank you!**

 **Nyanpazu- HAHAHAHA! Don't worry.**

 **someonestupED- Oh don't worry about that m8! It'll come!**

 **Here's our story- Wow, thanks. I didn't realize my story was that good. I MADE IT MA, I MADE IT!**

 **RentalHeroNo.45- Gives me an idea. Hehehe**

 **Nightshade1712- I don't know. Maybe? I mean, you'll be seeing different heroes, but I don't know about Miraculous users.**

 **Michael78- I can't draw for shit. But if you can find someone, sure.**

 **Stupified- Thank you. I'd been trying to make him harsh but fair (a little bit more harsh than fair) So I'm glad to see it worked.**

 **MIRACULOUS MONSTER TUTLE PONY- Skulker? I had no idea you read fanfiction.**

 **Guest- I updated!**

 **Cool Le Papillion amv in coming!**

Miraculous Ladybug - Control AMV by ladynoir trash


	9. Climatika prt 2

_Stormy Weather part 2_

Climatika admired her work. She tilted her head and smiled before bursting out a victory laugh.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude," Climatika stopped laughing and turned around to see Phantom floating in front of her with his arm crossed. "But I'm sure you're breaking at least four park rules with that snow globe." Le Papillon's symbol appeared in front of Climatika's face.

" **Phantom! Destroy him Climatika, or he will ruin both our plans!"** The symbol disappeared and Climatika scowled.

"Phantom, you have no place in **my** Paris! Disappear!" She opened her umbrella and swung, creating a giant gust of wind. Phantom went flying into the ground. Climatika aimed the tip of her weapon at Phantom and purple electricity crackled around it. Before she could fire, an escrima stick hit the tip, stopping the attack.

Climatika and Phantom followed the attack back to Pan, who caught the weapon, turning it back into a nunchuck. Climatika smiled.

"Finally, wanted guests."

"I heard that!" Climatika turned, just in time to get punched in the face by Phantom. She went flying and Phantom flew after her. He got a head of her and cupped both his fists. When she got to him, he slammed his fists down, sending her to the ground. Phantom landed and Pan ran over to the villain, who was getting up.

She growled and sent an electricity wave at Phantom, shocking him, and sending him into a tree. Pan quickly charged and swung at Climatika with one of her nunchucks. Climatika blocked it with her umbrella but the panda based hero wouldn't give up. She swung her other nunchuck, hitting Climatika in the face.

The akumatized villain, backed up and wiped something off of her bottom lip. Blood. She looked up and growled.

"How dare you ruin my perfection!" Pan smirked.

"Trust me, you didn't look better before I swung at you." Climatika charged and raised her weapon. Before she could swing down however, a yo-yo wrapped around her weapon, stopping the attack. Climatika looked behind her to see Ladybug holding on tight.

"Agh, hope I'm not late." She said, holding on to her yo-yo.

"Argh, I don't have time for this!" She shot up, bringing a surprised Ladybug with her.

"Not again!" With all of her strength, Climatika swung downwards with her umbrella, sending Ladybug over her, and sending her towards the ground. Before she could hit the ground however, Phantom grabbed her and brought her down safely on the ground. All three looked up to see snow swirling around Climatika as she laughed.

"Why don't you take some advice from Schwarzenegger, and freeze!" She let the snow storm go free towards the park. The three heroes, for a few seconds could only see white, but when there vision returned, the heroes could see at least a dozen citizens trapped in ice. "It looks like you three have your hands full." Climatika said mockingly. The three looked back at her with a scowl.

"If you need me, I'll be busy turning Paris into my kingdom. My frozen kingdom." With one more laugh, she flew away. The three heroes looked around with a worried expression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Climatika landed on a rooftop and took deep breaths. She acted like the heroes didn't bother her, but in reality they did a little number on her. She just needed a minute to catch her…

"Hey ice queen," Climatika quickly turned to face Chat Noir, who was leaning on his staff. "What are ya doing, taking a cool down?" Climatika scowled.

"Chat Noir. The names Climatika!" Chat rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now look, I'm feline more generous than usual today, so cool down and call it quits. Okay?" Climatika gave Chat a deadpanned look before pointing her umbrella at Chat. Purple electricity fired out of the tip. Chat quickly dived out of the way. Before he could congratulate himself, Climatika fired more electricity a Chat, forcing him to continually dodge, one after another.

Finally, after eight shots, Climatika stopped. Chat, who was on one knee got up and twirled his staff.

"Sigh, I should have known you'd try to make a spark between us. Admit it. It's the suit isn't it?" Instead of answering, Climatika ran at Chat with her umbrella ready. Chat twirled his staff one last time and charged at Climatika. They clashed and both tried to hit the other with their weapon, but their attacks were either parried or dodged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remaining heroes were trying to break the trapped Parisians out of the ice, and they were doing alright. Danny would either melt the ice with his ecto beam or phase the victims out of their statues. Pan would break the ice with her nunchucks and Ladybug would use her yo-yo. After, about fifteen minutes, they were able to free almost everyone, and were halfway done when they suddenly saw a purple lightning bolt suddenly hit a rooftop.

"Looks like Climatika found our cat." Ladybug said, looking at the direction of the lightning bolt. Phantom nodded.

"Ladybug, go ahead and help Chat. Pan and I can handle the rest of the civilians." Ladybug nodded and readied her yo-yo.

"Good luck guys."

"We'll be fine." Pan said with a smirk. Ladybug launched towards the fight, while Pan and Phantom looked back at the rest of the frozen citizens.

"Let's hurry up and get these guys out. The paramedics are here, so when you free them, tell them to go get warm over there." Phantom said, while pointing at the set up the paramedics made for the victims to get warm.

"Yes sir." Pan said with a mock salute. The two heroes went back to their job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chat swung his staff at Climatika, who jumped up and flew to the sky.

"I'm afraid I'll have to give you the hose kitty cat!" Climatika aimed the tip at Chat and high pressured water shot out of it. Chat quickly dived out of the way, and ran on all fours to dodge the water. Climatika air swiped with her weapon, and the water, like a whip, hit Chat Noir, sending him flying off of the rooftop and into the side of a building.

Climatika didn't waste any time and launched at Chat, who jumped out of the way and extended his staff. The end of the staff hit the ground, allowing Chat to safely slide down to the ground. He shook some water off of him.

"Well that was… unpleasant. I can see why cats can't stand baths!"

"You're gonna need more than a bath after I'm done with you!" Climatika aimed her umbrella at the sky before aiming it at Chat. Suddenly hail the size of golf balls came from the sky. Chat defended himself with his staff by swinging his weapon or spinning it in front of him.

More hail came, soon overwhelming the cat. He started backing up, and accidently tripped and fell on his back.

"Agh!" He sat up and saw a piece of hail the size of a boulder heading right for him. He widened his eyes, and before he could say anything, Ladybug's yo-yo tied itself around his waist and he was suddenly pulled away from the boulder, right before it could crush him. He skidded over towards Ladybug, who, when the Chat was next to her, untied the cat themed hero.

"I always thought cats landed on their feet." She said with a smirk. She offered her hand and Chat took it.

"Well you know I always fall head over heels for you my lady." He went to kiss her hand, but she quickly pulled it away and poked his head.

"No time for your childish charm Chat Noir."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ladybug." The two heroes turned to Climatika who was hovering one foot off the ground. "You're just in time for my next weather prediction. We should be expecting lighting storms, like right now!" She aimed her umbrella at the sky and shot purple lighting at the clouds.

As a result, the clouds started to get darker and soon, the blue relaxing sky was covered by thick dark clouds. A lightning bolt suddenly shot down towards our heroes, giving Ladybug only seconds the tackle Chat Noir and herself out of the way. The evaded the attack and rolled on the ground a little before stopping with Chat on top of Ladybug.

They looked at each other for no longer than two seconds before Chat gave Ladybug a goofy smile. Ladybug gave him an annoyed look before turning his head to the villain they were supposed to be fighting. He got off her and glared at the akumatized villain.

"You lady, have just won yourself a cat fight!" He charged at Climatika, who smirked.

"How can you beat me, when you can even run straight?" She fired an ice beam at the street, freezing it. Chat started to slip on the ice until he fell on his face. Chat comically tried to get up, but before he could get his balance back, Climatika fired a huge windblast at the two heroes, blowing them back.

Ladybug had to think fast. When she passed a light post, she quickly took out her yo-yo and wrapped it around the pole, and caught Chat by the tail.

"Gotcha!" Climatika stopped her attack, dropping both Ladybug and Chat and forcing them to go face first on the ground. Ladybug groaned as she looked up to see Climatika leaving the area. Climatika hovered above the ground as she left the two protectors of Paris. As she did, a strong gust of wind toppled any cars in her path.

As she was passing a sign, she noticed it had Mireille's face on it. She growled before shooting a lightning bolt at the screen, destroying it. Chat and Ladybug shook off the pain and got up. Chat cracked his neck.

"A little Chat Noir should take the wind out of her sails." He was about to go charging again, when Ladybug stopped him by the tail.

"Whoa kitty, kitty. You better think before you pounce."

"You gotta plan my lady?" Ladybug smirked

"Just follow my lead." Ladybug took some steps back before running up the walls with incredible speed. Chat shrugged and did the same on the opposite side, both going straight for Climatika. Climatika turned around and growled. Ladybug and Chat jumped off their respective walls and spun their weapons as they got closer to Climatika.

Chat struck down with his weapon, but Climatika sidestepped out of the way, making him hit the ground instead. Ladybug tried to land a kick on Climatika, but the latter back stepped away. Ladybug didn't give up and swung her yo-yo towards Climatika, who limboed under it. Chat jumped up and swung his staff, which was stopped by Climatika's umbrella.

"Will you too back off?!"

"Sure, right after we stop you!" Ladybug said, launching her yo-yo straight at the weather witch, hitting her in the face and sending her flying. She hit the ground on her back and quickly got up as the two miraculous users charged towards her.

"Just, leave!" Climatika yelled as she opened her umbrella and sent a massive gust of wind that sent the two heroes flying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phantom and Pan only had only three more victims left. Pan dealt with one, while Phantom dealt with Aliya and Manon.

"Don't worry girls, I'll get you guys out in a second." He phased through the globe and was inside of it. He picked up Manon, which made her blush slightly, and held out his hand for Aliya to take. She did and Phantom phased all three of them out of the globe.

He let go of Aliya's hand.

"There, you both should probably get warm by the ambulances." As he put Manon down, her eyes seemed to grow, making her look adorable.

"That was so cool!" She hugged his leg. "Thank you Mr. Phantom."

"Oh uh, no problem." Phantom said while scratching the back of his head. Suddenly the three saw two figures flying in the air. Aliya squinted.

"Is that…"

"Ladybug and Noir." Phantom finished. He gently made Manon let go and flew towards Pan who finished freeing her citizen. "Pan, Chat and Ladybug are in trouble."

"Alright, we're done here, let's go help." She gave Phantom her hands and they flew towards the direction Ladybug and Chat landed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug and Chat Noir, quickly fixed themselves midair and landed on the street, successfully on their feet. They didn't have a second to breath because of the cars that got blown away with them were heading right for them. They both expertly dodged all of the cars by either leaping out of the way, sliding passed the, or jumping over them.

When it was over, the cars were all littered all over the street in different positions, and Ladybug and Chat were side by side. They looked up at the sky only to see a bus heading straight for them. Before they could make a move, an ecto blast hit the truck, causing it to explode.

Pieces of the bus fell, but none got near the duo. They turned around to see Phantom and Pan coming down towards them.

"Guys, how's the park?"

"Everyone's safe and is seeping on hot chocolate as we speak." Phantom said.

"What about Climatika? I don't see her." Pan asked, looking around.

"She blew us off after blowing us away. She could be anywhere now." Chat answered.

"Then we should split up. " Ladybug said. "Chat with me, and Phantom with Pan Girl."

"Sounds good. If any of us find something, we contact the other team immediately." Pan said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Climatika landed on a rooftop as Le Papillon contacted her.

" **You obviously showed them who the rightful weather girl is Climatika, but now it is time for you to complete your part of the agreement. Lucky for you, I already have a plan."** Papillon said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phantom and Pan were looking for Climatika, with Pan on the ground and Phantom in the air. After a while of looking, Phantom landed in front of Pan.

"Alright, we've been doing this for too long. I didn't think it would take **this** long."

"Well whaddya expect. The cities huge and it's not like she's gonna just announce herself." At that moment, a screen turned on, showing Climatika in front of a weather map. "I-I guess every villain's different." Pan said, surprised.

"Are they?" Phantom asked with a deadpan look, while remembering Lunch Lady and Skulker.

" _Hello viewers! Welcome to the last forecast of the summer. Starting today, France will be getting an exclusive eternal winter!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug and Chat, who were both watching Climatika, glared at the screen.

"I love gifts as much as the next cat, but I wouldn't mind returning this one."

"Well, at least we know where she is now." She took out her communicator and contacted Pan.

" _I'm guessing you saw the same public service announcement."_ Pan said.

"And I'm guessing you both know where Climatika's hiding."

" _Of course."_ Phantom said in the background. _"We'll meet you there_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phantom and Pan opened the tv studio's doors and ran into the lobby. Ladybug and Chat Noir were already there waiting for them. Phantom looked at the lobby's screen and saw Climatika.

"She's still talking?"

"Yes." Chat said with an annoyed tone. "I don't think she stopped for air once."

"As long as she stays talking, she's an easy target. Let's not waste any more time." Ladybug said. The three other heroes nodded and ran towards Climatika's location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes, the heroes finally made it to the door that led to the room Climatika was in.

"Stand back." Phantom said, while charging an ecto blast. He fired it at the door, blowing them right off their hinges. They ran into the room, only to find it empty. The four looked around.

"She's not here." Pan said.

"I think we just got rerunned." Phantom said, still in his fighting positioned. Suddenly they head laughter coming from the doorway. They looked back to see Climatika. Phantom acted quickly by firing an ecto beam. Climatika sidestepped, dodging the attack.

She than fired a bolt of lightning at some spotlights, disconnecting them from the ceiling. Team miraculous leaped out of the way, dodging the studio equipment. They looked back at the doorway, only to see Climatika running away as the lights in the studio shut off. The studio was now pitch-black, leaving Ladybug and Pan Girl completely blind.

Phantom and Chat Noir however could see perfectly, thanks to their powers. The two girls walked around, trying to get a feel of where they were, while Phantom and Chat activated their night vision. They looked at the two girls and smirked. Chat went for Ladybug while Phantom went for Pan.

"Do we hear two damsels in distress?" Chat asked.

"Hardly." Pan answered, before bumping face first into a wall and falling on her butt.

"Not all of us have night vision Chat." Ladybug said, annoyed by the whole situation.

"Here, let me help." Phantom said before grabbing her hand and slowly lifted her too her feet. Pan couldn't see Phantom's face, but she smiled and looked down in embarrassment.

"Ok, I guess some help wouldn't hurt. Thanks." Phantom smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le Papillon smiled, believing the miraculous were practically in his hand.

"Everything is going according to plan!" He said, with a victorious tone. "Climatika," Climatika stopped in front of the door that led to the stairs. **"lead them to the roof, where you will make your final stand. Capture the miraculous and you will be left to do as you please with your new abilities."** Climatika smiled with glee before turning around to see team miraculous running right for her.

She opened the door and flew up to the roof level. Phantom blew the door off and they all climbed the stairs.

"You really need to learn to open doors with your hands." Chat said.

"Oh please. If you could, you'd use cataclysm on any door that you had to go through." They kept climbing the steps until they reached the final floor. Phantom took deep breaths. "You guys huff, really need to learn how to fly."

"Let's hurry, she's just through there." Ladybug said before kicking the door open.

"Seriously, there's a nob, use it!" Chat said before everyone ran out. Hovering above them with a smug look was Climatika. She gave them a laugh.

"Like rats in a trap." Chat raised an eyebrow.

"You know as a cat, I find that offensive."

"Either way, I'm ending this here. Prepare to get flattened!" She raised her umbrella to the sky and shot a lightning bolt into the dark clouds. It took only seconds for a giant mini tornado to come from the sky and surround the studio building, but it didn't end there. Giant clumps of hail to come falling from the sky.

"This again." Chat said, while getting his staff ready.

"Wait, get close to me, all of you." Phantom said. They all did as he asked. Phantom raised his hands to the sky and closed his eyes to concentrate. Suddenly an ecto bubble surrounded team miraculous. Climatika looked at the scene, with an annoyed expression, while the others looked surprised.

"This is amazing." Ladybug said.

"Can't argue with you there." Pan said, just as amazed. Meanwhile, Phantom was trembling. He could barely hold the shield, since he's only done this one other time while practicing.

"Thanks for the compliments guys, but I honestly can't hold this for long. If anyone… has a plan…"

"There's no way out. I've won!" Climatika exclaimed.

"It's not over yet hothead." Ladybug shouted. "I still have one last trick up my sleeve." Ladybug then launched her yo-yo upwards. "Lucky charm!" Tiny hearts clumped together to create, a bath towel.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry if she hits us with a rainstorm." Chat said.

"Guys! Plan!" Phantom said, while struggling with the shield. Ladybug looked around, looking for something that could help them, when she suddenly spotted a tube, an air duct, railings, her towel, and a billboard. Ladybug smiled.

"Alright, I have a plan. Phantom, I need you to distract her while Chat and Pan brings down that billboard sign." Ladybug said, pointing to the one on the far right.

"Alright." The three said in unison. Phantom dropped the shield, and immediately launched towards Climatika. Chat put away his staff and activated his power.

"Cataclysm!" He turned to Pan Girl. "Ready?" Pan smirked.

"Always." She ran for the build board and immediately started climbing it, while Chat ran for the supporters. Meanwhile, in the air, Phantom was distracting Climatika. He fired multiple ectobeam at Climatika, who dodged a few, and blocked the rest with her Climatika.

She then fired two lightning bolts. Phantom was able to dodge one, but the second one got him right in the chest, making him roll backwards twice before he successfully stopping himself. Climatika then launched towards him and swung her umbrella, aiming for his head. Phantom leaned back, dodging the attack.

He then quickly head-butted the akumatized villain in the nodes, sending her back. He then fired an ectobeam hitting her in the chest. Climatika went back further, but stopped suddenly.

"I will not lose everything because of you annoying heroes!"

"You're not losing anything because none of this belonged to you Climatika! You're trying to keep all of France in an eternal winter and I won't let that happen." They both launched at each other at full speed. Climatika swung her umbrella multiple times, desperately trying to hit Phantom, but the latter was dodging them one by one, until he grabbed the umbrella with both hands and tried to take it out of her hands.

Sparks and ecto energy surrounded them while this happened. Meanwhile Pan was finally on top of the billboard.

"Chat, ready?"

"Of course." Chat then touched the supporters, turning them into dust. Ladybug looked back at Phantom.

"Phantom, get her over to the billboard!"

"What?" Climatika asked, right before Phantom let go of the umbrella. The villain looked back at the half ghost, confused. Phantom smiled.

"Thanks for being patient. Now it's about time we wrapped this up." He collided into her, pushing her under the billboard. Pan back flipped and aimed a hand at the billboard.

"Air Palm!" a burst of air hit the billboard, which funny enough had Aurore's face on it. The air bullet pushed the billboard backwards towards Climatika, who looked startled. She acted fast and blew a hole through it. Before she could fly through it however, Ladybug quickly tied her yo-yo around Climatika's ankle.

The billboard fell and hit the air duct entrance, destroying it and opening up a big fan. Ladybug wasted no time. She ran towards the fan, ducking and jumping over anything that got in her way. Finally she jumped on top of the fan, which immediately sent her up in the air, with the help of the towel, and thanks to the yo-yo, as Ladybug went up, Climatika came down.

As she fell, Phantom snatched the umbrella out of her hand and landed next to Chat and Pan who smirked at their victory.

"You won't be needing this anymore Climatika, because something tells me they'll be nothing but clear skies ahead." He broke the umbrella, freeing the akuma that was trapped in the item. Ladybug landed and opened up her yo-yo.

"No more evil doing for you akuma." She spun the yo-yo around before throwing it at the infected creature. The yo-yo trapped the akuma and returned to Ladybug. She opened it and a freshly purified butterfly came flying out. "By-by little butterfly." She threw the towel into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The towel disappeared and in its place were hundreds of ladybugs that immediately scattered and fixed the mess the battle caused, including the grey skies. The four turned to the kneeling Climatika as she transformed back into Aurore Borell. They smiled before looking at each other and doing a four way fist bump.

"Pound it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le Papillon clutched his staff.

"Someday your miraculous will be all mine. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many enemies I throw at you, in the end of this war, I will be victorious!" He shouted as his shutters came to a close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette ran towards Sam, Aliya and Manon.

"Sorry it took so long."

"Forget that girl. Let's just get to Adrien before you lose your chance." Marinette nodded.

"Right, and thanks again for watching Manon while I do this." Sam smirked.

"No problem. Now hurry up and go to your crush. You guys dragged me here, so I'm gonna make sure something happens if it's the last thing I do." They walked over to Danny, Adrien, and the photographer. When the latter saw the girls he sighed in relief.

"Finally. With the amount of time it took for you to get here I could have made three bowels of spaghetti!"

"To be fair, there was a super powered weather girl that was trying to freeze us all." Adrien said. The photographer rolled his eyes.

"Like that's an excuse." Danny shook his head and looked back at the girls.

"Well the important thing is that they're here now. Hey, they even brought that cute little kid with them." Danny said pointing at Manon. The photographer turned to the child and immediately gasped.

"Wait, stop!" He ordered. All three girls stopped suddenly, and looked confused.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"You!" He pointed at Manon.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you would be perfect for the last couple photos! Adrien, what do you say my boy?" Adrien looked around.

"Uh, sure. If Marinette's ok with it of course." Everyone looked at the secret heroin.

"Uh, um, s-sure. If it helps with the photoshoot…"

"Perfect, let's go!" He said before carrying a confused Manon to Adrien to start the photoshoot. Marinette hung her head while Aliya looked at Danny with murderous eyes.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" He asked while backing away.

"Oh, you're about to find out." She said before running after him.

"Ah! Wait, what did I do?!" He asked as he ran away from his furious friend. Sam sighed.

"Well I can't say something didn't happen." Marinette groaned and Sam pat her back. "There there."

The scene ends with Aliya chasing Danny, Sam comforting Marinette, Adrien throwing Manon in the air for a picture, and our four heroes posing in the sky that was fashioning a nice warm sun.

 **And that finishes up Climatika. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but a summer vacation was just what I needed to recharge the old batteries. Funny enough over the summer I was part of a foreign exchange student program myself, so I kinda know how Danny feels. I even had my own Chat Noir (Black cat) with me, so yeah.**

 **As you guys saw in the chapter I changed some fighting scenes. I did it just so I could add a unique touch, and so you guys could be more invested when it's hero time. Plus I had a lot of fun writing those scenes and I hope to continue in the future.**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone for the 140 follows and 107 favs! I mean, this is amazing. I hope I can continue to entertain you with this story.**

 **That's pretty much it, so let's get to the reviews!**

 **Nightshade1712- Thanks! I also enjoyed this episode, wouldn't say it's my favorite, but still cool! And yes, Danny's starting to wonder what's up. Let's see what he'll do next, that is if he doesn't get killed by Aliya.**

 **DARKPHANTOM13- Well he has some convent acts himself so it'll be hard.**

 **Kimera20- Thank you! And of course everyone's loveable dog will be in this story!**

 **BaconLover1800- Danny/Sam**

 **16- Whenever main character want to do something, you can always count on the villain to mess things up. Danny and Vlad can sense ghost's presence. So when Vlad sensed Danny he didn't sense the regular full ghost presence, but instead a presence much like himself. The reason Vlad noticed this, but Danny didn't was because the former's been a half ghost way longer than Danny has, thus giving him better senses, but Danny did notice something was off the last time they met.**

 **\- Yeah, reading it again she was a little too into it. I hope I fixed her a little bit in this chapter. And don't worry, tears are not going down my face right now** _ **sniff**_ **. Nope, just fine.**

 **Savirox- Thanks, the sad thing is my family's kinda French, yet I'm oblivious. Thank you again.**

 **xiodan56- Thank you, and hopefully this chapter was just as exciting.**

 **Xpongecola- HaH! Never thought of it like that.**

 **Nyanpazu- Of course Aliya would! And thank you.**

 **someonestupED- Thank you!**

 **RentalHeroNo.45- Danny's not ready to put on the modeling pants just yet. Zak Storm looks very interesting, and I've never actually seen a pirate tv show so this will be new to me. I haven't checked out PikiGirl yet thou. Both were made by ZAG so I have faith.**

 **Phantom Fan 21- Well I hope to read your next chapter soon.**

 **Chicaalterego- Thank you for the compliments! Also yes** **,** **commas are in important. ;)**

 **Guest- I'm saving those for later, and I know there is no panda miraculous, that's why I came up with it.** **Fanfiction.**

 **And that's about it.**

 **Also, great news, I lost the episode list I created for season 1… so yeah. Sigh, I'm gonna have to make it… AGAIN and come back to you guys when I'm done. I guess this gives me a chance to make it bigger and better, so I should look on the bright side… I guess.**

 **This chapter's recommendation has nothing to do with Miraculous Ladybug! I hope you enjoy.**

Steven Universe anime opening - Madoka Magica by poor mexican **(Wait what?)**


	10. Swap Meet prt 1

_Swap Meet Part 1_

It was a beautiful evening, and there was a special event in the school's courtyard. Thanks to the Eco club, the courtyard was filled with people who were checking out the "Save the Frogs Fun Fair." The courtyard had frog related stands. Some with games, some with food, and some with information on frogs.

There was even one member who was dressed in a frog costume. Students from different grades were walking around, conversing, and eating free food. The one in charge of the event, Sam, was looking around with a smile on her face. Everything was going perfect. People were distracted by the food, and games, and it was soon time for her to give her big speech.

She looked around and sighed. If only Danny would show up.

"He said he'd be here. Don't tell me he forgot." Torro peeked out of Sam's hoodie and smiled.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm sure he'll be here any minute. He probably had something important to do. You of all people should know how that feels."

"Yeah, but usually my 'important thing' has to do with saving Paris, not getting to a higher level in DOOM."

"DOOM?" Torro quickly ducked into Sam's pocket right before she turned around to see Marinette and Aliya.

"Uh, Marinette, Aliya?" Marinette gave Sam a funny look.

"Uh Sam, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, uh, j-just myself. I'm a little nervous that's all. This is the first time I ever hosted, well anything before." They smiled.

"Well it's going great. Everyone looks happy, even if we are surrounded by… frogs." Aliya said, looking at the frogs with a bit of disgust.

"And best of all," Marinette turned over to where Adrien and Nino were. "Adrien's here!"

"Right, because that's why I asked everyone to come here, for Adrien." Marinette noticed what Sam said and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, I know you put a lot of work on this."

"Yeah, I've never you put so much effort on anything."

"Well you guys already know how I feel about the environment. Now that I'm president of the Eco club, I feel like I can do more. You know, really make a difference."

"Well you started off with a bang, just like we knew you would." Marinette said cheerfully before hugging her. Sam got flustered. "Whoa, uh, thanks Marinette." Aliya soon after got in the hug.

"Oh sure, the more the merrier guys. You know how much I love hugs." Sam said sarcastically. They both got off and snickered, while Sam just smirked and shook her head. She looked at the crowd of people, walking around and enjoying the small festival. Still no Danny. _'Danny, I'm so gonna kill you.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phantom roundhouse kicked a blue ghost wearing overalls and a beanie into the wall of the school's basement. The ghost rubbed his head in pain.

"The Boxghost will not be taken down so easily by your kicks, or your wall!" Phantom sighed and face palmed.

"I seriously don't have time for this!" The Boxghost raised his now glowing hands, commanding the boxes around him to rise. He then sent them towards Phantom, who dodged two of them, but the last one hit him in the stomach. The pain was less serious and more like a nuisance. Danny shot an ecto beam at him, hitting him in the stomach.

He then flew towards Boxghost and threw a punch, aimed for the face. Boxghost dodged the attack and punched Phantom in the face, sending back flipping back.

' _His punch is stronger than his actual abilities.'_ Phantom caught himself and immediately launched back towards the ghost. They wrestled in the air for a few seconds before Phantom backed up and slammed both feet into the ghost's face, pushing him into the ground. Boxghost growled, as his hands glowed again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attention everyone. If everyone can come to the stage, our president, Sam Manson, will like to say a few words." A member of the club announced. Sam got on stage as everyone cheered. She looked around, and still couldn't find Danny. She sighed. _'Well, I can't wait anymore.'_ She thought sadly. "Good evening fellow students. There are two reasons we're gathered here today. One for the food,"

Everyone laughed, making Sam smile.

"and the other reason, is too learn about one of the biggest injustices schools have ever committed. The dissection of frogs!" A banner with a frog's face with xs instead of eyes came down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phantom punched Boxghost in the face before ax kicking him into some boxes.

"C'mon Boxghost, you seem like a nice box fetish ghost. Whaddya say you let me suck you into my thermos. It's like a box, but smaller… and cylinder."

"The Boxghost will never be imprisoned, especially in something that's cylinder!" boxes started to move around Phantom before launching at him, pushing him back. Phantom saw that he was heading for the ceiling and phased through it, but he didn't stop there. He phased through the wall and landed behind the curtain of the stage Sam was talking on.

"The Eco club has a way to save the frogs, while still teaching students about their anatomy." She signaled for the curtains to open, and when it did, the crowd widened their eyes. On the stage with Sam was a giant frog plushy. Here we have the Frogception, a frog plushy that students can open up and find all of the bits and pieces a regular frog has. Its reusable and no frogs can get hurt from using them. Of course the one the classes use are gonna be a lot smaller."

Someone raised their hand.

"How are you gonna get enough for a whole class?"

"The Eco club will use money from special events like these to pay for the dissection plushy, and we should have them by next semester." Everyone clapped at the news. "Now, allow to show you what you'll be looking at when you start dissecting." Sam unzipped the frog's stomach and Danny came fumbling out, along with some organs.

Everyone looked at the scene in surprise for a few seconds before laughing. Danny wobbly got up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh, what?" He noticed he was holding an organ, and freaked out, causing him to fall back on the floor, causing everyone in the crowd to laugh again. Sam stared at the sudden event in shock before groaning and puting her face in her hands, defeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next day**

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" Danny asked, outside of the school. He asked her if he could talk to her when everyone else went in, and she reluctantly agreed.

"Danny, you not only embarrassed yourself, but you also embarrassed me! You turned my **serious** speech into a comedy. I'll be lucky if I get anymore donations for those plushies." She looked down on the ground, and Danny sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know they will." She looked at the hand, and she didn't know whether to growl or blush, so instead she just shrugged him off.

"Can you at least tell me why you were in there?" Danny widened his eyes.

"Uh, well I, um, wanted to surprise you before the speech. Kinda give you a little jump scare, you know, as a joke." She looked at him seriously.

"You decided to use the most important night of my life to play a prank on me?" Danny scratched the back of his head.

"Well, when you say it like that…" Sam started walking inside.

"Ah, Sam wait!" Danny said, chasing after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Danny walked in, with Sam looking angry, and Danny looking defeated. Aiden got Danny's attention as he was walking by.

"Danny, everything all right. After last night…" Danny just shook his head and walked over to his seat, which was funny enough, next to Sam's. They both sat down silently and took their things out. After a few minutes, Ms. Butler came into the room.

"Good morning students, before we begin I would like to give you a message from Ms. Mendeleiev, since she unfortunately couldn't be here do to, what we hope is a twenty four hour bug." Everyone cheered. "Ahem." The teacher said, trying to get their attention. "So she asked me to give you this message. Since she is unable to be here, the sample field trip to the arena is canceled until tomorrow.

Today you should choose your partner so you all can get straight to work when you get to the field. This is something you all can do after the lesson of course. So, now that that's out of the way, let's begin the lesson." Ms. Butler started talking, and while she was, Danny couldn't help but look at Sam.

' _Ugh, I feel bad. She was working on that frog party for three weeks, and I turned it into a joke._ Sigh, _of course._ ' Danny thought about it, before he came up with an idea. _'If I'm her partner, I can help her with the project, and try and get her to not think of me as a complete jerk.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Damocles was watching a custodian hang a large rectangular mirror, which had a gold border around it with fancy symbols, on a wall in the locker room. Damocles smiled.

"Well done James. I always knew the locker room needed a little, class put in it." The custodian finished with the mirror and walked next to the principle.

"To be honest sir, that mirror looks pretty creepy. Just something about it that screams, spiritual." The custodian said, while looking at the mirror blankly. Damocles gave the custodian a look.

"James don't be ridicules, it's a mirror."

"Right sir." James said, snapping out of it. They both left the room, and when they were gone, the mirror glowed an eerie green color.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette was staring at Adrien's back, while contemplating an idea of hers. She bit her lip and looked at her best friend. She turned her notebook to a new piece of paper and wrote something down. When she was done, she ripped it out and gave it to Aliya. She raised an eyebrow and took it.

" _I'm thinking of asking Adrien to be my partner. I think it'd be a good chance for him to get to know me better. What do you think?"_ Aliya smiled before writing something back. She gave Marinette the piece of paper.

" _I think that's a great idea! I can get Nino to be my partner, so you can go for Adrien. Good luck, I'm so proud of you girl!"_ Marinette smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang everyone got their things and got ready to go. Aliya gave Marinette a thumbs up before going over to Nino while he was talking to Adrien.

"So bro, you wanna…"

"Nino!" Aliya grabbed him by the arm.

"I need to ask you something, come with me." She pulled a confused Nino a way, and leaving a confused Adrien by himself. He shrugged and walked towards the door. Marinette quickly walked towards Adrien, stopping him at the door. He took a step back.

"Oh, hey Marinette." Marinette blushed.

"Uh, h-hi Adrien." They both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, I should, probably get to my next class."

"Uh, right. B-by." She then remembered about the whole partner thing. "Uh, wait, Adrien." Adrien stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, since w-we have this partner thing, and I was wondering…" Chloe was looking at the scene with a glare. "If you wanted to be my partner… for the project of course, ,butimeanwe'reony…" Chloe bumped Marinette out of the way and put on a sweet face.

"Hey Adrien. Sooo, it looks like you don't have a partner, and I don't have a partner," Sabrina gave a confused face. "so, why don't both of us hook up?"

Danny was putting his things away with Sam doing the same thing next to him. Danny turned to Sam.

"Hey Sam." Sam turned to Danny.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to…"

"Hold that thought." She said before walking towards Adrien and Chloe. "Hey Chloe, isn't there a fairy you should be killing?" Sam said, while pushing her out of the room. Before she left thou, she pushed Marinette back in front of Adrien. Adrien watched the scene with one eyebrow up. Marinette turned to Adrien and smiled again.

"So, uh, w-what do you said." It took a few seconds for Adrien to remember what they were talking about, but when he did, he let out a small laugh.

"Heh, sounds fun, but I think Nino wanted to partner up."

"Oh, its fine. Aliya said she wanted to be his partner.

"Well then, I guess its fine. We can meet up later today." He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder before walking off. Marinette sighed and looked like she was gonna melt, while Danny slouched in his chair because of his missed chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe kicked the locker room door open and walked over to her locker, basically fuming. Sabrina hurried in after her and unlocked her locker door for her.

"I can't believe Sam. One minute I was wooing Adrien with perfect charm, then out of nowhere Sam comes and pulls me outside. Now, Marinette's his partner."

"Yeah about that." Sabrina said. "Weren't we going to be partners?" Chloe sighed.

"Look Sabrina, you're my friend, and I'll love to be your partner, but if an opportunity comes, where I can have a cute boy as my partner instead of you, I **will** choose that cute boy. You understand right?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"I think so."

"Good, just remember, you will always be my number two." Sabrina seemed to like that, because she gave Chloe a huge smile.

"Thanks Chloe." Danny walked into the locker room, and went over to his locker which was on the other side of the room. He didn't notice Chloe and Sabrina, and they didn't notice him. Chloe finished getting her things out of her locker, and Sabrina quickly closed her "friend's" locker door. She then noticed a locker with something sticking out of it.

"Hey isn't that Sam's locker?" Sabrina asked. Danny, hearing that from his locker raised an eyebrow. He tiptoed over to the other side and peaked from the other side of a row of lockers. Chloe, thanks to the item stuck in between the locker door and the locker, opened the door without the need for a combination.

When she did, a poster came out and landed on the floor. Chloe picked it up and smiled. The poster was something worked hard on. It had a picture of a smiling, well drawn frog, curtesy of Nathan, and a sign saying. "Help Save These Little Guys" curtesy of Sam. She wanted to make copies after school and hang it up around the school. Chloe had an idea.

"Sabrina, hurry up and get me a permanent marker. If Sam wants to ruin my chances with Adrien, I'll just ruin her chances with her disgusting frog friends." Sabrina nodded with a smile and ran to get the marker. Danny frowned.

' _Leave it to Chloe to ruin a charity out of some dude.'_ Danny thought about it and smiled. ' _Well if she's gonna have her fun, then I guess I'll do a little prank too.'_ He went Phantom and phased through the wall. He quickly came back holding two rats. He quickly and gently put each on one shoulder. Chloe looked at both of her shoulders in horror before screaming.

"AHHHHHH!" She swatted both of them and ran for the door. "Ew,ew,ew,ew,ew!" She opened the door right before Sabrina, who was on the other side of the door, could.

"Oh, Chloe, I got the marker."

"Forget the marker! Protect me!" And with that, she ran to her next class, which she was late for. Phantom turned visible and started laughing uncontrollably. He even floated in the air and rolled around laughing, while holding his side. With every laugh however the giant mirror glowed brighter.

"Bully,bully,bully…" It said, getting louder as it grew brighter. Phantom started noticing the mirror and turned around. He stopped laughing and went back a little.

"What the…" Soon the mirror was yelling bully and its light was blinding. The light started to move to the center of the mirror, before it started to turn green and form a portal in the middle of the mirror. Phantom got read for whatever fight was coming, but he wasn't ready for a ghost to come shooting out and tackling him to the ground.

Phantom landed on his back, and the ghost, his side. Phantom slowly got up and held his head.

"Alright, tell me that was a prank induced dream." He looked at the mirror, and saw that it looked normal. "Hold on, was it a prank induced dream?"

"Nope." Phantom turned and saw a nerdy looking see through ghost, glaring right at him. "But you're about to wish it was buster brown." Phantom widened his eyes.

"A ghost? How did you come through that mirror, who are you?!" He said, getting up.

"The names Sidney Poindexter. And how I got here, I don't really know. What I do know is that you were hurting that poor girl with those rats. Now where do you come off, doing something like that to a poor defenseless female?" Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"Poor and defenseless… You mean Chloe?" Phantom couldn't help but laugh. Those two words are the exact opposite of Chloe. Poindexter, was not amused.

"Oh so you think bullying is a funny thing huh?" "

Wh-what? No!" Phantom said midlaughter "It-it's just you got it all wrong. See Chloe…"

"I don't wanna hear it lyin Ted."

"Who's Ted?"

"I saw all the proof I need. Someone outta teach you a lesson or two bully. Lucky for you, I'm an excellent professor. So grab your books." He raised his hands and the lockers started rumbling. "Cause, it's gonna be a long class." He thrusted his hand towards Phantom, and books launched out of their lockers and went for the ghost boy.

Phantom dodged a few successfully, but he soon couldn't keep up, and got pelted by books from classes he didn't even like! He was soon in a pile of books, but with the help of an energy field, he pushed the books off of him.

"Alright Poindexter, don't say I didn't try talking." Phantom fired two ectobeams at Poindexter, who quickly phased through some lockers to get away. Phantom frowned and followed him to another part of the room. When he finally caught up to him, he threw a punch, which connected to Poindexter's face.

Poindexter hit the wall, and tried to get up, but was too disoriented. Phantom landed and took out his thermos.

"You know, I never really noticed how much I needed this win. I guess everything worked out after all." Phantom took out his thermos and pointed it at Poindexter. By then, the see through ghost, could see straight and saw what Phantom was pointing at him. He growled and his eyes started to glow.

"Thanks for the offer, but my mom packed me my own lunch." He fired an ecto eyebeam, hitting Phantom in the chest, and sending him flying. He phased through the wall, ended up in the courtyard, and phased through the floor, ending up in the boiler room. He landed on his back, and opened his eyes.

"Oh great, I'm back here again." He groaned. He rolled to his stomach, and tried to get up. ' _That beam hurt more than I thought it would.'_ Poindexter phased through the ceiling with his arms crossed.

"Ready for more, bully?"

"Ugh, wait…" Before Phantom could continue, he transformed back into Danny, completely drained. Poindexter widened his eyes.

"Y-you're, the halfa." He said, completely in awe. Danny managed to get to his feet.

"The whatta? What are you talking about?"

"The halfa. A ghost who could be both living and dead, a moving talking rift between both are realities. You're big talk in the ghost zone."

"I am? Wow, I've never been big talk anywhere." He said, referring to himself, not Phantom.

"Of course, you're said to have power no one could even imagine, and… and you're using your powers, for evil?" Danny widened his eyes.

"Wh-what no! Listen Chloe…"

"Was no doubt just one of your countless victims." "Danny looked dumbfounded.

"Victims?" Poindexter thought about it before he had an idea.

"I see now, you've been given great power you don't deserve, like a dungeon master who only wants to see the world burn!" Poindexter went intangible and launched at Danny, who took a step back.

"W-wait!" But it was too late. Poindexter went inside the ghost boy, and started fighting for control Danny tried to reason with him, but Poindexter was not going to start listing now. After a few seconds Poindexter went flying out and hit the ground, back first. He slowly got up and opened his eyes, revealing green eyes.

"Poindexter! What did you do to me?!" Danny (Poindexter) asked. Poindexter (Danny) opened his eyes, revealing them to be gray.

"I've done the right thing and stripped you of your powers and your life!" Danny widened his eyes.

"Wh-what?! You can't do that! I have my family, my secret identity, my friends, my life!" Danny growled, before charging at Poindexter, who shook his head.

"You should have thought about all that before you started theorizing people, but don't worry, because if you won't use your powers for good," He snapped his fingers, and Danny started feeling this pulling sensation. He started to get pulled upwards, and out of the boiler room.

"Then I sure as diddly will!" Danny was pulled back into the locker room and was dragged into the ghost mirror, and into the unknown.

 **Another chapter finished.**

 **I'll be honest, not my best work, but I promise to make the next part 10x better. I don't know, just, when I was reviewing this, I just didn't feel satisfied, but hey maybe you liked it.**

 **If you don't know, I started making a RWBY/Achievement Hunter fanfic, so if you're interested, please check it out. Next chapter will come out on Saturday, the day volume 4 comes out!**

 **How will Danny get out of the past, and how will he do it without Sam and Tucker's help? You'll have to see in the next chapter. Until then, reviews!**

 **DARKPHANTOM13- The Ghost Zone will be in the story, I can tell you that. How they're gonna get there, you'll see.**

 **16- *Looks up at story* Uh, yeah. I can safely say there will be.**

 **Kimera20- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **RentalHeroNo.45- Heh, one day.**

 **someonestupED- Thank you! And here's to more Sam/Danny moments. (Sanny? Dam?)**

 **nyanpazu- Thank you! As for Aliya and Danny… Maybe… no no, that'd be ridicules.**

 **Guest#1- I mean… it is fanfiction.**

 **Xiodan56- Thank you!**

 **Guest#2- Maybe.**

 **King tron- Maybe Season 2, since all of the episodes for season1 have been chosen and finalized.**

 **AAA- I don't think Danny would ever want to run for president. Too much of a mess.**

 **Guest#3 I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you enjoy my future work just as much.**

 **Devilstarr- Glad you like him. He's the best thing in the series in my opinion, so I want to do him justice.**

 **Guest#4- That's a really good idea. I'll make sure to give you credit if I decide to do this.**

 **Guest#5- *shrugs***

 **GB- True**

 **By the way, incase you didn't know, Season 2's coming out in May! I can't wait more miraculous Ladybug, and more heroes.**


	11. Swap Meet prt 2

_Swap Meet part 2_

Poindexter waltzed right into Danny's next class, which he was late for and looked around. When he saw Nino smiling at him, he walked over to him.

"I'm happy to see that you thought my class was interesting enough to join us, twenty five minutes late." The professor said. Poindexter scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"My apologies sir. I'll make sure to leave tracks outta the bathroom better next time so I don't miss the chalk talk." The professor blinked.

"Uh, right. Just take your seat." Poindexter nodded and sat next to Nino, the only proper friend he had in this class.

"Hey there compadre, Po-Danny." Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, are you alright dude?" Poindexter blinked.

"Uh of course bud, just bein silly." Nino smirked.

"Um, ok dude." Nino turned back to the teacher, and they listened in silence. After a while the professor asked a question. He looked around, trying to find anyone who was willing to answer. Nino looked down, hoping he wouldn't call on him, which was exactly what the professor was going to do, when suddenly.

"I'll answer it!" Everyone looked at Poindexter in shock. Danny was never the one to volunteer for something like this, something Poindexter didn't know. So he walked over to the teacher, smugly, and took the marker. He then started answering the question quickly and expertly.

When he was done, the board was filled with writing even the teacher didn't understand. Poindexter turned to the teacher than to the class, who all had their mouths hung open. The professor was the first to recover from shock.

"Um, well done, Mr. Fenton. Ha-has Mr. Agreste gotten you a tutor." Poindexter thought about it. He had no idea who Agreste was, or how smart Danny actually was, but he shrugged.

"Yeah sure."

"Ahem, we-well he is obviously worth whatever you're paying him. You may sit down." Danny nodded and walked over with his head high. He had no doubt he'd be getting pelted with paper balls and spit wads, or getting tripped. Heck, in his old world even the teachers would do something, but here all he got were shocked faces. He sat down and put his hands behind his back, as Nino stared at Danny, shocked.

"Wow Danny, never knew you had it in you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poindexter was now in gym class. Today the class was having its lesson in the football (soccer) stadium outside of school. Everyone was in their gym clothes, and were in the middle of stretches.

"Remember children, even the best athletes stretch before competition. It just goes to show how important it is." Mr. Argencourt informed. Poindexter was stretching next to Adrien.

"I heard we're playing a game after a lap or two around the field. Think we're gonna be on the same team?"

"I sure hope so bud." Adrien smirked, thinking the bud thing was some kind of joke. Poindexter was able to figure out that Adrien's last name was Agreste, and that he lives with him now, but he didn't know what Danny's relationship was with this guy. Friends, brothers, cousins, was he just that bum that their family couldn't get rid of?

Either way, Adrien seemed nice, and Poindexter could never turn away a friend. He was just surprised Danny had so many. Poindexter, so far, has met two good friends of Danny, and everyone else seems to like him.

' _How could a bully have so many friends?'_ Poindexter thought. None of them seemed bad? He'd have to think about this later.

"Alright everyone, I want three jogs around the field. Nice and orderly. Not too fast." Everyone groaned, but did as they were told. Poindexter, after a few seconds of jogging, remembered he wasn't in his scrawny body that could only do half a lap. He was in this fresh Halfa body, and it was time he saw what it could do.

Poindexter started picking up the pace, leaving Adrien surprised. He easily got to the front where Kim was leading the group.

"Hey there Kim." Poindexter said cheerily. Kim turned around surprised.

"Danny? How'd you get here?"

"I jogged, duh." And with that, Poindexter kept on going, easily leaving Kim behind, who had no words. Two laps later, everyone was sweating a little and went over to get water, everyone except Poindexter who quickly stretched again, and jogged over to Adrien, who was drinking water.

"That was great!" Poindexter exclaimed. Adrien wiped some sweat off of his head.

"I could tell. How'd you jog so fast? And you're not even sweating, or thirsty." Poindexter thought about it.

"Juice?" He said with a shrug. Poindexter found out real quick that no one knew about Danny's other half, and he decided to keep it that way. It'd be fun. He'll be like Superman, and use these abilities for good!

"Alright everyone, you'll be split into two teams, for a game of futball. Everyone line up, so we can quickly get started." Everyone got in a line and stood there, as Mr. Argencourt put the class into two separate teams. In one team, there was: Jean, Rose, Camille, Adrien, and Alix.

In another there was: Nathaniel, Ivan, Kim, Adam, and Danny.

"Alright everyone, go to your respective sides, and let's have a nice clean game." Mr. Argencourt blew his whistle, and the game started. On Danny's team, Danny was right forward, Kim was left forward. Adam was midfield, Nathaniel was defense, and Ivan was goalie. On Adrien teams, Adrien was goalie, Camille was defense, Jean was midfield, and Rose and Alix were forward.

When coach blew the whistle, Poindexter, who had the ball, was startled, and clumsy kicked the ball over to Kim, who got the ball.

"Danny, go forward!" Kim ordered.

"Oh, right!" Poindexter ran forward, and Kim followed behind. Alix ran towards Kim, who saw her coming and kicked the ball over her head and towards Poindexter. Poindexter caught it barely with his chest and turned towards the goal. He passed Rose and smiled as he got closer to the goal.

That smaller was suddenly changed into a face of shock when Jean slid in front of him. Making him lose the ball, and trip and fall face first on the ground. Jean quickly got up and ran towards Poindexter's team's side. Kim sighed before running towards Jean. Poindexter got up and dusted himself off, and turned towards his goal to see Jean passing the ball to Alix.

"Ah, crumbaskets." Alix was getting closer and closer to the goal. Adam tried to steal the ball from her, but she passed the ball to Rose, who got it and kept running. Rose saw that she only had only had to deal with Nathaniel to get to the goal. Nathaniel, clenched his fist to try and get rid of his fear, before running towards Rose.

When he was close enough, Nathaniel swung his foot widely at the ball, and managed to kick it away from her. Nathaniel's face brightened up. Unfortunately the ball went right to Alix, making the defender groan.

"Oh no." he said before ducking to avoid the ball that Alix kicked towards the goal. Ivan blocked the ball with his hands. The ball went to the side, and Rose got it. Poindexter sighed.

' _I'm sure the big guy can get the…'_ Rose kicked the ball, and it went right for Ivan, making him widen his eyes. The ball got Ivan in the stomach, and sent him right in the goal, with the ball in his hand. The coach blew his whistle.

"Point one for team 1!" Poindexter was shocked, while Rose jumped in the air.

"Yay!" Poindexter was still standing there when Kim called him.

"C'mon Danny, get over here." He yelled from the middle of the field, already ready for the next round. Poindexter ran over to the middle, and Kim put his arm over him and leaned in close. "Alright, we're gonna need a strategy." Poindexter blinked.

"Wait, there's strategy in this game?" Kim gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, there is. Don't you remember what coach taught us?" Poindexter widened his eyes a little.

"Uh, yeah, definitely. G-got it all up here." Poindexter tapped his head.

"Alright, good. So this is what we're gonna do. I'll pass the ball to you. You'll run up to Rose. When you get close enough, kick the ball between her legs, run behind her and get it back. Then run for the goal, sidekick it, and I'll shoot it in. If Jean gets to you, and he will, then just kick it out. I know they'll throw it in, but that'll give Adam enough time to catch up to you. Just make sure you kick it far.

When he throws it in, get it, and tell Adam to go forwards. You pass Jean, and pass it t Adam, then run for the goal. He'll pass it to me, and I'll distract them while you run for the goal. When you get there, I'll cross kick it, you get it, shoot, score, point. Alright?" Poindexter slowly nodded.

"Got it."

"Good." "Just one thing. I don't get the throwing, I thought we weren't allowed to use our hands in this game." Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Coach blew the whistle.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Kim went over to his spot.

"Just remember the plan." He said as he walked. Coach blew the whistle, and the round started. Kim kicked the ball to Poindexter, and he got it. The possessed kid ran for Rose. When he was close enough, he just barely kicked the ball through her legs. He silently cheered, and ran behind her. Poindexter got the ball, and immediately saw Jean heading towards him.

' _Alright, hit it out._ ' He kicked the ball, but Jean stopped it. He then ran towards Poindexter's goal. The half/full ghost tried to stop him by sticking his foot out to get the ball, but ended up hitting Jean's foot and tripping himself. Poindexter hit the grass face first again, and Jean turned around while running.

"Sorry Danny!" Poindexter raised his face, and his eyes glowed gray.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it this time buster." He got up and ran after the ball, which was just cross passed to Alix. He crossed the middle and was heading for the left side of the field, which surprised Kim.

"Danny! What are you doing?!" Poindexter ignored him, too wrapped up in determination. He easily caught up to Alix, which surprised her.

"Danny? How'd you…" She didn't get to finish, because, Poindexter stole the ball from her with lightning speed. She looked down and saw the ball gone. She stopped, turned around, and saw Poindexter already running back to his side with the ball. Jean, got in front of him, and tried to get the ball, but when Poindexter was close enough, he spun around the boy with the ball, completely evading him.

He continued to go for it. He passed the middle line, and kept running. Kim, who got over his shock, was now running with Poindexter, cheering him on.

"Alright Danny, keep going!" Camille was now in front of him. She stuck her foot out, and it looked like she was gonna get the ball back, but Poindexter, sneakily made the ball intangible, making it look like she missed. Now it was just Adrien, who got into a ready position. With half of his ghost strength, he kicked the ball.

Adrien leapt for it, but he was too slow. The ball went in the goal and through the net, thanks to the strength of the kick. Adrien looked at the ball, shocked.

' _Maybe it was a good thing I didn't get the ball.'_ The other team cheered, and Poindexter looked ecstatic.

"Alright Danny, nice one." Kim said, giving him a high-five. "Just keep doing that, and we got this game."

And that's exactly what Poindexter did. He continued to steal balls, and score goals in ways, Danny could, or at least, would never do. In the end, the score was 14 to 5, Poindexter's team. When the match was over, the coach blew the whistle.

"Alright, great work out there. I believe this class deserves an A, especially you Fenton. You really showed some hustle out there today." Poindexter scratched the back of his head.

"Well gee coach, thanks." Kim pat Poindexter's back. Poindexter turned to see him and Alix.

"Good game Danny. I'll make sure to get you on my team when I can"

"Not if I get him first Kim!" Alix shouted.

"There's no way you'll get him first. I can so call people faster than you!" Alix scoffed.

"Please, I've got to be the schools fastest name, caller." She said, stumbling a little on that last part.

"Oh yeah? Bet I can call people's names faster."

"You're on." Alix said. They then walked off, as they started their weird challenge. Adrien ran up to Poindexter and threw him a water.

"Good game Danny, you really made me sweat there."

"Same to you bud. You blocked some really swervy shots."

"Thanks, I think." Adrien said. The two continued to talk, as they walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at school, Poindexter was in culinary, a small class, with only about eight students. He was with Marinette and Aliya. Each student was standing in front of a stove, cooking pot, and had ingredients laid out in front of them. The professor, a slightly pudgy woman, was in front of the class, with her own stove, cooking pot, and ingredients.

"Alright class, this sauce we are making will require you to be real careful when applying heat. So if you need any help with the stove, simply raise your hand." The students went to work immediately. Before they started heating things up, they first needed to put the necessary ingredients in the pots filled with water.

Poindexter wasn't one for cooking. He was more into science, math, ect. But the same could have been said about sports. With this body, his old likes and dislikes can definitely change. He picked up a carrot, and a knife. He looked at the both of them before shrugging. He set the carrot down and used his speed and advanced eye site, to cut the vegetable perfectly, and quickly.

Marinette, turned to look at him, and widened her eyes.

"Wow Danny, I never knew you could cut so well." Poindexter put the carrot slices in the pot and smiled.

"Well, I'm just fool of surprises sweet cheeks." Marinette gave Poindexter a confused look, before going back to her work.

Poindexter finished putting all the ingredients in the pot, and he was just about done stirring, giving it a slight orange color. He stopped stirring, and put the spoon down. He grabbed the pot and put it on the stove.

"Alright, time to heat this up, carefully. He looked at the stove's controls, and had absolutely no idea what half of them could do. He sighed, before coming up with an idea. He looked around to make sure no one was looking at him, before his hands was surrounded by ecto energy. He put his hands on the cooking pot, and it started to heat up.

After a few seconds, he stopped, and deactivated his powers. The professor walked over to Poindexter and took the spoon. She gave the soup a smell.

"mmhh, this smells, incredible Danny. Could you have gotten the timing right?" She tasted the soup, and her eyes lighted up. "Oh, you have! This is amazing! A+, without a doubt." She wrote Poindexter an A+, and handed it to him. Now, allow me to take this for… extra studies."

The professor grabbed the pot and brought it on her desk. Aliya went over to Danny.

"Well, well, well, Danny the chef. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Poindexter tried to think of an excuse, because honestly he had no idea how it tasted so good. Side effect from the ecto, maybe?

"Uhh, you know, where everyone learns to cook." Aliya raised an eyebrow.

"And that's?" Before Poindexter could come up with something, an explosion of soup came from the professor's desk. Everyone turned to her, as she sat there, completely surprised. She got over her shock, and walked over to the half/full ghost. She grabbed the A+ from his hand, and changed it to a D-, before walking slowly back.

"Yeah, that, makes more sense." Aliya said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the school day pretty much went the same way. Poindexter was having the best day of his life. He was able to walk around the school without his underwear over his head the **whole day**! All of the Halfa's friends, or now Poindexter's have been great, his powers have been very useful (minus the cooking incident), and the girls actually talked to him, and not because they were planning on pranking him!

Now he was walking to the school's exit with his new best friend, Sam. The two were just walking, when Sam suddenly got his attention.

"Hey Danny, about what happened yesterday, and today, I just want to say, that, maybe I was a little too hard on you. I know you meant well, and even thou, you did mess up my charity, _sigh_ , a little friend of mine convinced me that you'd never do something like that on purpose, and I've known you long enough to believe him." Sam waited a few seconds, but did not get an answer.

She turned to Poindexter to see him staring googly at something ahead. She turned, but couldn't see anything worth staring at.

"Danny, did you hear a word I just said?" Poindexter turned to Sam.

"She's beautiful." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Poindexter pointed up ahead.

"Her." Sam looked at what Poindexter was talking about, before widening her eyes.

"Wh- you mean, Chloe?" Poindexter watched the blond talking to Sabrina with her normal snotty attitude.

"Chloe, that's such sweet name." Sam gave him a confused look.

"Danny, are you o…" Poindexter couldn't hear her, because he walked over to Chloe. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Chloe turned, and was surprised to see Danny smiling at her.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Hey Chloe. I was just walking, when I noticed just how beautiful you are." Sabrina and Chloe looked at Poindexter, shocked. They looked at each other, than back at Poindexter, who was smiling.

"What?"

"I just thought that someone of your beauty should get a reminder every so often, thou it's not like people don't tell you that every day." Chloe lips slowly turned into a smile, thanks to all the complements.

"Well, I do constantly get complements about my looks. Right Sabrina?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course." Sabrina answered.

"Well, I can definitely see why." Chloe was loving the complements, so much that she didn't even question Danny's change of heart. Sabrina however, was confused. Sam, who was just a little bit away, could hear the whole conversation, and was shocked. She watched Poindexter flirt with Chloe, not knowing how to feel.

"So Chloe." Poindexter started to say. "I was wondering if I could be lucky enough to have you as my partner tomorrow. With my brains, and your brains and beauty, I'm sure we'd pass." Chloe was entranced by the compliments. Poindexter was confident, he was complementing her like a goddess, and Chloe was starting to see Danny in a whole different light.

Sam however, having heard enough, clenched her fist, and walked away.

"Well, since you asked, I guess I should say yes." Chloe said with a sly smile. Poindexter beamed.

"Great! Can't wait." He winked before walking away. Poindexter put his hands in his pocket feeling pretty large.

' _In this body I can do anything, even, flirt with girls!'_ He thought excitedly.

"Hey Danny!" Poindexter turned to Adrien, who had a foot in his car, and was waving at him.

"C'mon, we're going." He jogged over to Adrien and they both got in. Poindexter looked around.

"Man, this car's the bee's knees!" He whispered. Adrien turned to him.

"What?"

"Huh, oh nothing." He answered quickly, before getting comfortable in his seat, and closing his eyes. This really was a life he could get used to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noooo! Danny screamed as he was dragged into the mirror. Danny went completely into the mirror, and was thrown violently out of a locker. Danny hit the floor, back first. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the fact that everything was black and white, even himself.

That reminded him. Danny got up and looked at his reflection, or Poindexter's in the locker mirror. He groaned.

"He actually did it. He made us switch bodies." Danny took off his glasses, and immediately regretted it. He quickly put them back on and sighed. He looked at the mirror with a glare. "I need to get back." Danny reached for the mirror, but before he could even touch it, someone grabbed him by his underwear and lifted him up.

Danny bumped his head on the locker, before he was in the air.

"Aghh!" Danny cringed as he was getting bounced around.

"Hahaha! What we got here's? Poindexter skippin class? What, trying to grow a spine." The jock hung Danny to a ceiling fan, from his underwear. Students started coming together to point and laugh at Danny's expense. Danny blushed with embracement.

' _What is happening?!'_ Danny thought. "Hey, let me down!" He ordered. The jock looked at Danny, shocked for a few seconds, before laughing.

"You really are growing a backbone. I'd be scared if you wasn't, well you." He patted Danny's face, hard, and walked off. The bell rang, and everyone scattered to their next class. A teacher walked up to Danny, and shook his head.

"Late for class Mr. Poindexter?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Class?" He looked around. _'Oh right, I'm in a school. Wait, this place looks familiar.'_

"Yes, class, and seeing as how you're not in one, I have no choice but to give you an after school detention." The teacher said, giving a mocking tone when he said no choice. The teacher walked off with a smile on his face, while Danny tried to wiggle free. After a few wiggles, Danny's underwear ripped, leaving gravity to take care of the rest.

He landed on the ground, face first. Danny slowly got up while rubbing his face, and looked around again.

"All right, before anything else happens, I need to find out where I am." Danny walked around, ducking under class doors so he wouldn't be seen, and took in his surroundings. _'This is definitely a high school, but why do I feel like I know this…'_ Danny turned and was face to face with a big poster that was attached to the wall.

"Go Casper High Caribou, _1968_!" Danny widened his eyes.

"No, way." He walked slowly towards the poster and touched it. It wasn't fake, and it actually did say… "But how is that possible. Casper High's in…Amity Park, and the date..."

"Mr. Poindexter!" Danny jumped, and turned to see the same teacher, who was absolutely furious. "You seem to be on a streak today young man." He grabbed Danny by the ear, and forced him to follow him. "If you needed help getting your next class, all you had to do was ask. I'll be happy to lead you there!" The teacher said, as he pulled Danny towards his class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The front door of the Agreste house opened. Adrien and Poindexter walked in, with Poindexter looking around, amazed.

"Wow." He whispered. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're alright Danny? You acting like this is your first day here."

"Wha- oh, no. I just noticed the, uh, cleaned lights." Adrien looked at the lights above him.

"I'm pretty sure they've always been clean."

"What? No I doubt that." Adrien gave him a confused look.

"Ok. Anyways, I can't stay. I have fencing lessons in thirty minutes. I'll be back for dinner." Poindexter nodded before Adrien left for his room.

"I guess I'll give myself the tour." Poindexter said, excited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny opened the men's bathroom door slightly, just so he could take a peek. When he saw no one there he sighed and closed the door. Danny paced the bathroom, occasionally getting toilet water in his eyes. It hasn't been fun for him since he's been in here. The wedgies, the pranks, and now, the swirly.

It seemed like everyone was out to get him, even the teachers. They would humiliate him during class, and hand him detentions for no reason. After his fourth class, Danny had enough, and decided to run for i , but when he tried to open the doors they wouldn't budge. After about ten minutes of trying, he was caught by a teacher and given another detention.

Danny decided to hide in the bathroom and think, but that was short lived. The same jock from before found him, and him and his friends gave Danny swirly after swirly until they were bored. Since then, Danny's been soaking wet, waiting for the last bell that signaled the end of the day.

' _They can't keep the students here forever. When they let us out, I'll be the first one through the door. I'll be able to leave Amity, and get back to Paris, somehow. Then, I can force Poindexter to give me my body back, and everything will be back to normal.'_ He looked around at the black and white bathroom. "I hope."

The school bell range, making Danny jump to his feet. He launched out of the bathroom, and ran for the exit. He ran passed student after student, completely focused on the door. When he finally got there, he pushed, and it actually opened. Danny cheered, but only for a second, before stopping himself harshly.

He looked down, and saw that he was one step away from, well he wasn't sure.

"Wh-what?" Danny looked around, and saw, not Amity, but something completely different. All around him, Danny saw nothing but green. Everything around him was green, and it seemed to go on forever. The only things floating around him and the school were purple doors. Speaking of the school.

Danny looked down, and saw that the school was floating too.

"I don't think I'm on Earth anymore." Danny whispered, before getting harshly pulled back into the school. Danny turned and faced a different teacher, this one a female.

"Poindexter, what are you doing dawdling in front of the school?"

"Um, I was…" She interrupted him.

"Um nothing Mister. If you don't hurry, you'll be late for first period. Now off you go, no wasting time!" The teacher gave him a push, and Danny started walking. He looked down, stunned. He noticed his hair and head weren't wet anymore, and his underwear didn't feel ripped. It was as if he was starting the day, over again.

' _I-I'm stuck here. It looks like the school repeats itself after 7_ _th_ _period. That means, if I don't find a way out, I'll be here forever!'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poindexter jumped on his bed, as the night sky showed itself through his window.

"Man, it's been a while since I've been on a bed. It's even comfier than I remember. Poindexter put his hands behind his head. _'Today's been the bomb. I have friends now, a cool house, cool powers, cool almost girlfriend, I'm pretty sure. I have a life where it looks like nothing can go wrong.'_

It was crazy how everything fit perfectly for him. He was especially surprised by the friends Danny has. None of them were shallow, everyone seemed so, real. Even Adrien, who was rich, seemed to be like a brother to him. The more time Poindexter spent with them, the less he thought the Halfa was…

The former nerd shook his head, and sat up.

"I need to clear my head." He looked around the room, and decided to walk around. "Wow, this room is big. Bigger than my old room, whatever that looked like." He walked over to the halfway finished rocket model. He felt it, and gave it an impressed look. "The Saturn ll. It looks almost identical, and it's inside a bedroom.

Man, the future's swell! I wonder why the Halfa would have this thou." Poindexter walked over to his desk and noticed smaller rocket models. Poindexter raised an eyebrow and opened the drawers. When he got to the last one, he saw a bunch of space things. NASA brochure, astronaut training books, autographs from, who Poindexter could only guess were or are astronauts.

"This guy, he's a space nerd." He looked through the drawer, and it was all space stuff. "But how could, if he's a space nerd, and with all those nice, caring friends, then, possibly…" Poindexter roughly shook his head. "No, no, it can't be true. I did the right thing, this is for the best." Poindexter clutched the desk, and tightly closed his eyes. "He deserved what I did to him. He deserved this, he deserved this." His eyes started to water. "I, deserve this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny leaned on his locker, exhausted. He was going through his third school day, and it was torture. Everyone hated him, everyone was making his life miserable, and everyone had new and "exciting" ways to bring him pain. Danny finally understood why Poindexter hated bullies. Everyone was his bully.

This reminded him of his days in Spook's Middle School, with Dash always wanting to ruin his life. He forgot the feeling thanks to his friends in Paris, but this experience made him remember the wound as if it was fresh. The more he was here, the more the wound hurt. He knew if he stayed here long enough, he'd completely forget his old life and just know this pain. It, scared him, almost.

Danny punched the locker, accidently opening it. He looked at himself, or Poindexter, and grimaced.

"Agh, I hate this place!" Danny slouched in the locker and sighed.

Ooooo." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Oooo." He un-slouched and looked around his locker. It was coming from something in there. "Oooo." Danny looked at his mirror, realizing it was coming from there. "Ooooo."

"H-hey, who's there?!" Danny screamed.

"Ooo…" The ooo-ing stopped. After a few seconds a face appeared in the mirror. Danny widened his eyes. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Boxghost!" Boxghost tilted his head.

"Poindexter? What's up?"

"I'm not, actually yeah, it's me. I need a favor?"

"Is it box related?"

"What? No! I need you to pull me out of this mirror!" Boxghost scratched the back of his head.

"I can't do that. I only know how to get myself out." Danny face palmed.

"I don't get it." Said the Boxghost. "Why don't you just get yourself out? Don't tell me you still don't know how." Danny thought about it.

' _Of course I don't know how, but what do I do. I can't tell him who I really am, he'd laugh at me and fly away, maybe even throw a box or two at me before he does. No, I need him to get me and fake me in the same room so I can get my body back, but how?'_ Danny thought about it, before coming up with an idea. "Boxghost!" Danny exclaimed, making Boxghost jump.

"Hey, the Boxghost's right here."

"I need you to get Phantom for me, you know, the, uh, Halfa." Boxghost raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because, well, because he's the reason I can't get out." Boxghost widened his eyes.

"He is?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah, he took some of my powers away, like a-a bully, and flew off. If you can lead him here, and throw him into this portal, I can get my bod- I mean, my powers back!" Boxghost thought about it.

"The Boxghost don't know if I can do that. I mean, he's pretty tough."

"Yeah, but you have something he doesn't, boxes. You can totally beat him with those."

"You think so?"

"Yeah sure." Danny answered, while gritting his teeth. "Now hurry, before it's too late!" Boxghost nodded before flying off to find Phantom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, everyone was in the soccer field, trying to find samples. Sam was with Sabrina, which she guessed wasn't so bad, but it wasn't great either. Poindexter was with Chloe, but he didn't seem to be in a good mood. It wasn't Chloe's fault. He loved listing to her talk about herself over and over.

No his bad mood was thanks to last night. He just kept thinking about how he might've been wrong about the Halfa. The part of him that felt like he did the right thing tried to convince his other half, but the other half was so consumed by guilt, it could barely hear it. All the good things that was happening to him didn't help.

Every time someone said, or did, anything nice to him, it just made him feel worse. The only one that wasn't making him feel guilty was Sam. She seemed to be avoiding him for some reason.

' _Must have been something that happened at home.'_ Poindexter thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Chloe, who nudged him a little.

"Are you ok? You've been staring at the grass for about five minutes now. Unless you're doing the sample thingy, cause if so, keep doing what you're doing." Poindexter shook his head.

"Sorry Chloe, I was just thinking about something."

"Well less thinking, and more sampling, and listing to me."

"Uh, yes ma'am.

On another part of the field, Sam, and Sabrina were working together to look for samples. They found four already, but they needed six, so they were still hard at work. They barely talked to each other, so Sam had the time to think. She turned to Chloe and Danny. She frowned a little, and went back to the grass.

' _Since when has Danny been interested in Chloe? I mean, I don't care who he likes, but Chloe? Seriously? She's literally the worst. You just need to spend five minutes in a room with her, and you'll have an akuma come flying through your window with an escort. I just, why her?!'_ Torro poked his head out of Sam's hoodie, and showed a look of concern.

"Are you alright Sam? You feel, hot." She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her, and looked down.

"Torro, you know you can't show yourself like that, and I'm fine. Not feeling hot at all. I'm a little chilly actually." Torro wasn't convinced.

"Is this about Danny?" Sam sighed.

"Nothing's about Danny, alright? I'm just," She picked up a sample and put it in a tube. ", collecting samples." Torro frowned. He didn't understand why his partner was like this, but he hated seeing her like this.

"Ok, but if you need me…"

"I'm fine Torro, I don't need you right now, just rest." She said kindly. Torro nodded, but before he could go in, disaster struck.

"OOOOO! I AM THE BOXGHOST! FEAR ME!" Sam looked up at the overall wearing ghost, shocked.

"On second thought Torro, I might need you for a minute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poindexter was looking for more samples, while still a little lost in thought. He paid a bit more attention to Chloe, as she told him story after story. She really did have angelic voice. He'd pay more attention to it, if he wasn't so, confused. As he was thinking, he suddenly got a chill. Mist suddenly came out of his mouth, and he quickly covered it.

' _What was that?_ ' He wasn't able to think about for long, because of the sudden announcement.

"OOOOO! I AM THE BOXGHOST! FEAR ME!" Poindexter looked up in surprise.

"Boxghost?" Poindexter muttered. "Why is he here?" His classmates and teacher started to panic. Teacher started giving instructions.

"Everyone, hurry and evacuate the field. No pushing, hurry!" No student complained, and started running for the exit.

"Danny, c'mon…" Chloe turned and saw that she was all by herself. "Oh, that jerk!" She screamed before running off. Poindexter turned visible and sighed.

"Sorry Chloe, but I have to stay." He looked up at Boxghost and glared. "This is my chance to prove that I did do the right thing. I'll be a Danny who uses his powers to **help** people, not hurt them." He ran off to the bleachers, and crouched behind them. "Specter on!" A ring appeared and turned him into Phantom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette and Adrien, who were both on other sides of the crowd from each other, ran with their classmates. As they walked, they both saw slightly opened doors, and slipped out of the crowd, and into empty locker rooms.

Adrien closed the door, and Plagg came flying out.

"Another ghost? They've sure been acting up lately." Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"You're concerned?"

"Of course! What if a ghost attacks during breakfast, or lunch, or worse linner?!"

"Linner?" "Lunch and dinner Adrien. Hello?!"Adrien gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Right. Um, Plagg? Can you just transform me now?"

"Sure."

"Plagg, Claws Out!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tikki came out of Marinette's over shirt and Marinette gave her a look of concern.

"The Boxghost, what do you think he wants?"

"It's complicated with him. He doesn't really have a purpose, other than just wanting to be feared."

"So you've faced him. Is he tough?"

"Eeee." Tikki answered, giving her a "not really" face.

"You'll see when you fight him." Marinette nodded, a little less worried now.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Boxghost laughed, as he watched the students flee.

"That's right, run! No one can defeat the Boxghost!"

"Are you sure about that, bub?" Boxghost turned around, and was face to face with Poindexter.

"Phantom! I finally found you."

"Whaddya want Boxghost? Leave these people alone." Poindexter ordered.

"I don't care about the people, they were just a bonus. I want you Phantom." Poindexter frown grew.

"Me. What dastardly thing could you want with me?"

"You know what you did. You're coming with me!"

"Who's your friend Casper?" Both ghosts looked up and saw Chat, with his staff over his head. He slammed his weapon on Boxghost's head, and sent him to the ground. Chat then extended his staff to the field, and slid down it with ease, until he reached the bottom. The staff went back to normal, as Poindexter landed next to Chat.

He looked at the cat themed hero, with interest _._

' _I'm standing next to an actual miraculous holder, I can't believe it! Man, I'm feeling better already!'_

"You alright there?" Poindexter came back to reality.

"Uh, yes sir. Everything fine here." Chat was taken aback.

"Sir? You mocking me?" Before Poindexter could answer, Boxghost, who recovered, got up, and looked mad.

"Do you think that will keep the Boxghost down? The Boxghost can go on forever." Boxghost floated up, and made a hand motion. Suddenly a stream of boxes came pouring out of one of the stadium's lockers, and towards them. On the stream, was a freaked out Ladybug. She quickly got a hold of herself, and took out her yoyo, and launched it at a light post behind her.

It tied around the post, and the heroine jumped off. She swung around the light post, and headed towards the other heroes. She landed next to Chat with a roll, and stood up.

"My lady. So glad you could make it to the game." Ladybug smirked.

"Four against one? Wouldn't miss this easy game for the world." She joked. Poindexter raised an eyebrow, while he tried to get over his excitement.

"Four?" Two flying batons raced towards the Boxghost. The floating boxes wrapped around their master, blocking both weapons. Pan girl landed behind the Boxghost, and across from her teammates, both her weapons flying back into her hands, and turning back into nunchucks. The box related ghost turned around, and glared at her.

"How dare you try to hit me from behind! You shall be the first to taste my wrath!" He said, trying to sound threatening, but just ended up sounding cheesy.

"Really?" Ladybug asked, not taking her eyes off the ghost.

"He tries." Poindexter muttered, trying his best not to face palm. The Boxghost sent the stream of boxes at Pan girl, who ran forward and slid under the stream. Chat ran forward, as Pan got up. The box stream branched out, and headed straight for Pan again.

Before it could hit her, Chat jumped in front of her, and spun his staff, creating a sort of shield, and blocking the boxes.

"Can't do this forever." Chat informed.

"You won't have to." Pan said, before calling Ladybug. The heroine understood, and wrapped her yoyo around Pan's arm. She then sent her flying towards Boxghost, full speed. Pan girl flipped forward, and went towards Boxghost foot first. She kicked him in the face, sending him flying, and making the box stream stop.

Box ghost stopped himself and growled.

"I am not done yet. There are plenty of boxes here!" Boxghost motioned with his hands again, and this time two box streams came out of two separate entrances.

"C'mon! How many boxes can one stadium have?!" Chat asked, before dodging a stream. All three miraculous wielders dodged the boxes with little problem. It was Poindexter who was just barely dodging the attacks. All three noticed, and looked at him, confused.

"Hey Phantom, is everything alright?" Pan shouted, before dodging a stream. Poindexter dived for the ground, just barely dodging a stream.

"Oh yeah, just fine." He shouted with a thumbs up. "This looks a lot easier in the comics." He groaned to himself, before getting up. He looked around at the chaos, then up at Boxghost. "If I can beat Boxghost, I can end this, and stop looking like a klutz." With a goal in mind, he launched towards Boxghost.

He clumsily dodged any boxes that came his way, and stopped in front of the ghost.

"Alright evil doer, stop this madness, or I'll be forced to teach you a lesson or two." Boxghost raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Uh, why are you talking like that?"

"Because it's heroic!" He launched at the Boxghost and clumsily swung his fist. Boxghost easily dodged it. Poindexter kept trying to punch the ghost, but he missed every time. After the fourth swing, Boxghost smirked.

"Man, you really let yourself go." Boxghost cupped his hands together, front flipped, and slammed his fists down on Poindexter's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Something's wrong with Phantom." Ladybug said, before dodging a stream of boxes.

"Is he sick?" Chat asked.

"Ghost's don't get sick Chat." Pan said, before getting hit the back by a stream. She landed on her front, and slowly got to her knees. The stream headed for her, luckily Chat tackled her out of the way. They both tumbled a little before landing on their feet with a skid. The two heroes looked up to see Boxghost laughing and gloating.

"Man he's annoying. Doesn't he ever shut up?" Chat asked. Pan rolled his eyes.

"There's a pot and kettle joke here, but now's not the time." Ladybug landed next to the two heroes, and looked around.

"I think I've come up with a plan. If it doesn't stop him now, it'll at least stun him."

"Shouldn't we get Phantom in on this?" Pan asked, looking around a little for her last comrade.

"Phantom's, not himself right now. I think it'd be best to let him sort whatever he's going through out before he helps. For that sake of the team, and himself." Chat and Pan could only agree.

"Alright then my lady. What's the plan?" Chat asked, curious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poindexter sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around, and still saw boxes flying around. He was about to get up, when he suddenly saw Pan Girl run by. She was taunting Boxghost, with insults, and annoying noises.

"C'mon Boxy, I heard you're the worst ghost in the ghost zone. I can see why. I mean seriously. What can boxes actually do?" Boxghost growled.

"The Boxghost will let you find out for yourself!" He moved his hands around, controlling all the boxes, and forcing them to combine into one stream. He launched it all at Pan, who smirked. She got in position, and closed her eyes.

' _Here goes nothing.'_ She thrusted both her palms at the stream, and shouted, ""Air palms!" a huge gust of air hit the stream, making it close in itself. The stream went back towards Boxghost at full speed. Some boxes hit him before he gained control of the stream again. He forced the stream to split in half, and circle around him.

"Hah, was that all?!"

"No." Pan answered. Boxghost noticed something around his leg, and looked down to see Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around his leg. He traced the string back to a smirking Ladybug.

"Take a seat Boxghost!" With all her strength, Ladybug pulled down on her weapon, sending Boxghost into the bleachers. Chat, who was standing on the roof of the announcer's box, with his arms folded.

"And that's one nothing, Team Miraculous!" He front flipped forward, and extended a hand. "Cataclysm!" He touched the bleachers, causing the whole thing to come crumbling down on the dazed Boxghost. Chat quickly used his staff to propel him away from the crumbling bleachers, and landed next to Ladybug.

Ladybug turned and looked at Poindexter.

"Phantom hurry. You just need to trap him in the thermos."

"Thermos?" He then remembered what she was talking about. He pulled out a small cylinder device and looked for some sort of button.

"Hurry Phantom!" Pan said, as Boxghost started to stir. Poindexter finally found it, and activated the thermos.

"Alright, I'm ready!" But it was too late. Boxghost was fully awake, and not happy. He phased through the rubble, and flew up. He stopped, and looked down at the four heroes with a glare, before smiling.

"Alright, now time for plan twooo of the Boxghost's plan! Try and find me doomed heroes!" With that, he flew off. Poindexter jogged over to the other heroes, who were not happy.

"Man, that guy sure has a lot of energy, huh fellas?" Chat turned around, and glared at the ghost.

"What is wrong with you?! Why didn't you help?" Poindexter was taken a back.

"Wh-hey, I tried."

"Yeah right. You've done nothing but mess around since we started fighting this guy. What, you're not taking this seriously, or something?"

"Chat stop." Ladybug said, pulling him away from Poindexter. She looked the full ghost in the eye, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Phantom, are you ok? Tell me the truth." Poindexter put on a nervous smile.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm just a little, clumsy today, honest." All three miraculous users looked at him for a couple seconds, before Ladybug sighed and smiled.

"Alright, well try and get over it." She looked at the rest of her teammates. "Alright, that ghost could be anywhere."

"Anywhere with boxes." Pan girl added. Ladybug nodded.

"True. We should all split up, and try and find him. If one of us finds him, he or she will contact the rest." Everyone nodded. "Alright, Phantom, search the skies for him. You have the best chance of catching him."

"Right-o!" Poindexter launched into the sky, leaving Pan and Chat confused.

"What is wrong with him today?" Pan asked. Ladybug glared at the direction Poindexter flew off.

"That's not Phantom." She said suddenly. Pan and Chat now gave her the confused look.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"What do you mean, that's not Phantom?" Pan asked.

"You saw the way he was acting and fighting. Do you honestly think Phantom would act like that during a fight?" Pan and Chat thought about it, before shaking their heads.

"He also called me sir. Casper doesn't even call me by my first name half the time, let alone sir." Chat added.

"I got a look at his eyes." Ladybug continued. "They weren't just emerald green, they had some gray in there too. I don't know who that ghost is, but it's definitely not Phantom."

"So what do we do?" Pan asked. "We still have that other ghost to deal with, but we can't leave fake Phantom alone. Who knows what he's planning." Ladybug rested her chin on her hand in thought.

"Hm, we should, split up." She decided. "Pan's right, we can't leave the Boxghost alone, and we definitely can't leave fake Phantom alone, so here's what we'll do. Pan, got to the docks, and check there. There are plenty of boxes there so maybe the Boxghost's hiding there. Chat, go check the studio building. If he's not there, go check out any other places with a lot of boxes, we can't let him escape."

"And what will you do Bugaboo?" Chat asked, as Pan rolled her eyes.

"I'll tail fake Phantom, and see what he's up to, and see where he put the real one." She answered, while trying not to be bothered by the nickname.

"Alright," Pan said with a nod. ", if any of us needs help we'll use our communicators." Everyone nodded, and scattered, going to their locations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poindexter stopped, and looked around.

"C'mon, c'mon, where are you?" Poindexter asked anxiously. This was his chance to show them that he could help, that he could be better than the Halfa, but right now, he had absolutely no idea where the Boxghost could be. Poindexter grabbed his hair in frustration. "Aghh, I have no leads, and, and, aghh!" He screamed.

Poindexter suddenly closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"I need to calm down. There's no way I'm gonna find Boxy if I act like this." Poindexter opened his eyes, and sat down midair. "Now, if I was a Boxghost, where would I hide?" Poindexter thought about it for a minute, before an idea popped in his head. "There is a portal in the school, my mirror! If he came from there, he might go back. It's at least worth checking."

With that, Poindexter flew off towards the school, not realizing that a certain bug themed hero was right on his tail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poindexter phased through the ceiling, and landed in the locker room. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. He sighed.

"I was wrong. What was I thinking, why would he come back here?" Poindexter was suddenly sent into the wall by a stream of boxes. Poindexter hit the wall, and landed on his butt. He looked up, and saw Boxghost floating and laughing, with his arms crossed.

"You've fallen for my trap!" Poindexter got up, and put his fist up.

"No trap is strong enough to stop me Boxghost." He launched towards Boxghost, just as Ladybug entered the room. Boxghost dodged a punch, and punched Poindexter in the stomach, before slamming him towards the mirror. Poindexter looked up, and saw the mirror coming closer and closer. "No, no, no, no!" he tried to stop himself, but he was going too fast.

He went face first into the portal, leaving Ladybug shocked, and alone with Boxghost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poindexter flew out of the locker, and the locker across from his, face first. He slid to the grown, and groaned, before getting pulled back by the back of his collar, and slammed against a locker. The sudden attacker, grabbed him by the front collar, and pinned him to a locker door. Poindexter opened his eyes to see himself, smirking at…him.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." Danny said. Poindexter frowned at Danny.

"You! What are doing?"

"Ah nothing much. Just thought you were getting home sick, so I asked Boxghost to bring you back here. Now, my body. I want it back."

"Not a chance pal! I've been doing a better job in this body then you ever can! If I told everyone the truth, they'd probably beg me to stay." Danny rolled his eyes and let go of Poindexter. He then backed up, and motioned the imposter to come at him. Poindexter growled and charged him with a fist cocked back.

He swung, but Danny easily blocked it. Poindexter kept trying to hit Danny, but the latter just kept dodging, laughing a little as he did. Poindexter backed up and growled.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Danny said with a smirk.

"Just stand still!" He charged at Danny again. This time Danny caught Poindexter's wrist, pulled the fake Halfa in front of him, and kicked him in the back, making him land on his stomach. Danny put his foot on Poindexter's back, and put him in a wrist lock. Poindexter yelped in pain. Students and teachers who heard the fight going on, poured out of their classrooms, and circled the two.

They couldn't believe their eyes. To them, Poindexter had the famous Halfa on the ground. They never thought they'd ever see something like this. Danny looked around, before crouching so he could whisper to Poindexter.

"Follow my lead." Poindexter raised an eyebrow, still in pain.

"Wha…" Danny pulled him back up violently, and pushed away.

"Alright, bub, come at me, and try to at least give me a challenge." Some students gasped a little, or oooed. Poindexter looked around him, confused, before looking at Danny, and glaring at him. He didn't know what was going on, but that wasn't going to stop him from knocking out Danny.

He charged, and swung. Danny blocked this attack, and the other attacks as well. Poindexter tried a round kick, but Danny limboed under it, before punching him in the chest, making land on his back. This time, everyone was making some kind of noise, all shocked, but excited nonetheless.

Danny grabbed Poindexter by the front of his shirt, and threw him at the crowd, which quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting hit, making Poindexter fly into the men's bathroom, which was behind them. Danny walked over to the door and opened it.

"Give us a minute." He closed the door behind him, and sighed. He then eyebeamed the knob. "That should keep us safe for…" Poindexter punched Danny in the face, interrupting him.

"Hah, got ya!" Danny growled, and kicked Poindexter in the stomach, sending him flying back, and landing on his side. He groaned, as Danny rubbed his cheek.

"Great, congrats, now cut it out." Poindexter got on one knee, and looked up.

"What are you talking about, we're in the middle of a fight." Danny put his finger in front of his mouth.

"Shh! Whisper, or they'll hear us." Poindexter was even more confused, but whispered.

"What?" Danny walked over to his body, and got on one knee.

"I don't want them to know that we're faking the fight." This did not help Poindexter's confusion.

"Faking the fi- What are you talking about? We're not faking any fight!" He whispered harshly. Danny shook his head.

"Of course we are. If we weren't I would've won a while ago. You can't fight with my powers, you don't know how. I might be inexperienced, but you just suck dude."

"You weren't saying that when we first fought." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You mean when you cheated and stole my body? Sorry, didn't get the chance. Now, stop talking, so I can explain. I've been here for, honestly I don't know how long, and while I've been here I noticed how much it sucks. I can see why you'd want to leave." Poindexter glared at him two seconds, before looking down.

Danny gave him a look of pity, and continued.

"I know you don't want to keep existing like this. I don't think I can handle one more day of this, but I can't let you keep my body. I have my life, my friend, family. I can't stay here."

"Neither can I!" Poindexter screamed. Danny calmly put his finger in front of his mouth. Poindexter continued, but in a whisper. "But if I get my body back this is where I'll stay. I can only leave here for a short period of time, I'm not strong enough to fully leave the ghost zone, or even this school, and I can't practice with everyone ruining my life." Danny nodded.

"I noticed, so I came up with a plan to keep people off your back." Poindexter gave a look of shock.

"Y-yeah?" Danny nodded again.

"You're gonna beat up the Halfa." Danny said with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The students waited for Danny and Poindexter, eagerly. Suddenly, Poindexter slammed through the door, and hit the locker. He slid to the floor, and slowly got up. Danny walked out, cracking his knuckles, and smirking. Poindexter growled, and charged at Danny, who blocked the first couple of attacks, before upper cutting Poindexter, sending him flying back.

Poindexter landed on his feet with a stumble, before aiming his hands at Danny. They started glowing green, before firing a beam of ecto energy. Danny easily jumped over the attack, before landing and charging at his body. He punched Poindexter in the stomach, before punching him in the face, and elbowing him in the nose.

He gave him a kick to the chest, sending him flying back.

"Wow Halfa, guess the rumors overhyped you. You're nothing but a scrub." Everyone watching whispered to each other.

"Poindexter looks so cool." One girl said.

"What does overhyped mean?" One guy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna start saying it." His friend answered. Poindexter stood up, pretending to look pissed, though the pain was real.

"Alright then, uh, nerd! How about I try this!" Poindexter went intangible, and flew towards Danny, who smirked.

' _About time._ ' Poindexter went inside Danny, and fought for control over his old body. It wasn't a hard fight, because Danny was literally giving him the body, but it didn't look pretty on the outside. After a few seconds, Danny, back in his original body, flew out of Poindexter's body, and landed on his side.

"Poindexter beat the Halfa!" One person said.

"Yeah, go Poindexter!" Another one said. Everyone started cheering for the little "nerd", as Danny rolled on his back, and sighed in relief.

"Thank G- ow, ow, owww." He started to feel all the pain he inflicted on Poindexter, and it hurt. He raised his head, to see students run up to Poindexter, and congratulate him.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Flashback_

" _Beat up the Halfa? What are you talking about?" Poindexter asked. Danny sighed, starting to hate the smell of the bathroom._

" _What do you think? I'm gonna beat you up as me, and it'll look like you're wailing on me. This way, no one's gonna mess with you. You said I was a big deal here right?" Poindexter nodded slowly. "There you go. I'll make it look like you beat me easily, and you'll be set." Poindexter looked at Danny, confused._

" _Why, why would you do this for me? I stole your life." Danny looked away, and stared at the floor._

" _What you did was terrible…but, I can understand why you did it. It wasn't that long ago, I wasn't going through something similar." Poindexter widened his eyes._

" _You?"_

" _Back when_ _ **I**_ _lived in Amity, I didn't really have the best school life. Bullies, teachers, you know the drill. I guess, being here reminded me of that. It also reminded me of how lucky I am now. So I guess, in a way I should thank you." Poindexter smiled a little._

" _You really are, lucky. You've got great friends." Danny widened his eyes, before smiling._

" _Thanks. Look, I want you to be as lucky as I am. I want to help you. After all, us nerds should stick together." Danny said with a big smile. Poindexter widened his eyes, as tears were showing in his eyes. He quickly wiped them, and smiled._

" _Thanks Hal- Danny."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Danny watched everyone cheer for Poindexter. One had his arm around him in a friendly headlock, and another was ruffling his hair. Poindexter had a big smile on his face, making Danny smirk. He slowly got up, already feeling some of the pain go away thanks to his super healing. He walked over towards the locker, and took a look back

"It all worked out, _sigh,_ almost makes it all worth it." Suddenly a pencil hit him in the head.

"Hah, nerd." Someone shouted. Danny sighed.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He said, exhausted, before launching into the locker, and through the mirror. Poindexter watched him leave, and gave a small smile to the locker.

"Thanks Danny."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phantom emerged out of the locker room's mirror, and immediately saw Boxghost tied up, and Ladybug leaning on a locker, tired. He flew down next to her, getting her attention. Ladybug got into a fighting position, making Phantom put his hands up.

"Whoa there Ladybug, same team." She narrowed her eyes, and looked him in the eyes. She tried to see something in them, but all she saw was emerald green. She sighed.

"You really are back." Phantom scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's a long story, but long story short, things got a little out of hand."

"How so?"

"Well, I kind of got my body taken." Ladybug looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I fixed the problem, and now everything's back to normal, better than that even…"

"Ahem." Boxghost interrupted. Both heroes turned to the ghost.

"Oh right. Thanks for the help Boxghost." Phantom said.

"Help? The Boxghost has no idea…" Phantom took out his thermos, and sucked the Boxghost in it." He transported the ghost back to the ghost zone, and Ladybug smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, but maybe you should give me the full version of this story." Phantom smiled, as they both of them headed for the door.

"Yeah, no problem, just don't be surprised if there's some things missing in my story, I already started blocking some of it out."

The scene ends with Ladybug leaning in closer, interested, as Phantom explained everything that happened with Poindexter. Behind them, the mirror showed Poindexter with a big smile, a smile that showed gratitude, and hope.

 **And that's another episode done. Now of course some things still need to be resolved. Poindexter caused some romantic tension, even if he didn't mean to. So next we'll how that affects our heroes, while having another party at the Agreste's house.**

 **As you read, I changed the "fight" between Poindexter and Danny. This time he deliberately made him more popular. We'll be seeing Poindexter again later.**

 **Saw the Christmas episode, and I don't know about you guys, but it really got me hyped for season 2. I know I still watch season 1 for this story, but watching a new episode really just brought back that excitement, plus that scene with Adrien and "Santa" was great. I'm glad we got to spend time with him before he was akumatized. Also we found out that Adrien's mother disappeared a year ago, if not sooner! Can't wait to get more info in season 2. We're almost there.**

 **Nothing more to add, so let's get to the reviews.**

 **Gameman- I don't think Chat is that cruel. He may not get along with Phantom all the time, but he's still his teammate.**

 **RentalHeroNo.45- Aw, ya making me blush!**

 **Nyanpazu- Well, we'll have to see if Danny can fix Poindexter's mess.**

 **xiodan56- You'll be seeing even more ghosts! Also, thanks. It's only gonna get better. (I hope. Heheh)**

 **someonestupED-Thanks for the favorite! And yes, you can't have Sam and Danny without awkward moments.**

 **Vctor-They won't be fighting each other yet.**

 **Duskrider- Yup. Wonder how things would have gone if he caught Dash bullying, and stole his body.**

 **Xr9- Heh, that would have been funny. Even in a crisis, Phantom still has time to make fun of Chat.**

 **Luke- All things I plan to do. Except for the Phantom vs. Gozer the Destructor, that's an idea I never thought of. If I decide to do it, I'll have to give you credit.**

 **Mr. Green- It'll happen in *Looks at episode list* Oh wow, um, yeah it's gonna be a while. He he**

 **JayFan67 Thanks for the complements. I hope I can continue to write enjoyable chapters, and yeah Papillion at the end was completely forced.**

 **Jon- Thanks, and I don't plan on stopping.**

 **Guest- Something I already planned, but probably wont happen until season 2**

 **Dj- Yeah**

 **Phantom Fan 21- Sorry for the wait, and that sounds good.**

 **mistysherwood1- Welcome to the fandom. Ladybug shaped cookies are in the back. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Bob- In the future.**


	12. Question!

Hey everyone. Sorry, no new episode, but I do have an important question. I have the French dub English sub for some episodes, but I'd like to know if there is a website that has every episode in French with the English sub with it. I just really enjoy the dialogue with the French dub, so if you have a website, please tell me.

Already started righting the next episode, so it'll be out soon, I hope.

Also, if you didn't know, just posted the episode list for this season. Check it out.


	13. The Bubbler prt 1

_**The Bubbler part 1**_

 _A week after the Poindexter incident_

Danny woke up slowly to the sound of his Humpty Dumpty phone alarm. He tiredly got off his bed, and yawned, as he made his way to his desk. He picked up his phone and turned off the alarm. He turned to his computer monitor, which showed a chat conversation he was having with Tucker. _'Must've left it on by mistake.'_ He turned off the computer, and grabbed the towel hanging on his chair, and headed for the shower.

About an hour later, Danny was ready. He put on his jacket, and went under his bed to pull out a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Danny smiled.

' _And the winner of best present giver goes to, Danny Fenton.'_ He thought as he examined it. The present was for Adrien. His birthday was today, and Danny thought it'd be a great idea to give him something nice. Adrien's been really cool to him for the past month, he thought it'd only make sense to thank him with something nice. "I can't believe I actually got this thing wrapped, and it only took three hours."

Unfortunately, that part was one hundred percent true. Danny grabbed his bag, and headed for the door.

He walked into the kitchen, and saw Adrien already there, and looking a little gloomy. Danny raised an eyebrow before walking towards him. Danny put his present in front of Adrien, almost knocking his food over, but Adrien was too surprised to notice.

"Happy Birthday man." Adrien looked at the present, then at Danny.

"This is for me?" Danny sat down.

"Of course. It took a while to find, but hey, it was worth it." Danny said with a shrug. Adrien smiled, and opened it. It was a shoe box. On the top of the box showed an arrow pierce through a circle, the logo for the shoe company. Adrien's excitement died a little. He slowly opened the box and saw fresh, new, and expensive looking shoes sitting comfortably in the box.

Adrien looked at the shoes with surprise. These things were not cheap, and Danny had to use his own money for them. He wanted to smile, and put them on now, but…

"Danny, this-this is really cool." Danny shrugged.

"No problem, buut, if you want me to wear them from time to time when you're not wearing them, then I have no problem." He joked, but Adrien just sighed.

"Danny, I-I can't wear these." Danny, who was starting to eat, was confused. He put down his fork, and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I got the right size."

"No, the size is fine, it's- _sigh_ it's my dad." He showed Danny the logo. "My dad doesn't want me to wear things from other companies, says it'll make ours look bad. You know, son would rather wear other cloth lines then his own fathers, bla bla, so, yeah." Danny slouched.

"Oh."

"B-but, it's still really cool." Adrien said quickly. "I can put them on my dresser, like some kind of decoration, or something." He picked one up, and looked at it. "These must've cost a lot." Danny smiled a little, but waved off Adrien's comment.

"No big deal. I actually got it on sale for a good price, but that shouldn't stop you from getting me something good when it's my turn." Danny joked. Adrien laughed a little, and so did Danny. They ate their breakfast, talking a little while doing so, and when they finished, they grabbed their bags, and headed for the front door. "So, are you thinking of having a party?" Danny asked. Adrien looked down, that sad look returning.

"Actually, my dad thinks having a party would be a bad idea."

"What, your dad again? Why?" Adrien shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess he'd have a good reason. I asked him last year, and he gave me the same answer. I guess he thinks it isn't safe, or something." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Agh, that's so dumb. No one's going to poison the cake you know, it's just a party."

"Yeah, well you should tell him that, actually don't bother, you'll just waste your breath." Danny shook his head, as they walked outside and towards the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam checked her watch, and looked around the Dupain-Cheng's bakery as she waited for Marinette. Everything looked so fresh and good, she had to stop herself from buying half the store, and Torro wasn't helping.

" _Sniff!_ Hah, that smells like fresh bread. _Sniff!_ "Cookies and cakes! _Sniff!_ And is that…"

"Torro, shhh! If you keep talking, someone might fine you. Besides, you're making me hungry!"

"Oh, hehe, sorry Sam. I just always love coming in here. It always smells so good."

"I know, and I'd buy you something, but I have to save my money after buying Adrien's gift." She said, getting out a small wrapped up gift.

"So what is it?" Torro said, peeking out of Sam's jacket pocket. "What is it again?"

"Just a little gift card to a sports store. Maybe he could get some fencing stuff, or something. Nothing too big."

"Why's that?" Torro asked. Sam was about to answer, but she then heard the door open. Sam quickly whispered

"Hide." To Torro, before turning around to see Marinette. "Hey Marinette."

"Hey, Sam. Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Sam smiled.

"I swear Marinette, this is why you're late most of the time, which is weird considering you're pretty much next door." Marinette smiled, as she opened the door.

"Hey, it's not like you're on time all the time either." Sam shrugged.

"What can I say? Sometimes I get…caught up." She said, as they both left the store.

"So, what did you get Adrien?" Marinette asked, curiously. Sam shook her head.

"Nothing special, but I'm interested to see what you got him." The two stopped in front of a crosswalk, as cars drove by. Marinette looked down and blushed.

"A-actually, I decided not to buy him something, but instead - make him something." Sam looked at her, impressed.

"Wow, really? Well they do say a homemade present means a lot more than a bought one. I'm sure whatever it is he'll love it." She said encouragingly. Marinette smiled.

"Thanks Sam." The walking signal turned on, signaling the two to walk.

"Just make sure you **can** give it to him." Sam said, walking ahead. Marinette paused, before jogging a little to catch up.

"Oh, yeah." She said gravely, before shaking her head. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Sam smiled.

"Good."

"Aaand, to make sure it goes well, I decided to make a schedule so I know the perfect time to give it to him."

"Great ide-wha?" Marinette took out a template, and showed Sam her plan.

"Now, I'm willing to bet Danny and Nino will give him a present first. Then Rose will give him one, probably the second he gets in class. Now I'm not sure if Juleka will give him one, but either way, it's probably not a good idea to do it in homeroom. Maybe after school, but I think Chloe might give him her present, you know she likes to…"

Sam gave Marinette a stoic expression and rolled her eyes. She took the schedule and crumpled it.

"Ah, hey."

"Marinette, you don't need this schedule." She threw it at a trash can, but missed, and it hit the ground. "You just have to give him the present, he won't care when you give it to him." She said, as she walked over to the paper ball and picked it up. Marinette sighed, and walked over to Sam.

"You're right. I-I just need to give him the gift." Sam smiled, and threw away the paper.

"Good." "Now let's see you actually do it." Aliya said, as she walked up from behind.

"And what does that mean?" Marinette asked.

"You know exactly what that means girl." She answered, giving Marinette a poke on the nose. "I want you to really commit to this. Adrien's not gonna know you like him if you can't even give him a present."

"Even thou it's incredibly obvious." Sam muttered before placing a hand on Marinette. "If it'll help, Aliya and I will give him our presents first, so you can see how easy it is." Marinette smiled.

"Thanks guys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Adrien got out of their car, and walked over to the school's steps, where Nino was waiting with a gift in his hand.

"Look who it is. Birthday boy and birthday boy's roommate." "Birthday boy's roommate, present." Danny said with a smirk. Nino handed Adrien his present.

"A little something from your best pal." Adrien opened it, and found a copper watch.

"Wow Nino, this looks great!"

"That's not all. You know how my dad's into tinker stuff? Well, I got him to do this to the watch" Nino pressed a button on the side and a picture slid over the time, showing Nino, Adrien, and Danny, all together, smiling up at whoever was looking down at them.

"And I got him shoes. Well you definitely got me beat. This looks like a great present Nino."

"Danny's right, this is a great gift. Thanks man."

"Ah, no problem." Sam and Aliya walked up to the three boys, and Aliya waved.

"Hey guys, we brought gifts!"

"Hey Aliya." Danny said with a wave. "H-hi, Sam." Sam gave Danny a quick smile.

"Hey Danny." She handed her gift to Adrien, and Aliya did the same.

"Thanks guys, you really didn't have to. I'll open them when I get home." Adrien said, putting the presents in his bag. Nino looked around.

"Marinette's not with you." Aliya and Sam looked at each other and looked back.

"She's, uh-"

"She just called. She slept in, so she's gonna be a little late." Sam said. The three seemed to buy it, and Marinette, who was hiding out of sight, sighed in relief. Danny snuck a glance at Sam, before looking away. She smiled at him, but he's known Sam for a long time. He knew when she had something on her mind.

He just wished he knew what it was, because she's been like this ever since he came back from the Ghost Zone. That meant that a certain black and white ghost had something to do with this. Danny was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a girl who almost tackled him with a hug.

"Dannypoo!" Danny caught himself, and gently pulled the girl off of him to see that it was Chloe.

"C-Chloe. What's, um, what's up?" He asked with a tone that said that he'd rather not talk to her right now. Chloe backed up and stood next to her "best friend" Sabrina. She gave him a flirty sort of look.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd say hi to my favorite guy." She said, suddenly next to him. She put her arms around his, and put her head on his shoulder. Sam gave a little, and unnoticed sigh.

"Guys, I'm gonna head over to homeroom now. See you later." She walked away from the group. Aliya said she'd follow her, and said bye to everyone except Chloe and Sabrina, both didn't seem to mind at all. Danny tried to gently get Chloe off of him.

"Chloe, I'm pretty sure I've said this before, I'm not your favorite guy, I'm not even your guy."

"Oh, don't be like that Danny." Chloe said, before giving Danny a kiss on the cheek. Chloe's eyes caught a bit of present that was sticking out of Adrien's bag. "What do you got there Adrien?" She asked, letting go of Danny to get a better look.

"Oh, these are just birthday presents from Aliya and Sam." Chloe's eyes suddenly widened comically. She looked at Adrien, then at the gifts.

"You're birthday…"

"It's ok if you forgot…"

"What, no. Of course I remembered. D-didn't you get my gift?" Adrien shook his head. Chloe gave everyone a look of dramatic shock.

"What? I specifically told them to send it on this day, those slackers! Well, don't worry, I'll go sort it out now. Bye Dannypoo!" She gave Danny a peck on the cheek before leaving with Sabrina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina turned to her best friend when they were in the courtyard.

"So, what did you get Adrien?" She asked sweetly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"It's not what _I_ got him, it's what _you_ got him, and it better be amazing because I'm the one who's giving it to him." Sabrina stopped walking, completely confused.

"Wait, what?" Chloe sighed.

"Keep up Sabrina. I want **you** to buy my gift to him, and I want it to be **the best** gift he gets this year." Chloe said, getting into Sabrina's face. "When he looks back on today, I want him to remember my gift, and I can't do that with a small bad gift, so it **better** be amazing. Got it?" Sabrina put on a nervous smile and nodded quickly. Chloe smiled. "Good."

She said before continuing to walk to class. Sabrina jogged next to Chloe, and fixed her glasses.

"I'm surprised you care so much about Adrien's gift, since you like Danny now." Chloe scoffed.

"C'mon Sabrina, of course I still like Adrien. There's no way Danny could replace him, especially after what happened at the futball field." Chloe thought back to Danny leaving her during the ghost attack. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, but then why do you keep hugging him, and kissing him, and calling him "Dannypoo"?" Chloe gave Sabrina a devilish smile, while remembering a certain Goth girl's sudden leave to class.

"I have my reasons."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sabrina and Chloe were gone, Nino gave Danny a look.

"I can't believe you're still going out with Chloe." Danny shook his head.

"I'm not going out with Chloe, I think." Adrien smirked.

"Then what was, 'Bye Dannypoo! _Peck!_ ' about?" He asked, mimicking the small kiss. Danny blushed.

"I-I don't know, and I don't want to know." The school bell suddenly rang, signaling all students into homeroom. "Oh look, homeroom. Let's get to class and talk about literally anything else." Danny said, walking ahead of his two friends. Adrien and Nino looked at each other with a smirk before following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half of the school day came and went. People from different grades wished Adrien a happy birthday or gave him a birthday card, but the more meaningful gifts and wishes came from his homeroom class, simply because that's where his actual friends were. Speaking of actual friends, three of his were currently hiding behind a bush.

Marinette, who still hadn't given Adrien her present, was trying to build confidence before her crush exited the school _._

' _I have to give him his gift now, before it's too late, but...'_ She thought. Sam was checking to see if Adrien was there.

"C'mon Marinette, you're braver than this. Just give him the present. Nothing's going to happen." Aliya assured. Marinette started breathing slowly, before taking one more calm breath.

"You're right, you're right." Sam turned to her two friends.

"He's here." Marinette started freaking out even more.

"You were wrong, you were wrong, you were so wrong!"

"Marinette, relax!" Aliya said, while Sam just sighed, and shook her head.

Meanwhile, Adrien, Danny, and Nino were talking and waiting for Adrien's ride.

"I can't believe he won't let you have a party again!" Nino said. "Your dad's pretty messed up dude." Adrien sighed.

"He didn't let me have one last year. It was pretty crazy to think he'd let me have one this year." Danny and Nino looked at each other, than back at Adrien. Nino put his arm around him and smiled.

"Well, how about I go and have a talk with your pops? I can be pretty convincing." Adrien just shook his head.

"Don't waste your time, he's not gonna change his mind." The Agreste's car pulled up in front of the three boys.

"Well, my rides here. Danny I'll have to use the car to get to my photo shoot. Do you mind walking?" Danny shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll walk with Nino." Adrien nodded, before walking over to his car.

"He's leaving." Sam informed, making Marinette stiffen.

"C'mon Marinette, you can't chicken out anymore. You've got this. Good luck." Aliya suddenly pushed Marinette out of the bushes and towards the boys.

Danny watched Adrien get in the car. They waved goodbye as the car drove off. Nino turned to Danny.

"Alright Danny, we're gonna have to…" Nino didn't finish, because suddenly Marinette collided with Nino, sending the both of them to the ground. Danny jumped back a little, startled. He turned to the direction where Marinette came from and saw Aliya and Sam hiding in the bushes.

Aliya was face palming, and Sam ducked down the second Danny turned. Nino and Marinette groggily got up.

"Whoa there Mari, what was that for?"

"Sorry Nino, I was trying to talk to Adrien." She looked around. "Where is he?"

"He just left." Danny answered, pointing to the direction Adrien's car went. Marinette groaned.

"Great." She sadly walked back to the bushes, and jumped in. Danny scratched his head.

"Sometimes this school can get **weird**." Nino turned Danny around, and started leading him towards the Agreste's house.

"No time to worry about that dude, we need to go talk to Adrien's dad, and convince him to throw our pal a party." Danny looked unsure, but allowed Nino to push him along.

"Convince Mr. Agreste, right. This is going to work out great." He said sarcastically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette, Aliya, and Sam were standing in front of the Agreste's manor. Marinetti was trying to find a way to open the mailbox.

"This mailbox won't open." As Marinette was trying to pry the mailbox open, Sam was staring into space, deep in thought. Aliya watched Marinette struggle with the mailbox, and tried not to laugh. Finally, she tapped her best friend on the shoulder.

"Maybe we should try the doorbell?"

"What?! No way! What if Adrien answers?"

"Then we can give him his present?" Aliya said with a shrug, but Marinette shook his head.

"No, no, I can't give it to him directly, but I want him to have the gift, but…" Aliya pressed the doorbell on the keypad, making Marinette jump, and Sam turn. A camera suddenly came out of the wall, and examined the three girls.

" _Yes?_ " It finally asked, sounding a bit like Natalie.

"Uh, hi. I'm in Adrien's class, and I, um." She showed the camera her gift, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, she scratched her head. "Did I already say that? Uh." Finally, Marinette just put on a big awkward smile, making her two friends hang their heads.

" _Put it in the box._ " Natalie ordered. The mailbox popped open, and just before Marinette could put it in, Sam stopped her.

"Wait, you forgot to put your name on it." Marinette looked at her present, and widened her eyes.

"You're right! Oh no. How's he going to know it was from me?"

"Don't worry, I luckily have sticky notes." Sam took a sticky note from her bag and gave it to Marinette, who took out a pen and quickly wrote her name.

"Thanks Sam."

"Yeah. Good eye." Sam smiled a little.

"You can thank me by finally giving him that gift." Marinette nodded, and slid the gift into the mailbox. The box closed suddenly, and the camera shot back into the wall.

"EEEY! I hope he likes it." Marinette said jumping up and down.

"I say we celebrate at my parent's restaurant. Desert on me."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Aliya said, before the three of them walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie brought the present to her desk, and continued her work. She suddenly got a call, and put it on speaker.

" _Who was that Natalie?_ " Asked Gabriel Agreste.

"A friend of Adrien. She just came down to deliver a present."

" _Did you remember to buy him a present from me?_ "

"Uh, uh, b-but you didn't ask me to…" Natalie started.

" _Of course I did!_ " Gabriel exclaimed, cutting Natalie off.

"Of course Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it."

" _Good._ " Gabriel answered, before ending the call. When the call ended, Natalie immediately started freaking out. Before she could grab her purse and practically fly to the nearest store, she remembered the gift Marinette left. She quickly grabbed it and looked at it, debating whether of not she should take it and pass it as her bosses'.

With a heavy sigh, she ripped the sticky note off, and crumpled it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Nino were walking to Agreste's manor, with full stomachs.

"It's a good thing we ate before talking to Adrien's dad. There's no way I can negotiate on an empty stomach." Nino said, before letting out a burp.

"I have to agree there." He said, waving the smell of lunch away. "I just hope we can talk his dad into letting him at least a small party. You should have seen him at breakfast. His dad would have him do all this modeling stuff, but he won't let him have one birthday. I swear, sometimes I can't stand him."

Danny said, clenching his fist a little. Nino put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, we got this. Convincing his dad'll be cake, then we can actually have cake." Danny turned to Nino with an eyebrow raised.

"Nino, have you ever been to Adrien's house, or met his dad?" Nino thought about it.

"Now that I think about it, no."

"Alright, well then let me give you some advice, actually just one advice. Mr. Agreste is really strict and uptight. So when you're talking to him, don't call him bro, bra, dude, you get what I'm saying."

"So, what do I call him?"

"Sir. Or Mr. Agreste."

"No problem." The two boys got to the gate, and Danny used the keypad to open the gate. They got the door, and Danny turned to Nino.

"Ready?" He nodded. Danny opened the door, and saw Natalie walking past. "Hey Natalie, can we talk to Mr. Agreste?" She nodded.

"I'll see if I can get him." Danny said thanks, and Natalie went up the stairs to get her boss. After a couple of minutes, Mr. Agreste came down alone. His hands were behind his back, and he stood tall. The way he was looking down on the two made Nino nervous, but he fought that feeling, and took a deep breath.

"Natalie said you wanted to see me Daniel? I have a lot of work to finish, so if it's not important…"

"It's pretty important. Sir." Danny answered.

"Look," Nino started. Danny silently groaned. ' _Oh no.'_ "I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday du…" Danny elbowed him. "Sir! It's all he wants." Mr. Agreste held his hand, signaling Nino to stop.

"No, I have already made my decision, and it's final."

"But du…" Danny elbowed him again. "Sir! That's messed up. He never screws up in class, he always does what you ask him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…" Nino suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Danny and Nino turned around and saw Adrien, who just came home from his photoshoot.

"Guys?"

"Adrien, you're just in time." Nino said, suddenly getting more confident. He turned back to Gabriel. "Show some awesomeness dude…" Danny elbowed him a third time. "I mean sir! Please." Gabriel eyes narrowed, and he didn't look like was having a change of heart. Adrien sighed.

"Forget it guys. He's not gonna change his mind."

"Listen young man, I decide what is best for my son, and I've just decided that you're a bad influence, and you're not welcomed in my house ever again. I want you out of my house, and off my property immediately."

"Father/Mr. Agreste!"

"He was just trying to do something cool for me."

"Yeah. Nino's a great guy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt, well anyone." Instead of answering, Gabriel just walked off, back to his office. Natalie went in front of the three, and looked at Nino.

"Goodbye." Nino clenched his fist, and walked towards the door.

"Nino, wait." Danny said, as he and Adrien followed their friend. Nino opened the door and was stopped after taking one step outside.

"Look," Danny started. "You did everything you could, it's just…"

"It's just my dad can be pretty stubborn."

"Not the word I would use, but yeah." Danny muttered. Adrien put his hand on Nino's shoulder.

"It's best just to get out of his way." Nino growled, and pushed his friend's hand away.

"It's **not** right dudes." With that, he walked off. Adrien sighed.

"Thanks anyway Nino."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nino sat down on a park bench, and looked up at the sky, trying to calm down. After a minute, he remembered something he had in his pocket. He pulled a bottle filled with soap, and started making bubbles, hoping that'll lift his spirits. As he was bubbiling, he suddenly heard a kid start crying.

"Daddy, please!" Nino turned to the direction the noise was coming from, and saw a kid getting dragged out of the park by his dad. The kid wanted to stay, but his father wasn't having it.

"You can't have play time forever. You have your chores to do." Nino watched the two with a frown.

"Agh, adults ruin everything all the time." He said without thinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an unknown location, shutters opened up, allowing light to come flooding in through the butterfly stained glass. Inside, butterflies flew around their master, frightened by the sudden light. Le Papillion's eyes shun with this sudden opportunity.

"Desperate to help his friends, but powerless. How frustrating, it won't be long before that frustration turns to anger." A butterfly flew innocently onto Papillion's hand. He covered it, forcing dark energy into the creature, turning it into an akuma. "Now fly away my little akuma, and darken his heart!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nino was blowing bubbles again, this time with a frown. He was so wrapped up in his anger, he didn't notice the akuma that flew towards his bottle. The akuma fused with the bottle, sending dark energy into its next victim. Mild anger was replaced with rage, as Nino looked up with the symbol of Papillion.

" **Papillion is my name, and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults, and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir."** A picture of the ladybug and cat miraculous was implanted into Nino's head before he gave a sinister smile.

"Yes Papillion." Darkness consumed him, turning him into something…greater.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The citizens of Paris, who were carrying out their day like any other, were not expecting purple giant bubbles to come from the sky, and more importantly, they were definitely not expecting said bubbles to start trapping all of the adults and float towards the sky.

Whether they were outside or in buildings, the bubbles found a way to find them, and trap them. No adult was safe, no adult, except for one, but that's only because the one who created the bubbles, and the one who gave him the ability to, had a deal. The chaos didn't end there thou, because even some kids weren't safe from the wrath of bubbles.

All of the kids that were in the school were watching from the front of the school, as giant bubbles pass them. Some were freaking out, especially those who watched their teachers get taken away right in front of them. Suddenly five blue bubbles came towards the school. All of the kids ran back towards the courtyard, not wanting to get trapped by one of those bubbles, but the bubbles seemed to be after a specific five.

They shot down, and quickly scooped up Kim, Max, Rose, Julia, and Nathanial. The five pounded on their bubble prison, trying desperately to get out, but the bubbles were as hard as stone, there was no breaking out. The five bubbles carried the kids away from school, and towards a familiar house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam just got in front of her house and sighed. After the mini celebration, the three girls separated to get ready for the rest of the day. Maybe even rest a little. Unfortunately, resting would have to wait, because before she could even get up the stairs to her door, she suddenly heard something behind her. Sam turned around to see an army of purple bubbles going passed her. Her mouth opened slightly in shock, but she quickly snapped out of it when she heard a woman scream.

She turned around and watched as a bubble consumed her.

"No!" Sam shouted, before running towards the bubble. She punched it, but it didn't pop. Instead it just flew up. More adults around her were taken. She was so surprised, she almost got caught by a blue bubble that came speeding towards her. Luckily she saw it out of the corner of her eye.

Sam quickly rolled out of the way. The bubble almost hit the ground, but it lifted itself up at the last minute. Torro came out of her jacket pocket, and looked around.

"Wow, there are a lot of pretty bubbles." He said, amazed.

"Torro, now isn't the time to be impressed. We need to find out what's going on."

"It could be an akuma. I don't think I've seen a ghost that could do this."

"Well, whatever it is, we need to transfo…" Sam couldn't finish her sentence, because suddenly, the blue bubble was coming for her again. Sam jumped backwards, but it was a clumsy back pace. Sam ended up tripping and landing on her butt.

"Sam!" Torro raced towards her and clung to her jacket, just before the bubble trapped them both. The bubble lifted in the air, and flew towards its assigned destination. "Where's it taking us?" Torro asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered. "But wherever it is, the guy who's behind this will be there too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Dupain-cheng house, Marinette and her mother were alone in the living room/ kitchen. Mrs. Dupain-cheng was busy cleaning, while Marinette was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book, or at least she was trying to. All she could think about was her present for Adrien. She smiled down on the same page she's been on for the past fifteen minutes.

She sighed.

"Adrien must've gotten his present by now." She whispered. Her mom turned around.

"What was that dear?" She asked, making Marinette jump.

"Um, uh, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon." Marinette gave her mom a big smile. Mrs. Dupain-cheng laughed a little. She figured her daughter's strange actions had something to do with a certain blond model, but she didn't say anything. Instead she turned around just in time to see two bubbles, a purple and a blue one, come right for her.

The blue one stopped, while the purple one quickly trapped her. Marinette widened her eyes.

"Mom!" She raced towards her mom so she could try and save her, but the bubble was too fast. It quickly got out of the building and towards the sky. Marinette ran to the rail, and reached out to her mother, who was drifting further and further away, along with other adults.

Marinette turned towards the blue bubble that was now coming for her. She quickly dived back into the house, and the bubble followed her. The bubble charged at her, but Marinette quickly dived out of the way. The bubble missed, crashing into freshly cleaned stacked dishes, sending them all on the floor.

The bubble chased Marinette around her living room and kitchen, destroying anything in its way. Finally, Marinette ran for the stairs that led to her room. She quickly climbed the ladder to her room, and closed the hatch. The bubble floated in front of the ladder, not knowing how to get in.

Suddenly there was a flash of pink and red, and the hatch opened. The bubble quickly flew through it, and was faced to face with the masked hero, Ladybug. She smirked.

"Were you looking for someone?" Ladybug quickly launched her yo-yo at the bubble, popping it easily. Ladybug dropped her smirk, and walked to the balcony outside her room. All around her, adult citizens of Paris were getting taken to the skies via bubble. "There's no way I can free all of those people at once.

I need to find the villain behind this and end this quickly. Hopefully everyone else is ok." She said, referring to her team. Tiny bubbles suddenly appeared with the Bubbler's face on them.

" _Hey, hey, hey, it's you're lucky day little dudes. The adults are away, now the kids can play! That's right. No more chores, no homework, no more nagging. Just FUN, FUN, FUN, FUN! This is the Bubbler's gift to you!"_ All the video bubbles popped, and Ladybug clenched her fist. She had no time to lose. She jumped off her balcony, and used her yo-yo to swing to the next building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien and Danny were sitting in the dining room in silence, not really knowing what to say after what happened to Nino. Adrien was eating, while Danny was on his phone. Finally, when the former was done, they got up to go back to school. Adrien sighed.

"Well that was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay." He mumbled sarcastically. Danny sighed.

"Adrien, if this is how you're gonna spend your birthday, I've gotta do something." Both boys got up, and got their things for school. The blond sighed again, but this time it wasn't bitter.

"Thanks Danny, but my birthday's been great. I've gotten tons of happy birthdays, cards and gifts. _Sigh_ , I'm pretty satisfied, I don't need a party." He said with a sad smile. Adrien started walking, and Danny looked at him.

' _I don't think it's the party you wanted in the first place._ ' Danny caught up to his friend, and put his arm around him. "Hey, what if we go and get some ice-cream after school. We can get Nino, Marinette, Aliya, .. Sam. We can just hang out, have some fun. You can't just stay here on your birthday. You should be with your friends."

"That sounds great Danny, but my dad wouldn't even think about letting me." Danny smirked.

"That's why we'll sneak through the back, no way Gorilla couldn't sniff us out even if he tried. It'll be like skipping school, but skipping-home instead." Adrien wasn't convinced.

"I don't know. It sounds a little, nuts." Danny grabbed the front door's handle.

"C'mon Adrien. It's your birthday. You're allowed to get a little nuts." He opened the door, and both boys widened their eyes when they saw their friends stuck in blue bubbles, and standing on a bubble that kept changing colors, was Bubbler, with his arms crossed, and a crazy look on his face.

"Surprise birthday boy! Hope you're ready to party, cause the Bubbler's bringing this birthday to the next level!"

 **Part 1, done. This chapter was actually done a weak ago, but I had so much to do, I just didn't have any time to review it until now, but now it's done, and now I am happy.**

 **Things are still awkward between Dann and Sam after what Poindexter did, and Chloe is not making things easy, but what do expect. Sam was taken by a bubble, and is now forced to participate in the Bubbler's kidnapping party. So yeah, that sounds fun.**

 **I want to know what you guys think of Adrien and Danny's relationship. I'm really trying to get that brother relationship down. If you guys have any suggestions, don't be afraid to share.**

 **So Butch Hartman has been EVERYWHERE lately. He's really trying to get Danny Phantom back in our lives, so if you guys can help out, that'd be great. Get people who have never even heard of the show into it. Hit social media with** _ **#BringBackDannyPhantom**_ **. Even little fanfics like these get a lot of people back into the show, which gets more people to ask for the show back! So yeah, do that.**

 **As for Miraculous, apparantly we're going to be seeing Marranette and the gang in New York! Now I have a question for you guys. Do you think this is going to be a one episode special, a multi episode special (Like Adventure Time with stakes or island adventure), or do you guys think this is where all of season 2 will be taking place there, and they're just going to continue that villain a week thing, just in a different location? Tell me, I'm curious!**

 **Well, time for the reviews!**

 **someonestupED- Thank you! And yes, we'll be seeing more of Box Ghost. What's Danny Phantom without him.**

 **Kimera20- Thank you!**

 **kairi102- Thank you!**

 **xiodan56- I was going to just give him the regular ending, but Danny and Poindxter have so much in common, I had to change it. We'll be seeing him again as an ally.**

 **Nyanpazu- Chloe always has some kind of evil plot cooking in her witches cauldron.**

 **S.S. Pie- Chloe will be handled, and concerning damage control, you'll be seeing the full affects of Poindexter's decisions in the next episode. I wanted to focus more on Adrien and Danny's relationship in this one. Also, thank you. Like I said before, these guys have so much in common, I'm surprised they weren't friends in the original.**

 **16- Thank you for reading**

 **RentalHeroNo.45- Thanks, and we'll be seeing more ghost. Danny just finds a way to attract trouble.**

 **Jimmy (Guest)- Thanks for the suggestions. Most of these guys will be in here.**

 **Kick (Guest)- NEVER! Sadrien all the way! (jk)**

 **Luke (Guest)- Danny's origin will have to be season 2**

 **masters123lfm- Paris already see him as a hero since he's apart of team Miraculous.**

 **Liz (Guest)- You got it!**

 **Ray (Guest)- That may happen now.**

 **Anriedl84- Thank you! Yeah, when I started this there were only two stories (myself included) now we're getting more and more, and a lot of them are really good!**

 **Finally guys I just want to thank you all for the help with the whole sub thing. I'll try and be more organized when season 2 comes out (in May YESSS!). Finally, i just have one more question. Zak Storm is a show I want to do a fanfic on (if it's good). Does anyone know when it's coming out? I think it came out already in France, but I can't find it anywhere on the internet. So if anyone knows, please tell me. Thanks!**


	14. Bubbler prt 2

_The Bubbler part 2_

Adrien and Danny looked at the scene in front of them, with complete shock. In front of them was the super villain, Bubbler, who was on a bubble looking down on them, as well as their classmates, who were trapped in blue bubbles, calling for help.

"C'mon birthday boy, smile!" Bubbler said. Adrien and Danny glared at Bubbler.

"How does he know it's your birthday?" Danny whispered. Adrien gave a small shrug, while still keeping his eyes on the Bubbler.

"Now that your dad's gone, you can have the party you always wanted. I even brought a snack table and a DJ set." Bubbler said, pointing behind him at the big snack table and the DJ equipment. "Don't ask where I got the DJ stuff." That's when it clicked.

"Nino?!" Both boys shouted in unison. Bubbler shook his head.

"I'm Bubbler now. Kid revolutionary and party starter." He snapped his fingers, and the bubbles popped, dropping the kids on the ground. Bubbler back flipped off of his bubble, and landed behind the mixer. The class picked themselves up, and ran for the gate. Bubbler smirked. "Almost forgot. What's a party without a few bouncers?!"

With a wave of his bubble wand, two big bubbles appeared in front of the kids, blocking the gate. The big bubbles then morphed themselves into, what looked like Bubble Buddyon steroids. Danny and Adrien started backing up, but stopped when they knocked into something.

They both turned around and saw two more bubble bouncers behind them. The bouncers nudged them down the stairs, before walking back up them and standing in front of the door with their arms crossed.

"Now, let's stop getting so down, and have some fun!" He started playing music, but when he looked up, no one looked like they wanted to have any "fun". Bubbler growled, and went for his wand, which was enough for the scared kids to start dancing. Adrien and Danny looked at each other, before submitting and joining the others in possibly the worst party ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny walked in the crowd, and looked around.

' _Maybe I can at least find Sam. Until I find a way to transform without being caught, I can't do anything.'_ He looked around, until he finally spotted Sam with Aliya near the food table. He walked over, and when he was close enough, he called her name.

He decided he'd use this party to settle things with Sam. He didn't want things to keep being awkward between them. Both girls turned, but before he could get any closer, he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned and saw Chloe giving him a cute smile.

"Hey there Dannypoo. C'mon, I wanna dance." Danny turned to Sam and Aliya one more time, before getting pulled away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched them both go, and rolled her eyes before grabbing a drink. Aliya turned to her.

"Sam, don't let it get to you. Danny's just too dumb for his own good sometimes." Sam scoffed.

"Aliya, I don't care about what Danny's doing. If he wants to dance his heart out with Chloe while we're being held against our will, then let him. I'm. Not. Bothered. At all." Aliya raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-hu." Sam sighed. Right now, she just wanted to find somewhere where she could become Pan Girl. That's why she was at the food table. She looked around, but Bubbler created two more guards, and they were blocking the staircase leading to the side door. There were two blocking the front door, and of course the two blocking the gate.

There were no exits, no hiding places for her. She gave a small groan.

"He really knows how to keep the crowd." She muttered.

"What?" Aliya asked. Sam turned.

"Nothing." That's when Sam saw a worried look on Aliya's face. "You ok Aliya, you look worried, which makes perfect sense considering what's happening, but that's not usually you." Aliya sighed.

"I'm worried about Marinette. She wasn't bubbled here like the rest of us. Something could have happened to her." Sam looked around. Aliya was right, but she decided to look on the bright side.

"If she's not here with us, then that means she probably escaped." Sam gave Aliya a friendly little nudge.

"Marinette's smart, and despite how she acts, she's strong too. I'm sure she's fine." Aliya thought about it before smiling.

"You're right. I'm sure she's fine, or at least she's better off than we are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug jumped from building to building with excellent form. Whenever a building was too far for her to jump, she'd take out her yo-yo and swing across. She had to find the Bubbler and stop whatever he was planning. She stopped after landing on a random rooftop and looked around.

She needed to find something abnormal. Something that could link up to the akumatized villain. Ladybug suddenly heard… music?

"Who could be celebrating at a time like this?" She looked around, before she spotted the source. She widened her eyes. It was Adrien's house. Could the Bubbler be after Adrien?! What could he want from him? She clenched her fist. "I'm not going to wait to find out." She used to yo-yo to swing towards the music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe, while dragging Danny along, walked up to the Bubbler, who was still behind the DJ equipment.

"We were wondering if you could play a slow song." Bubbler raised an eyebrow.

"A little early for a slow one."

"Yeah, but me and Danny think it's a perfect time for Adrien _first ever_ slow dance."

"I never said tha- Agh!" Chloe stomped on Danny's foot before continuing.

"You wouldn't want to take that away from him, would you?" she asked, with her best innocent face. Bubbler thought about.

"You're right. Alright, one slow song coming right up!" Chloe turned around, and started dragging Danny back into the crowd. Danny turned back to Bubbler, who was looking for a slow song, and frowned.

' _I'll get you back man, just give me some time.'_ Chloe pushed Danny ahead.

"I'll be right there, just give me a second." Danny sighed, but nodded.

' _Nothing else to do right now anyways.'_ Chloe walked over to Sabrina.

"Sabrina." She whispered harshly. Sabrina turned and quickly went over to her friend.

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Go slow dance with Adrien before someone else does. I don't need anyone grabbing him, and making him fall in love with them when I'm not looking. If you're dancing with him, I know I won't have anything to worry about." Sabrina nodded, and Chloe ran off. Sabrina then looked confused.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien looked around, and all he saw were sad faces pretending to have fun. Everyone looked miserable as they dance to the beat, and of course he wasn't looking any better.

' _This wasn't what I wanted. I just- I just wanted to have fun with my friends- like a normal kid.'_ Suddenly, the song changed. This was slower. The other kids looked at each other, and sighed before pairing up and dancing with each other. Juleka was about to pair with Adrien, but was pushed aside by Sabrina, making her bump into Rose, who didn't have a partner.

"Hey Adrien, wanna dance?"

"Uh, I think…"

"Good." She grabbed his hand, and they both danced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was dancing with Chloe, who was resting on his chest.

"So, Chloe?"

"Hmm?" She asked, still keeping her head on his chest.

"You said this was Adrien's first slow song?"

"Unfortunately. Growing up, he was never allowed to make friends, so he never got to go to a real party, not even one of mine, which honestly must have been torture. He's also never got to go to any dances, so this should be the first time he's ever slow danced."

Danny turned to Adrien, who was giving a friendly smile to Sabrina, as the two danced. Being trapped in one house for all those years, and not even being able to go to a school dance.

Well, it's not like Danny danced with many girls, but that was, _ahem_ , his own decision. Danny looked at Chloe, who had her eyes closed, and was still leaning on his chest. A little laugh came out. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Danny smiled.

"Nothing, it's just, that was really nice of you. You know, when you're not up to your usual tricks, you're actually a nice person." Chloe opened her eyes, surprised at what she just heard. She looked at the floor, as the two still danced, and blushed a little.

"W-who do you think you're talking to, I'm always nice!" Danny laughed a little more.

"Yeah, yeah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug finally reached the mansion, and landed on the top of the mansion's wall without being noticed. She crouched, and moved to the edge to get a better look.

' _It really is a party.'_ She thought, surprise, and it looked like her whole class was there, and they were slow dancing? She looked around and saw Sam and Aliya, Danny, who was dancing with Chloe. Ladybug shook her head, and kept looking, until she found Adrien, who was dancing with Sabrina?!

She was about to try and stop them, but she took a deep breath.

"Now's not the time. If I stop Bubbler, I stop the party, and I stop… that." Ladybug stood up tall and glared at Bubbler. "Bubbler!" The music stopped, everyone abruptly stopped dancing, and looked up to see Ladybug, her hands on her hips, and a confident smirk on her face. "I'm here about a noise complaint. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn this party's volume down to zero."

The class cheered, and for the first time since they got there, everyone had a genuine smile on their face, even Adrien. Bubbler snarled.

"Ladybug. This party's exclusive, and you're not on the list. Leave!" Bubbler held out his hand, and tiny bubbles came together out of nowhere, and created his bubble wand. He then swung it, letting out a stream of bubbles. Ladybug quickly took out her yo-yo and deflected the stream. "You're really messing up my mood! How about we play some party games to fix that. Let's start with, pin the arrow on the ladybug!"

Bubbler fired a dozen bubble arrows, each sharp as a regular arrow. Ladybug dodged three, and expertly swung her yo-yo, destroying the other arrows that came close to hitting her.

"I've always been more of a face painter girl, hope **that** doesn't ruin your mood."

"It won't, if I do this!" Bubbler jumped into the crowd, forcing them to scatter out of the way. He then stabbed the ground with his wand. Ladybug got into a fighting position, ready for whatever was going to happen next. She wasn't expecting a huge stream of bubbles to come erupting out of the end of the wand.

The stream shot up. When it was high enough, it split up into five smaller streams, and went around the Agreste's property. Finally, the bubbles fused together, creating one giant red bubble, trapping all the "guests" in, and keeping Ladybug out. The bug themed hero pounded on the bubble, trying with all her super human strength to break it, but the bubble was stronger than it looked.

The students, who were so close to freedom, were screaming for Ladybug, cheering for her, begging her to help them, but at the moment there was nothing she could do. Danny clenched his fist in frustration. There was nothing he could do either. He needed to transform, but there was nowhere to hide.

Ladybug felt the bubble, before frowning.

"I never thought I'd have to use my Lucky charm so early in a fight." She looked around, still no sign of her teammates. She sighed, and jumped back away from the bubble. She spun her yo-yo a little before shooting it up in the air. "Lucky Charm!" Hearts appeared around the yo-yo before fusing together to create a drill with arm straps.

Ladybug caught the drill, and attached it to her arm.

"I don't usually agree with party crashing, but I think I can make an exception today." Ladybug crouched before launching up into the air. Everyone in the bubble followed her with their eyes, amazed. Even Bubbler's eyes were widened. Ladybug did a few flips and twirls before launching towards the bubbler.

She turned the drill on, and thrusted it at the bubble. The drill made contact. Ladybug was surprised to see that the bubble didn't pop immediately. She even had to use some of her strength to try and push the drill into the bubble. Sparks danced around as Ladybug gritted her teeth, and pushed with all of her strength.

Finally, with one more push, the bubble popped, letting out a " _BOOM!"_ Ladybug took off the drill and threw it in the air, making it dissolve into ladybugs, before landing in front of Bubbler. Everyone cheered for Ladybug, as she stood up tall, smirking at Bubbler. Adrien sighed with relief, Sam kept an eye on Bubbler, but was smiling, and Danny was trying to find a way to slip away. Bubbler growled.

"Everyone just shut up!" He said. His eyes glowing purple for a second. "How can you cheer for her? She's trying to ruin our party, our fun! She's just as bad as the adults." He snarled.

"I keep people safe, the same could be said for adults. They do what they do because they want what's best for kids. Just because you don't like it doesn't give you the right to send them up into space." Bubbler gave his enemy a grin.

"I have the right to do whatever I want, everyone does now, and it's all thanks to me. If you won't join my side, then you can disappear too." He snapped his fingers, and the bubble bouncers launched towards her. The kids stumbled out of the way, as the bouncers surrounded Ladybug, who stood in a fighting position.

Danny, Sam, and Adrien saw their chance and took it. Sam slipped inside through the side door, Adrien went in through the main door, and Danny slipped passed the gate. Without another word, the three transformed to help their teammate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug blocked a punch with her arm before striking the bubble bouncer in the chin with her palm. She then round house kicked in the chest, sending it flying. She then jumped in the air, dodging a bouncer who dived for her. Mid-air, she launched her yo-yo at a bouncer, impaling it.

Ladybug landed on the ground, and pulled the yo-yo out, and the bouncer popped, turning into a puddle of water. More came at her, and she defended herself well. She was able to slice a bouncer's head off, making it pop, but as the fight continued, she was getting pushed back, forcing her to only block.

A bouncer ran at her, a fist cocked back. Before it could swing, an Escrima stick struck it in the side of the head, making it unbalanced. The weapon boomeranged back up, and a black leathered hand caught it midair. The bouncer looked up just in time to see Chat Noir swing his, now staff, downwards.

The staff struck the bouncer in the back of its head so hard, the bouncer popped. Chat landed on his feet, and immediately did two back flips, ending up next to Ladybug.

"Fancy seeing you here malady. Friend of the host?" Ladybug widened her eyes for a second, before blushing, something Chat didn't notice.

"Wha, no. J-just stopped by to see what all the fuss was about. Have to say, not a bad party, but I just can't stand the DJ." Chat knew Ladybug was joking, but he couldn't help but blush himself when she said she liked the party. Chat shook his head, getting his mind back in the fight.

Two more bouncers ran at them, and the duo quickly got into a fighting position. Before the bouncers could get to them thou, Pan landed in front of them and gave them a wink. The bouncers didn't seem to like that, and swung at her. Pan dodged the attacks, before doing a mid-air spin nunchuck attack, knocking both bouncers back.

They quickly got back on their feet and charged towards Pan, who looked up and saw something coming towards her. She quickly jumped back, just in time for Phantom to come crashing down. He didn't waste any time, and fire a powerful blast at the bouncers, blasting them back into the DJ equipment, making it all come crashing down on the bouncers, destroying them.

Phantom jumped back, and landed with his team, who were all in battle positions, ready for whatever was coming next. There was suddenly a camera snap coming from the side. Aliya looked down at her phone and geeked out a little at the picture she took. It was a perfect angle, with perfect poses, and it was perfect for her blog.

"Man, this party just turned awesome! I'm so putting this picture on a t-shirt. What do you think Sam?" When Aliya didn't get an answer, she looked up, and noticed that Sam was gone. She looked around. "Sam?" Aliya groaned. "Why am I always the one getting left alone?" She asked, her head hanging.

Team Miraculous glared at Bubbler, as the other kids quickly moved to the front door so they wouldn't be in the way, something the heroes greatly appreciated. Bubbler examined the team from top to bottom.

"So, I finally got the team's attention." He said, his eyes glowing purple for a few seconds. "Here you are, MY best friend's birthday, and you guys didn't even bring any gifts." Ladybug made a small gasp.

' _Nino?_ " She thought immediately.

"Well, since you showed up empty handed, how about you hand over your Miraculouses? It's the least you can do after crashing our party, and ruining our fun." He said with a smirk. Pan growled.

"Stop with the games Bubbler. You might think you're doing the right thing, but, kidnapping kids, getting rid of adults, you're causing more harm than good!"

"I'm giving kids the right to choose! The right to do what they please, the right to LIVE!" Phantom growled.

"But don't you get it, that's why kids need adults! To help them choose the right way, to give them guidance."

"That's right!" Chat said. " _Most_ adults do what they do to make sure kids have the chance to do what they want. They take what they learn, and use it to help kids form their own path. Without them, kids would be lost, they wouldn't know what to do. Please, N- Bubbler, bring back the adults, for the kids." Bubbler took a step back, and looked down.

"N-no, I just wanted to…"

" **Don't listen to them Bubbler. Do you hear how they talk? They're no different from adults; manipulative, controlling, they'll say whatever they need to just so you can do what** _ **they**_ **want. You are a revolutionary, only you can set these poor children free. Do not let them take away your destiny."** Bubbler's eyes turned purple.

"No!" He shouted, surprising the team. "Stop, with your lies. If you won't follow me, then I'll just have to treat you like any other adult, and make you disappear!" Bubbler started spinning around, as bubbles came out of his wand. The faster he spun, the faster the bubbles came out.

The kids all backed up, as they saw a bubble tornado begin to form. Team Miraculous all looked up at the tornado, mouths slightly opened.

"Looks like we're getting a sudden tornado, with a ninety percent chance of doomed." Chat said. The tornado was about Agreste mansion height when Bubbler stopped spinning, and jumped out of the tornado. He snapped his fingers and the tornado launched towards the heroes, who all braced for impact.

The feeling of being inside a tornado was insane. The young team surprisingly didn't get blown away by the high winds, but that didn't stop the feeling of no control. The tornado wasn't blowing them away, it was keeping them in place. It was like the bubble wind was holding them down, they couldn't move a muscle.

"What do we do now?!" Pan shouted. Before any of them could answer, the bubbles advanced towards them. They started sticking on the heroes, covering them from head to toe. Outside, Bubbler smirked, before extending his hand and clenching it. The tornado started to envelope itself, making smoke that covered the tornado remains and the heroes that were inside of it.

When the smoke cleared, the heroes were in two bubbles. One bubble had Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the other had Phantom and Pan. The class gasped, as team Miraculous pounded on their bubbles, trying to get out, but just like the other bubbles, they were as hard as steel. Actually, these bubbles felt stronger than the last ones.

Ladybug even tried her yo-yo that worked on the bubble that attacked her back in her house, but even that didn't work. Bubbler stood up straight, and his eyes returned to their original color.

"Like rats in a trap. Now you're all mine." Chat frowned.

"Like rats in a- he does know I'm a cat right? There's are just some lines you don't cross." He said, shaking his head.

"Do you honestly think you can keep us in these things?" asked Pan.

"It should hold long enough for your trip straight to space! Since you all love adults so much, you guys'll get the chance to see them again. We'll send you a post card, from the party that'll never stop!" Bubbler spun his wand before charging at the two bubbles. He spun, and slashed the air with his wand, sending a strong gust of wind that launched the heroes into the air.

The class let out cries of worry, while team Miraculous looked down at the scene, watching it get smaller and farther away.

Ladybug was looking down with a worried expression, when she suddenly heard two beeps. She touched her left earing and tensed up. Chat noticed, and looked at her right earing to see one dot left.

"Hey, you're about to bug out." Ladybug sighed.

"I used a lucky charm earlier to pop a defense bubble the Bubbler used to block the kids from me. I'm going to de-transform any minute, we need to get out of here." Chat grinned.

"Weell, de-transforming wouldn't be sooo bad." He said slyly. Ladybug sighed.

"Chat, you know we can't do that. Remember what our Kawamis told us? Our secret identities needs to be just that, secret." Chat fake pouted.

"Yeah, I know. Never told us why thou." He grumbled, before sighing. "Alright, stand back and let my magic hands take care of this little bubble."

Phantom was pounding on the bubble, trying to break free. Meanwhile Pan was watching Phantom, her arms crossed, while giving his back a stoic look.

"Phantom, what are you doing?" Phantom stopped punching, and turned to her.

"What do you think? I'm trying to break though." Pan sighed.

"You're a ghost Phantom. Instead of punching, maybe you should just try…" She stopped, waiting for him to figure it out. Finally, Phantom thought he understood.

"Oh, right. Of course." Phantom aimed his hand at the bubble and an energy ball formed. He was about to fire, when Pan grabbed his arm, and forced it down, getting rid of the ecto ball.

"No! Phantom, what other thing do ghost do- intangibility, maybe?" Phantom blinked, before blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, right. Heh, on it." He grabbed Pan by the waist, making her blush a little, and made the both of them intangible. They easily flew through the bubble, and became tangible again. They watched the bubble go higher and higher, with no one inside, and looked at each other. "That was easy. Do you think Noir and Ladybug got out?" Phantom asked, before the two of them heard a pop.

They looked up to see Chat and Ladybug coming down.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"On it!" He threw an enchrisma stick at the Eiffel Tower, and Ladybug quickly tied her yo-yo around it. They swung off of it, and landed with a bit of a stumble in front of the national monument. Phantom and Pan followed, landing smoothly.

"No time to explain, get back to Bubbler. Hold him off, I need to recharge." Ordered Ladybug before swinging off and out of sight. The rest of team Miraculous looked at each other, before Phantom nodded.

"Alright, let's hold off Bubbler until Ladybug comes back." The two nodded. Chat and Pan each grabbed one of Phantom's arms, and all three of them flew off towards Adrien's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bubbler had all the kids back on the dance floor, but this time none of them would dance.

"C'mon! Team Miracubore's gone. We're free now. We can party forever!" Everyone frowned, even Chloe wasn't in the party mood.

"Maybe we don't want to party forever!" Alix suddenly shouted. Everyone started yelling at Bubbler, saying things like

"Let us go!",

"You're DJing's worse than you're fashion sense!", and

"I'd never party with a jerk like you!" Bubbler looked at the crowd, completely confused, when suddenly he heard three people land behind him. He turned around, and looked up to see Phantom, Chat, and Pan looking down on him from the arch above the gate.

"What's going on Bubbler? Guest list a little more rowdy than you thought?" Phantom asked.

"Oh, you must've run out of those little small hotdogs. I love those." Chat said, crouching like a cat.

"Don't worry. This next show's should put the crowd in a good mood." Pan said.

"You guys again?! How many times do I have to get rid of you before you stay gone?!" Phantom shrugged.

"Heroes aren't really known for taking hints." Chat said, standing up and getting out his staff. Papillion's symbol appeared in front of Bubbler.

" **This is your chance to redeem yourself Bubbler. Sending the heroes into space almost cost me my miraculous. This time, defeat them on the ground, and collect what is mine.** " Bubbler growled.

"No problem." The villain suddenly fired two bubbles at the three heroes, forcing them to separate. Phantom fired an ecto ray. Bubbler quickly summoned a pink bubble, which stayed in front of him like a shield. The beam was absorbed by the bubble turning it green. Bubbler quickly fired it at the half ghost, but before it could hit, Pan threw one of her nunchucks, turning it into an escrima stick.

The weapon popped the bubble, making it explode. The kids were pushed back because of the force, forcing them to crash into each other and land on the ground. The smoke cleared, and Bubbler looked around, trying to find his enemies. He suddenly saw a shadow appear, looked up, and blocked a strike from Chat.

Bubbler pushed Chat away from him, and fired three bubbles. Chat spun his staff, blocking the bubbles. He then charged at Bubbler, and they both starting swinging, parring, ect. The whole time, Chat/Adrien, was looking Bubbler in the eye, trying to see if there was anything left of his best friend, but all he saw was anger and determination.

"I'm gonna get you back man, but, agh, you're gonna have to work with me." He whispered. Chat then pushed Bubbler off of him, and spun kicked him, sending him back. Bubbler didn't have a second to rest, because above him, Phantom was coming straight for him with a cocked energy fist.

Bubbler quickly jumped back, leaving a little bubble trail. Phantom crashed into the ground, leaving a pretty noticeable dent. Phantom stood up, just as his friends ran next to him. All three glared at Bubbler, as the class cheered them on. Bubbler noticed the cheering, and he tried his best to block it out, but they were only getting louder and louder, making him more and more aggravated.

Finally his eyes glowed purple, and he turned to them.

"Shut up!" He swung his wand, and red bubbles launched towards the class, trapping them each in a bubble. They started pounding on the bubble, trying to get out, but like every other time, it was no use. "This whole time, I've been trying to **help** you, but every time all you guys do is whine, whine, whine! Well fine. When I'm done here, I'll expand my party, and soon this whole world will be filled with no worry, no work, no adults,"

He turned to team Miraculous.

", and no heroes. Those bubbles are rigged to explode nerds! In about fifteen minutes, those bubbles are gonna make the sweetest fireworks, and we'll have eleven less party poopers." Team Miraculous widened their eyes, and were about to try and free them, when Bubbler stopped them.

"Don't bother. There's no way you can stop those bubbles without me. So you can either watch them explode, or give me your Miraculous. I'll let you guys decide." Bubbler launched into the air, before launching towards the Eiffel Tower, leaving a stream of bubbles as he flew.

"Things just got more complicated." Chat said, looking worried.

"We need to get that akuma before fifteen minutes." Pan said. Looking at her now, she didn't look as confident as she did a few seconds ago.

"Fourteen minutes and thirty seconds." Phantom said, turning to his teammates. "Let's go." Everyone nodded, and headed for the Eiffel Tower. Chat used his staff, Pan got a ride from Phantom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug swung towards an ally, already feeling the transformation start to ware off. She landed with a stumble, and immediately de-transformed. She let out the air that was trapped in her lungs since she left the team, and leaned against the wall, to stop the shaking. Tikki came flying next to her face, and looked at her with worry.

"Marinette, are you ok?" Marinette took a few more deep breaths before nodding with a smirk.

"Huff, yeah, hu. That was just, really close."

"You do need to be more careful Marinette." Marinette pouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault Bubbler didn't give us any snack breaks Tikki." Tikki giggled.

"Well, now's your chance, and we should hurry before something really serious happens." Marinette nodded.

"The quicker we free Nino, the better." With that, Marinette ran out of the alley and looked around. The sight was awful. The children were scared, and they missed their parents. Some cried, others looked lost. Luckily, some teenagers were taking care of them the best they could, but her team needed to hurry.

She could tell things would only get worse the longer the parents were gone. After running around the block, she found a snack shop. Marinette ran in, and found it empty. Without wasting time, she looked around, until she found a wrapped sugar cookie. She unwrapped the cookie, and gave a piece to Tikki, who didn't look very comfortable.

"Marinette, we can't just take the cookie." Marinette smiled.

"Don't worry Tikki." She said, walking over to the counter and leaving the right amount of money for the cookie. "I doubt they'll miss it. Now, ready?" Tikki finished her piece of cookie, and nodded, with some food still in her mouth. Marinette nodded back at her cute Kawami, before shouting. "Okay Tikki, **Spots On**!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phantom, Chat Noir, and Pan Girl, landed in front of the Eiffel Tower, and looked up to see Bubbler on the tower's bottom most beam, looking down at them with a smug smirk.

"So you came, of course."

"Let go of the kids Bubbler. Trips by bubble aren't really good for parties." Phantom said. Bubbler waved him off.

"Pfft, those party poopers wouldn't know party if it trapped them in an unbreakable bubble. I'm glad I got rid of them. Now all that's left is you." Bubbler sent a wave of bubbles at the team, who dodged out of the way. Phantom, in the air, fired ecto beams. Bubbler sent two pink bubbles at Phantom's beams.

The bubbles collided with some of the beams, trapping them, the last four were dodged and blocked by the akumatized victim. When Bubbler was safe, he sent the two ecto energy filled bubbles at Pan Girl, who back flipped dodging on explosion, and threw her nunchuck at the other one, watching it explode mid-air.

The nunchuck flew back to her, and Pan caught it. She than, ran at Bubbler, jumped up, and landed on a beam. She swung her weapons.

"So you plan on taking over the world, but you can't even beat four people in animal costumes?" Bubbler growled, before charging with his wand raised. He swung, and Pan leaned back and took a step back, dodging the wand. He swung again, and Pan blocked it with a nunchuck, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him sliding back on his feet.

Bubbler looked up, and saw Phantom fly towards him a cocked fist. Phantom swing, and Bubbler raised his wand up in front of him, blocking the attack, and creating a small shockwave. Phantom tried to push forward, but Bubbler was keeping him back. Chat landed behind Bubbler, and charged, with his staff raised.

Bubbler noticed the black cat with the corner of his eye. Chat swung, and Bubbler jumped over it. Phantom took this chance to fire an ecto beam, hitting the villain in the stomach. Pan ran towards the three, jumped up, and kicked the Bubbler midair, knocking him into one of the Eiffel tower's beam, back first. The villain landed on his back, and Chat pressed his staff on the Bubbler's chest, and smirked.

"Now why don't we wait for Ladybug together, hm?" Bubbler snarled.

"By the time she gets here, I'll already have two new bling!" Bubbler spun on the floor, making Chat step back. He then launched off the floor foot first, right into Chat's chin, making him backflip, and hit the ground face first. Bubbler got back on his feet, but immediately had to dodge a nunchuck swing from Pan.

After the swing, Pan didn't stop, she kept swinging at Bubbler, forcing him to only dodge. He was so distracted, he almost didn't notice Chat's foot heading right for him. The villain ducked under the attack, but he wasn't ready for the Pan, who kicked the akumatized villain in the face, sending him flying back.

Bubbler hit the ground, back first. Chat and Phantom landed next to Pan, and watched the villain get up. Chat groaned.

"I'd really like it if you could stay down." Bubbler glared at Chat, before looking up. Suddenly, the akumatized villain launched himself into the air. He landed on the bottom beam of the Eiffel tower, before jumping onto another beam, leaving a stream of bubble. Bubbler kept jumping from beam to beam, heading towards the top.

"Now what?" Phantom asked. "We can't wait to find out. Phantom, you can get their faster." Pan said. Phantom nodded, before launching towards the bubbled themed villain.

"So, do we have a plan yet, or…" Chat was cut off by Ladybug landing next to him.

"I might have one." Ladybug showed them a clenched hand, signaling that she had something in it.

"Ladybug you're back, and coming down like an angel no less." Chat said with a smile.

"Why don't we take care of the bad guy, after that you can tell me all your cheesy lines." Ladybug said, before running closer to the Eiffel tower. Pan followed her, while Chat smiled.

"You are gonna regret telling me that." He said jokingly, before taking off after both girls.

Bubbler was still trying to get to the top of the Eiffel tower. If he could, he'd be able to make his biggest bubble yet.

"Paris' is a dud. No fun, all work. This place'll look better as a crater."

" **Are you a fool Bubbler? Destroy this place and my plans are ruined! We had a deal, and you will keep your side of it!"** Bubbler stopped on a beam, and clutched his head.

"Agh!," A terrible headache came out of nowhere. Bubbler felt like his head was splitting into two, and he didn't have any time to recover, because,

"Bubbler!" Phantom flew at the villain, and punched him in the face. Bubbler went flying back. He recovered and, still in the air, created a bubble around him, helping him stay in the air. Phantom fired ecto beams, trying to hit Bubbler, who had control over the bubble, making it dodge the beams.

Bubbler thrusted his palm, signaling hundreds of tiny red steamy bubbles to come out of the big bubble, and launch at Phantom. A couple hit Phantom, and he felt the hot sting coming from these boiling bubbles. He quickly went intangible, allowing the bubbles to pass him. Phantom then flew up to get out of the stream of bubbles.

He turned tangible and fired more ecto beams. Bubbler dodged the beams, then fired more bubble streams, which Phantom avoided by going intangible again. Bubbler growled. They were both just dodging attacks, and wasting time. He looked around, until he spotted Ladybug, Pan, and Chat making their way up the famous monument.

Bubbler smiled.

"Maybe I'll have better luck with them." Bubbler launched back towards the three heroes, surprising Phantom, who turned and saw where he was heading. Phantom widened his eyes.

"No!" Phantom flew after Bubbler. Bubbler thrusted his palm forward, and launched hundreds of boiling bubbles at the three costumed heroes. Ladybug stopped climbing, and widened his eyes.

"Incoming!" Pan widened her eyes, and Chat's mouth opened in shock. The three heroes started jumping from beam to beam, dodging the bubbles that threatened to burn them. A dozen of them were too close for Ladybug, so instead, she used her yo-yo as a shield. When the dozen were gone, she continued to jump up the Eiffel Tower.

She stopped again, and looked down towards Pan, who was catching up.

"Pan, now!" She nodded, and jumped a little higher up the tower, still dodging the bubbles. When she felt she was high enough, Pan took a deep breath before her hands started to glow white. She thrusted her right palm downwards.

"Air palm!" The burst of air propelled her upwards, towards Bubbler. Bubbler stopped his assault on Chat and Ladybug, and turned towards her. He aimed his palm at Pan, who used another airpalm to get above the Bubbler. Bubbler followed her with his palm, and was about to fire when suddenly Phantom, with his fist powered by ecto energy, slammed into the bubble, right in front of Bubbler. Theattack started to create green and red sparks around the bubble, because of the force coming from Phantom's punch.

"What?!"

"Parties over Bubbler!" Pan was now behind the two, and fired one last air palm at Danny. The burst of wind and pressure, helped push him to launch the bubble towards Ladybug. Chat landed next to Ladybug and smirked.

"Your hand my lady." Ladybug unclenched her hand, showing a device with a white core, and smiled, and handed him her hand.

"Don't hold back Chat." Chat Noir nodded, and started spinning while holding on the Ladybug. After a few seconds, Chat was spinning so fast he and Ladybug were nothing but a blur. When he was sure it was enough, Chat let go, launching Ladybug at Bubbler. Both the bubble holding Bubbler, and Ladybug were heading right for each other.

Ladybug leaned to the right, moving away from the bubble that soon passed her. She looked down, and threw the device at the bubble. It attached itself to the bubble and turned on. Suddenly the device let out cold mist that covered the bubble, surprising the Bubbler.

"Hey, what's going on? What are you doing to my ride?!" When the mist cleared, the Bubbler was now an ice ball, and he couldn't see that he was going straight for Chat Noir, who had his fist cocked back. The cat themed hero punched the ice bubble, and it immediately started cracking.

After a few cracks, the ice ball exploded, sending the super powered villain flying towards the ground. Ladybug tied her yo-yo to the tower and swung around it, and towards the Bubbler, who hit the ground, making a small crater and knocking him out. Phantom, who was carrying Pan Girl landed next to Ladybug, and Chat jumped down the beams, and ran over to his team.

Chat looked at Bubbler, with a worried expression.

"I-is he gonna be ok?" Pan knelt next to him, and checked his vitals. When she felt a pulse, she gave a small sigh.

"He's unconscious, but fine." She grabbed the bubble wand next to next him, and tossed it over to Ladybug. "Will you do the honors?" Ladybug caught it with a smile, and nodded. She snapped it in half with her knee, and threw the wand on the floor. An akuma flew out of it, and tried to fly away.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug opened her yo-yo, revealing a pocket of pure light. She spun her weapon around, gathering energy, before launching it at the akuma. The yo-yo caught the dark creature, and Ladybug brought it back to her hand. She opened the purifier, and allowed the creature to go free.

She threw her yo-yo into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" thousands of ladybugs appeared out of nowhere, and immediately went to work. They fixed any damages that were caused by the fight, freed the kids that were in the bubble bomb, and brought back the adults that were stuck in the sky. Back with Nino, the darkness left him, returning him back to normal.

The headphones wearing boy groggily got up, and held his head as he looked around. He looked up to see his cities' protectors looking down at him, all with worried expressions.

"You ok man?" Phantom asked. Nino looked around, before looking at team Miraculous, and nodding with a very confused expression on his face, as he tried to figure out what happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Papillion's unknown location,

"You can't run forever heroes, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will destroy you all!" He exclaimed, as his lair's shutters began to close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Adrien was eating his food like any other day, still a little down because of what happened the day before, but he was slowly getting passed it. Danny was eating as well, but he was a little distracted. Every minute or so, he'd look down at his phone, probably texting judging by his thumb movements.

Adrien noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Danny, you alright? You've been pretty quiet all morning, and you're pretty much making out with your phone at this point." Danny looked up, and looked around, as if he was out of a trance.

"Nothing." Danny went back on his phone, and before Adrien could question what that meant, Natalie entered the dining room, and she was carrying a wrapped present.

"Adrien, I have something for you." Adrien looked at the gift with surprise, as he took the gift from his father's assistant. "It's a little late, I hope you can forgive your father." Adrien widened his eyes. Even Danny was interested.

"This is from, father?" Natalie nodded. Adrien was surprised. Usually he would be given an expensive pen, like every year, but this looked different, nothing like what he would usually give him. "Thank you Natalie." Curious, Adrien started opening the present.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later, Danny and Adrien stepped out of the car and in front of the school. They both wore their usual clothes, with only one difference from Adrien, who was wearing a new blue scarf. Adrien looked around, but he couldn't see anyone from his class. He scratched his head.

"Hey, can you see anyone from our class?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." While Adrien was looking around, Danny checked his phone, before smiling. He turned back to Adrien. "But, if there's no one here, than I guess we should just get to homeroom." Adrien looked around one more time with a look of confusion, but he nodded.

They got to the homeroom's door, and Danny moved out of the way, and to let Adrien open the door. Adrien raised his eyebrow, but opened the door, and walked in to see everyone in his class running around the room, which was filled with balloons, had a table with some food on it, streamers hanging all over the place, and a banner that says

"Happy _Late_ Birthday!" The late part was added. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to see Adrien looking back at them with a shocked expression. After a few seconds of silence, Rose suddenly exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Everyone else looked at each other, before they all started saying surprise as well. Danny walked next to Adrien and sighed. Adrien turned to Danny, and looked at him with confusion.

"This, this isn't for me, is it?" Danny scratched his head.

"Well everyone was supposed to be hiding so they could yell surprise, but yeah. It's for you." he whispered. Adrien took another look of the room. Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Bustier walked up to Adrien.

"Your classmates told me about your, unfortunate birthday. So, they asked me if they could throw a little party during homeroom, and I saw no problem with it." Adrien was surprised.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Ms. Bustier. She smiled.

"Well, let's not waste any time, enjoy." Ms. Butler said, before straight for the mini sandwiches. Everyone began to enjoy their payed off hard work, and the two boys joined in, both heading for drinks.

"Thanks Danny. You know you didn't need to do this."

"I know, but, you're my friend. So, you know, anytime you need help I'm there." Adrien smirked.

"Heh," He put a hand on his shoulder "Fine, then right back at ya." The two smiled before fist pumping.

"Besides, I'm not the only one that came up with this idea." Adrien raised an eyebrow, and Danny tilted his head towards Marinette. Adrien widened his eyes. "She has a lot of good ideas. She can be pretty creative." Adrien smiled towards Marinette.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Marinette noticed Adrien smiling at her, and yelped a little, before looking around the room to try and find a hiding spot. Aliya noticed Adrien and sighed before stopping Marinette, turning her head, and helping her wave at him. Adrien and Danny watched the whole thing happen before looking back at each other and laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny just finished talking with Mylene, and was heading for the food table, when Chloe stopped him.

"Hey Danny."

"Oh, uh, hey Chloe."

"You know you really did a good job with this. I'm really enjoying myself."

"Well it wasn't just me. Marinette helped, and so did the whole class. Hey, even you did."

"Hey, don't sound too surprised." Danny raised his hands in front of him.

"Sorry, that wasn't the best way to put it. What I meant was, you really helped out, so thanks." Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." With that, she walked off. Danny watched her leave with a smile, before going over to get some more food. He grabbed a Cheeto puff, before getting a plate to fill. Sam walked up to him and grabbed a plate.

"So, how do feel after throwing your first party?" Danny scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I've, I've thrown, a bunch of parties before." Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. Of course. You can't be that surprised." Danny joked. Sam snickered.

"Well you did do a great job." Danny scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, but you know, Marinette, you, Chloe, you all helped out." At the mention of Chloe, Sam's smile dropped. Danny turned to her, and noticed.

"You ok?" Sam didn't look at him, but instead frowned at the food.

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "I just, noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Chloe lately, and now you're mentioning her."

"She usually comes to me, and what's wrong with mentioning her?" Sam shook her head.

"Look, it's nothing its fine. I don't care."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Well that is _it_. If you want to hang around, her, then go right ahead. Try not to blow your head off."

"She's not as bad as you think when you get to know her. I think if you do, she can, you know, open up, and change." Sam looked at Danny, and didn't look convinced.

"Danny, I have gotten to know her, for two years, and I know without a doubt, she's conceded, shallow, and ridiculously one dimensional. She hasn't done a single nice thing, and I know that the only reason she'd pretend to like you is to get to you." Danny frowned.

"She's not pretending."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. You know, it's not too weird for someone to like me. Maybe she actually does, and you know what, maybe I feel the same way about her." Danny said without thinking. Sam widened her eyes. Danny snapped out of his anger, and widened his own eyes, looking at Sam. He quickly looked away.

"I-I've gotta go. Glad you like the party." Danny walked off, and Sam just kept looking at where Danny stood, before turning to see him walking over to Chloe. She frowned, before walking over to Marinette and Nino.

The episode ends by showing Sam and Danny walking opposite ways, with their other personas looking at each other with worry.

 **Another episode done.**

 **Danny and Sam's relationship only looks worse, will they be able to fix it, or is this the end of Sanny Dam, you get the point.**

 **So about the purple eyes, this is something I added to the akumatized villain's abilities. I'll leave it up to you to figure out what exactly it does.**

 **By the way, sorry for the long wait, but you know school and life come first. Hopefully I'll be able to write more over the summer, but I wouldn't count on it.**

 **Now for the reviews!**

 **DARKPHANTOM13- They will both affect each other, I don't want to say heavily, but it'll be pretty noticeable.**

 **16- No problem, and I hope you liked it.**

 **someonestupED- Thanks! I hope you liked the Bubbler in this.**

 **Gry20 (Guest)- I hope so too.**

 **Kimera20- Heh, thanks!**

 **Nyanpazu- There might be in the future.**

 **xiodan56- Determined**

 **Scarred Triforce Dragons- Haha, I'm a little slow, but I'll keep making them.**

 **RentalHeroNo.45 (Guest)- Thank you! I'm happy to hear you want it, I'm just waiting for the first season to air to see what I can do, and if I like it. Apparently Marinette's going to New York in season 2. For how long and why, I have no idea, but it sounds interesting. Maybe she'll meet Pixi Girl.**

 **Suu (Guest)- Danny in his ghost form does.**

 **JayFan67- Sometimes you can't help but get angry, and anyone can get angry after talking with Gabriel.**

 **Luke (Guest)- yes**

 **Meryn3451 (Guest)- She can fight ghost, but she's not invulnerable to spells and things like that.**

 **Guest(1) I don't think I'll go that route. Maybe I'll change my mind, but not right now.**

 **Emptymorgue- I agree, Chat Noir is ten times better than Cat Noir./ He does know French, and it'll be explained in the future.**

 **duncan (Guest)- Thank you!**

 **Hope (Guest)- Really? Where did you read that? That sounds very interesting.**

 **Rick (Guest)- Yup. Since There's no man made portal in France, Danny will use this.**

 **Alan (Guest)- Hehe, maybe.**

 **Leo (Guest)- *Shrugs***

 **The Nitpicker (Guest)- Chat Noir is his original name. I prefer Chat over Cat.**

 **Coop (Guest)- That's an idea.**

 **Dip (Guest)- Hmmm**

 **Marcus (Guest)- In this universe they don't exist, but you will see them meet other heroes.**

 **xHitachiinOtaku8684x- Thanks, and you're are absolutely right. Thank you.**

 **Well that's all for now. I'm happy to see you're all still enjoying the story, even thou it's been over a year already. I also heard that season 2 won't be coming out this month, but sometime over the summer, so let's hope soon! But I'm sure all those Steven Universe fans know what's coming up this month, and hopefully you're as excited as I am!**


	15. Diamondhead prototype

_**Heeeeyyy everybody. How long's it been? A week, one month…ALMOST A YEAR?! Yeaah, I'm sorry about that. Trust me I've wanted to find time, but this year has been so busy with school, extracurricular stuff, and I've started writing my own book, which of course I have to put like 100% more time into it then I do with these, so all of those things combine just gave me no time. Heck, I'm not even done with this chapter! I'm posting this "prototype" version just to show that I haven't given up on it. If I am going to quite this story it would be after season 1, because I am determined to at least finish one season, but I don't have any plans on stopping after that just yet. Anyways I hope you like this sneak peak. It has not been looked over yet and it's not even done, but, hey, at least its…something. Enjoy and have a great day! (This will be deleted when the real chapter comes out) (Also, some things in this prototype might change when the actual chapter comes out)**_

 _ **Diamondhead**_

Sam Manson was slouched on front of the sink with the water running and dirty dishes in front of her as well. As she watched the water fall, she sighed as she thought about the past couple of days. Sam was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear her brother, Grayson enter the room. Grayson turned to his sister and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to here and leaned to see what she was doing. He scratched his head, before smiling and putting a finger in his mouth. He slowly moved his finger towards Sam's ear, but before he could successfully giver her a wet willy, Sam caught his arm and pushed him away. "Don't be stupid squirt." She stood up straight, and turned off the water. "What are you doing?" She pointed to the small pile of dishes in the sink. "The dishes, duh." Grayson walked over to the fridge to look for something his dad asked for. " Yeah right, it Looked like you were in a staring contest with the sink water when I came in." "I was just… thinking." Grayson looked back at Sam. "Is it about Danny? I haven't seen him in a while. Did he break up with you, cause you know I can kick his a…" "Grayson!" "What?!" "We're not dating." "Well yeah, he broke up with you." Sam groaned. "Look, I'm fine, just tired, and dealing with- girl…stuff." Grayson grabbed something and closed it. He turned to Sam and narrowed his eyes. "I know you're just trying to get me to leave…but that's still gross." With that, Grayson left without another word. Sam smiled a little, and shook her head, before Torro flew out of her work apron and snickered. Sam turned to her Kawamii. "Torro, let me just say, brothers are annoying." Torro nodded, before snickering. "Trust me, I know." Torro said with a tired expression. Sam held back a laugh, but smiled. Torro always looked cute whenever he would look overdramatically tired. "He is right thou. Is this about Danny?" Sam shook her head. "No Torro, this isn't about anyone, just me, being tired. My bodies still not used to having to deal with both akuma villains and ghosts. With that, plus school and work, it'd be weird if I didn't space out every now and then." Torro looked unconvinced, but nodded. Sam noticed his uncertainty, and poked his head. "Hey, I'm *poke* fine *poke*. You don't have to worry about me Torro, nothing's going on between me and Danny, and if you asked him, he'd probably say the same thing." Torro looked at her for a few seconds, before nodding, and hugging her face. "Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A woman was outside on the balcony of her apartment, sitting down and reading a book. The breeze slightly blew her hair to the side, as she turned the page. Yes the Fall was a peaceful time of year, unless a teridactyle ghost flew past you. The woman widened her eyes as the green creature flew pass. With its crooked messed up beak and wild eyes, the Parisian was sure she'd never seen anything more horrifying, and she lived in a city full of super villains. What was even weirder was the fact that there was a white haired teenage ghost was riding its back trying to bring it down, and he didn't even look scared. Phantom pulled on its wings, as the giant mutated bird tried to shake him off with barrel rolls and back flips. The whole time he was working, Phantom didn't look like he was one hundred percent in the fight. In fact, he was talking to the bird like he was an old friend. "I mean, I don't think I did anything wrong, I was just talking to her, but for some reason that got Sam really mad." The teridactle was obviously not interested. It showed this by suddenly dive-bombing for the ground. Phantom saw that it was heading for the citizens, and pulled its beak upwards, in order to change its direction. Parisians saw the creature coming, and started screaming in fear, but before it could hurt someone, Phantom pulled harder, changing its direction, upwards, and making it fly in a straight line, right over the cars on the street. "So, back to the what I was saying."Phantom pulled again, this time forcing the ghost to fly upwards. "I just don't know what to do. We haven't really talked since it happened, and now things are still- weird between us, and I don't want that, I… like being with her you know?" The teridacytl didn't, and he didn't want to, so instead of putting in some friendly impute, it screeched, and started to spin. It kept spinning and spinning, picking up speed as he spun more and more viciously. Phantom tried to hang on, but the teridactyle was not holding back anymore. Because of the force of the whirlwind like spin, Phantom lost his grip and it sent hi flying away from the old ghost. The teridactyl stopped spinning, and launched for Phantom. The teenage ghost saw it coming and quickly fixed himself with a back flip and sidesteps. Phantom missed getting pierced by the teridatyl's sharp and messed up beak. "Alright, alright I get it, I'm talking too much about myself."Phantom fired ecto beams. The ghost saw them coming, and flew away from them. "I should give you at least some of my attention."Phantom launched towards the teriadctyl and kept firing, forcing the ghost to go higher in order to dodge the attacks. Phantom quickly decended a little, flew under the deceased dinosaur, and launched upwards with a clenched fist pointed at the enemy ghost. The fist connected with the stomach of the creature, twisting its stomach, and knocking the air out of it. The ghost was paralyzed, giving phantom the chance to fly above the creature kick it in the back, sending it flying into a street with luckily no cars. Citizens turned in surprise, before looking up to see Phantom coming down with his thermos. The teridactly groaned as Phantom landed and walked over to it. "Thanks for the talk man, really helps clear my head, but now I have to send you home. Same time next week, but next time lets do it at your place." Phantom opened the thermos and pointed it at the teridactly, as it charged with blue energy. Before the ghost could protest, blue energy consumed it, and sucked it into the thermos. The citizens didn't know what was going on, but none the less, they saw their hero win against some kind of monster, and that was enough for them to start cheering. Phantom capped the thermos and gave them a wave before flying off. Phantom got back in the air, and pressed the button that sent the teridactle to the ghost zone. He sighed, before getting into a lying position, still in the air. "Now I'm talking to ghosts about my problems. It's official; I have no idea what to do." Phantom's phone suddenly rang, so he decided to float upright and take out his phone before answering it. "Hello?" "Dannypoo!" Phantom pulled the phone away from his ear, until Chloe stopped "Uh, Chloe? What is it?" "Well, I was getting bored so I thought about going to the mall." Phantom turned on his stomach, and started flying forward. "Oh yeah, well shouldn't you call Sabrina?" "I would, but I remember you told me that you haven't been there yet, so I thought I should take you." Phantom abruptly stopped with a look of surprise. "Wait, what?" "So, I was thinking you can pick me up in three hours. First I have to get my hair done, make an appointment with this restaurant that we can go to afterwards, don't worry you'll love it. It's close to the mall and it's a family favorite." "Chloe…" "And then maybe we can just go on a shopping spree. Get some new clothes, maybe we can get you a haircut, or a…" "Chloe!" "Huh, what is it?" "Before you make plans how about you ask me if I want to go or not." There was a pasue in their conversation for a few seconds, before Chloe asked back. "Well, you do want to go, right?" Phantom made an unsure. "Ehhhh." 'Go to the movies, with Chloe? I have to say, not my idea of fun.' As he thought about it, he also thought about how Chloe's been acting for the last couple days. Sure it wasn't perfect, but Phantom, or Danny noticed how…nicer she's been. Whenever he was with her, he didn't feel like jmping out of the nearest window, which was proof that she was at least trying to keep him as a friend. Danny gave a silent sigh. He should at least do this for her. "Yeah, sure I do, just next time let me answer you before you go crazy." "I wasn't going crazy." Chloe said with a pout. "Of course not." Phantom said sarcastically. "I'll see you in three hours at your place." After Chloe hung up, Phantom put his phone back in his pocket and landed in an alley. Rings of light passed through him, turning him back to Danny Fenton, and he walked out of the ally, with his hands in his pockets. 'I know I'm gonna eat with Chloe, but maybe I can get a quick snack.' He crossed the street and opened the door of the Dupencahngs. Mrs. Dupenchang turned to the front of the store and smiled. "Oh Danny, it's nice to see you." Danny smiled back. "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Dupenhang." "If you came here for Marinette, she just left with Alyia." "Actually I came for some of your amazing food." The bakery owner smiled back at Danny, before letting him look around. Phantom looked through the display glass. He kept walking, until he stopped in front of some bear claws. Danny's stomach grumbled. He grabbed his stomach. "Alright, this one it is." "Hm, a bear claw. Do you want only one?" Danny thought about it. "Actually, can you get me two please?" Marinette's mom nodded. "Of course." Mrs. Dupenchang picked up two bear claws and packed them in a small bag. Danny paid for the two baked goods and took the bag. "Thanks Mrs. Dupenchang." He said as he headed out.

Danny let the door close behind him as he checked the bag. He got a quick whiff of the contents inside, before closing his eyes and smiling. "If I knew Marrinet's parent's food was here, I would've come to Paris years ago." Danny said before picking up a bear claw and taking a bite. "Mmm, food really does taste better after some crime fighting. Just need to make sure I don't eat the other one." Danny left the bear claw in his mouth, and rolled the bag up to keep the other claw clean. He took his bear claw back, and ate the piece in his mouth. "I have three hours, now what?" Danny wondered out loud, as he walked in some random direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stood behind the **reception** desk as she waited for the last five minutes of her shift to be up. She really didn't have any plans. Maybe she'd head to the book store and see if they have anything new. With everything that's been going on with her lately, she completely forgot about the place. Sam started to imagine herself outside a café maybe, with a nice new book, a drink, and the soothing Fall breeze. Her eyes got heavy, as she started drifting to sleep, hearing a faint bell sound as she did. Just before Sam could fall asleep, she felt a poke on her forehead. Thinking that it was a weird stranger, Sam shot up, and brought her hands up. "Ah!" Alyia and Marinette took a step back, and looked at her with shocked expressions, as she looked back at them in the same way. "Alyia, Marinette?" "Y-yeah. You were sleeping when we got here, sorry we startled you. Well, more like sorry Aliya startled you." Marinette said, giving the friend next to her a jokingly accusing look. Alya scratched the back of her head, and gave an embarrassed smile. "Hehe, sorry." "So Sam, when do you get off?" Marinette, looking at the clock. Sam looked at it too, before saying, "Three more minutes, and then I'm DoNe!" She said dramatically, before laying on the podium, and imagining herself outside the café again. "Great, then you can come with us to the mall." Sam's fantasy suddenly shattered. She looked up at Alyia with a raised eyebrow. "Eh?""C'mon, it's been a while since we've all gone together. I need to go to the phone store so they can repair my phone," Alyia said, showing off her broken phone, which had a shattered screen, and would only stay on for two seconds. ", so afterwards we can look around, go to the food court, you know hang out." Sam thought about it, before shrugging. _'I guess I'll go to the café next weekend. This does sound a little fun I guess.'_ "Sure, why not." Sam looked back at the clock and saw that it was time to go. "Let me just get my…" There was a sudden ding sound, and someone walked into the store. He wore trench coat over his clothes and a green hat over his long black hair. He walked over to the Sam's podium, and looked at the menu, which was shown on the front of said podium. Marinette and Alya got out of the way, and Sam looked at the customer. "Can I help you?" The man nodded. "I ordered something over the phone, **Clark**." "Uh, sure. One second." Sam looked back at her friends. "Just give me a minute." She walked over to the back, leaving Marinette and Alyia out with Clark. Clark didn't pay the girls any mind; in fact he seemed to be too much in his thoughts to notice a lot of things around him. Marinette decided to take out her phone to pass the time, and decided to check Twitter. As she scrolled down, she saw a tweet that made her widened her eyes. "A-alya, l-look at this." Alyia raised an eyebrow and took the phone. When she saw the tweet, she too looked shocked. "Oh, wow, that is an actual coincidence right there." The tweet was from none other than Adrien Agreste. The tweet was a picture of Adrien with two other people, a man and woman who looked to be in their twenties. Pin to them was a button that said judge, and behind them was a runway with chairs on either side. They seemed to be in the mall, somewhere that had enough room to place all those things. Above the picture, was a message from Adrien. _"In the mall with Martin and Clara Grey to judge their annual Majestic Runway Event! Hurry and stop by before all the seats are filled! Link to tickets below."_ "We need to go to that fashion show; we need seats-ticket! Ah, where's my card?!" "Alright girl, slow down." Aliya turned towards the kitchen. Why don't we wait for Sam before making decisions like that." Alyia was answered with silence, making her turn back towards Marinette. "Hey Marinette did you hear… you're already buying the tickets aren't you?" Marinette snapped back to reality and turned to Alyia. "I'm sorry what?" Aliya gave her best friend a look, and said best friend answered back with a nervous smile and showed Alyia her phone, which had " _Confirmed!"_ on the middle of the screen. Alyia face palmed. "Girl…" "I know, I know, it's out of nowhere, but- I don't really get a chance to hang out with Adrien outside of school, this can be a good chance to connect with him more, get to know him more you know? Hey, maybe he's into fashion too." Aliya raised an eyebrow. "The boy wears different types of clothing a day for his dad, I have a feeling he's not a big fan." Sam came back out with a takeout bag and handed it to Clark. "Here you are sir." The man nodded and handed Sam the money he owed. "Thank you. You three have a good day." He turned to Marinette. "And have fun at your fashion show." Marinette's looked surprised, as the man gave her a genuine smile. "Haha, you girls can get pretty loud when you want to be." Marinette blushed, embarrassment all over her face. "I-I'm so sorry sir, I didn't even notice…" The man waved it off. "It's nothing to be sorry about. You guys are kids; you're supposed to be loud. The last thing I'd want is to make you guys grow up too fast." He turned around and sighed. "Trust me; those years go by fast enough already, trust me." The girls watched him go, and when he left Sam turned to the others. "Well that was- strange." Aliya nodded. "He started getting depressing at the end, but he seems like a nice guy. He's probably just having a long day. Oh Sam, speaking of long days, you'll never guess what we have planned today." She said, before turning over to Marinette with an eyebrow raised. Marinette frowned at Alyia, before looking nervously turning to Sam. "Soo Sam, there's this little…event going on in the mall, and a certain- person's planning on being there, so I thought we should just make a reeeaaallly quick stop there, you know, just to say hi." Sam raised an eyebrow as she looked at Marinette. She turned to Alyia. "This has something to do with Adrien, doesn't it." Alyia gave a nod. Sam sighed. "And it's gonna be somewhere I won't like…won't it."Alyia nodded again. Sam hung her head for a second, before looking up at Marinette's begging face. The goth girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, we've got the whole day anyways." Marinette jumped for joy. "Yes!" "But, you have to pay for lunch, for all of us." "What? But I paid for tickets. I'll go broke!" Sam shrugged, before she started walking towards the door. "Well maaybe you should've thought about that before buying them." Aliya shrugged, while Marinette feared for her wallet. Sam opened the door for her friends, allowing them to walk through. "So, where are we going anyways?" "Oh, a fashion show." Alyia answered. "…what?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny held the bag which held the last bear claw from Marinette's family bakery, and he was trying his best not to just quickly scarf it down before Chloe knew he had one. Yes the act sounded selfish, but could you blame him. He hasn't had much to eat and he's been waiting in the lobby for the mayor's daughter for a good twenty minutes now, and his butt was starting to ache from sitting for so long. He sighed as he sinked deeper into his chair. "C'mon Chloe, how long does it take to get ready. We're going to the mall, not Rome." Danny muttered, before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Chloe coming down the stairs with her back around her shoulder. Danny sighed with relief and got up, before walking over to her. "Chloe, what took you so long?" Chloe frowned, before slapping his shoulder. "Hey!" "What do you think took so long?! Not everyone is ok with just rolling out of bed Danny." With that loving compliment, Chloe wrapped her arms around one of Danny's "Now c'mon." Chloe started pulling him along. "Wh- hey! Why are you in a hurry? The mall's not going anywhere." They got to the door and walked outside as Chloe took out her phone. "You're hungry aren't you? I was thinking we get something to eat before we shop." Danny's grumbling stomach answered before he could. Danny gave an embarrassed look before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I guess we could get something from the food court." Chloe looked utterly disgusted at the idea. "The- food court?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah? What, you were thinking somewhere else?" "Yeah, literally anywhere else." Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't worry thou Dannypoo, I planned ahead. We have reservations for a little restaurant daddy took me to last week. You'll love it, it's not a roach fest and it's a simple enough place for you to understand." 'She's unbelievable' "You know Chloe, sometimes I can't tell if you're insulting me or just talking to me." Chloe giggled and leaned in closer to Danny as they started walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
